


The Way Things Fall

by Warmal



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Past, Romance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmal/pseuds/Warmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of romance between Lilo and Stitch, a battle takes place. Lilo falls from a cliff, putting her in a coma. Stitch and her family have to deal with the thought that she won't wake up, while she is completely aware of her state and unable to do anything about it. Everything was going so good, why did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

The island never looked so dark. For a place that could hold so much beauty, Lilo was amazed that it could fill her with so much fear. It wasn’t a darkness of night, but a darkness of feel. Everything seemed much greyer. All the colour seemed to fade as time passed. Perhaps it wasn’t actually the world that was losing itself, though. Maybe it was her.

Lilo’s hands were incredibly numb. The Longer she held on, the less she was able to feel her fingers. Letting go was not an option, however. She looked down to see rocks jutting dangerously out at the bottom of the cliff face. Cold, salty water battered the side of the cliff, as if wishing to claim her into its black endless depths. The longer Lilo held on, the more she wished it wouldn’t have ended up like this. _I can’t believe this is how I die. After all I’ve been through. After all that’s happened, this is the outcome?_ Trying to tighten her grip and get some sort of footing, she looked up. Staring down at her was the little blue experiment she had come to love. His eyes, like dark pools, showed sadness as he wished to come to her rescue.

“No Stitch!” Lilo called up to him. “I’ll be okay. You need to go save the others.”

Stitch looked at her. He could tell she needed him. But he knew she was right. Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, and the others were trapped. If he didn’t get to them now than they were surely to be killed. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Just a few hours ago they had held so much joy and love. He could still see the love in them. The love he knew she held for him. Love that could conquer anything, even death. If he had any hope to save her from falling down the cliff he needed to hurry. She could hold on, everyone else could not.

Lilo saw that he understood what needed to be done. She feared that she would never get to see the ocean blue fur that she loved so much. Never feel the warmth and strength of his arms around her. What pained her heart the most, was that she might never feel her lips on his again. Showing her love for him, the best way that she knew how. The eyes that she would lose herself in for days still held all the love in the world for her, but she also saw the sadness take hold. _I know he doesn’t want to leave me._ She knew he had to. No matter how important she was, she couldn’t let down her family. She would hold on for as long as she could. Just to make sure everyone she loved, especially Stitch, would be safe. _If he comes down to save me, everyone else will die._ Her vision became blurry as tears began to stain her cheeks.

Stitch saw her begin to cry. It tore at his heart to see her like that. No matter how much he knew he needed to turn away, he couldn’t. _I just need to see her a little more._ Something inside him told him to take in as much of her as he could. One more time he lost himself in her eyes. Watched as her raven black hair blew in the ever increasing wind. Everything about her, even now, caused his heart to flutter.

“Meega can’t leave you!” His voice was cracking.

“I know. I don’t want you to. No one else can save them, though. I will be here. I can hold on.”

“Youga promise?”

There was a moment of hesitation. Stitch’s eyes began to swell with tears. Something told him, again, that this was not going to end as happily as he hoped. The entire day seemed to be so painful. This was the moment though. This moment is what will change his life forever. To save the love of his life, or save the family that the two of them loved so much. Time continued, time that was being wasted.

“I promise. We’re ohana right?”

“Ih. Ohana means family.” His tears began to sting, she was too far to reach in time to save the others after.

“Family means nobody gets left behind.” Lilo knew. This was it.

“Or forgotten.”

“I love you, Stitch.” Lilo yelled. She could feel her grip slipping, but she didn’t want Stitch to see. She needed to know her family was going to be okay.

“I love you too, Lilo.” Stitch stood up from the cliff side, feeling the pain from the wound on his leg. He took in Lilo’s beauty one more time before he went to rescue everyone else.

“Thank you.” Lilo’s thanks fell on deaf ears though. The wind had grown stronger. Anything she said now would go unheard. Lilo saw the love of her life get up and turn away. It hurt her immensely to see his back turn to her. _It’s for the best. The others will be safe. I can hold on a little longer._ She was lying to herself, and she knew it. She tried her best, but as she lost feeling in her hands, she could tell she wouldn’t be staying there for long. Stitch vanished from her sight. Her heart tore. Suddenly, her grip slipped.

Lilo could feel the cold air sting her skin as she fell. She no longer feared her fate. As far as she was concerned, her fate was now sealed. The fate of those she loved was not. She began to say good-bye to everyone she loved.

“Good-bye Pleakley, …

Jumba …

Angel …

Victoria …

Nani….

Good-bye, Stitch. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”

As she thought of Stitch, she thought about everything they went through together. From the time they first met, to Stitch’s glitch, to capturing all the cousins, to the time that Stitch left. She thought that that would be the saddest day of her life, but it wasn’t. She thought the day he returned would be the happiest day of her life, but it wasn’t. The happiest day of her life turned out to be the day she confessed her feelings for Stitch. The embrace and kiss they shared that day felt like no other. She was almost able to feel herself melt into his arms. His lips set her on fire, the only thing that mattered was that they had each other. Her life changed forever in that moment, and she wouldn’t take it back for the world. As it turned out, the saddest day of her life was this day. The day she would reluctantly leave Stitch and her family for good. She didn’t want it to end this way, but it seemed like the earth was about to claim her.

As quickly as she fell, she felt the darkness surround her. _Am I dead?_ She didn’t know the answer. No one was around to give her an answer either. All she could see was darkness, and all she could feel was peace. Inside the darkness she could hear something. Something far off in the distance. It sounded familiar. It sounded like Stitch.

“Wake Up. Please wake up.”

 _I’m asleep? Then I’m not dead! But, why can’t I wake up?_ She tried. She tried harder to wake up than she ever tried in her worst nightmares. Nothing she did worked.

Lilo was stuck in a sleep from which she could not wake. Stitch watched over her. Never wanting to leave her side. Everything was going so well, and to think about a month ago everything was still what they considered “normal.”


	2. One Month Earlier

**One month earlier**

Lilo and Stitch we’re making their usual rounds, checking to make sure all the experiments on the island we’re accounted for and safe. Every month they would do this, if not more often. After the Leroy attack the previous year, the Grand Councilwoman made it a part of Lilo’s ambassador duties to make sure that each and every experiment stayed safe and accounted for. Lilo and Stitch were happy to comply of course, the experiments were ohana, and so none of them would ever be left behind or forgotten.

Seeing Lidds, Daze, and Catalyst off in the distance, Lilo checked off the final three boxes on her digital list. She closed the round, red device just as the Grand Councilwoman’s face appeared on the front screen.

“Ah, Ambassador Pelekai. I assume everything is in order?”

“Yes. We actually just finished. All of the experiments on Kaua’i are accounted for. The same goes for the ones on the island Yin and Yang had made. I trust you were able to get in contact with Pleakley’s planet. Mr. Stenchy and Mrs. Sickly are okay as well?”

“Indeed. Experiment 254 and 255 are perfectly safe and sound. However, I do not imagine anyone targeting them. The…aroma they create seems to be weakening, after that they will be harmless.”

“As long as no one steals them for their cuteness.” Lilo said with a giggle.

“Heh, yes, we will continue watching over them as well.”

Stitch moved closer to Lilo so he could also be seen, practically pressed right up against her. “Takka. For everything youga do for us.”

“You are most welcome, 62- Stitch.” It was a hard change, but she always tried her best to address Stitch by name, rather than by number, as he requested after the battle.

The two smiled as they bade their farewells, both parties reassuring each other that they would get in contact immediately if anything were to come up. Lilo and Stitch stood there for a moment, letting the feeling of being down their official jobs pass over them. After the moment had passed, the two noticed how close they were and began to blush. Stitch stepped away, quickly. _Where are these feelings coming from? Why can’t I get close to her without feeling… what is this feeling?_ Stitch shook his head and looked at his friend, he saw that her usual tan face had also turned slightly red, making Stitch’s heart flutter.

Lilo turned away and brought her hands up to her face, feeling the warmth. _What was that? Why am I blushing?_ Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her friend, noticing that she didn’t feel flushed anymore, but seeing his eyes so intent on her brought a feeling she couldn’t describe to her stomach. Instead of dwelling on it though, she just smiled, and he smiled in return. Letting the awkwardness pass the two started walking, in no direction in particular.

“So, Stitch,” Lilo began, “we finished up a lot more quickly this time, didn’t we?”

“Ih. Feels good.”

“Yeah, it does. It’s barely past noon, I’m still full from that meal Frenchfry made us.”

“Meega too.” Stitch walked beside Lilo on all fours. Wishing he could stand up, but there were too many tourists around. He promised both the Galactic Council and Cobra Bubbles that he would keep up the guise of a dog until they made it public knowledge of aliens. Until then, he and his cousins would continue to be exotic animals on the island of Kaua’i. “Lots of people.”

“You’re right, there are a lot of people.” Lilo looked around quizzically. Until something caught her attention. Looking up, she saw people hanging heart shaped decorations on the electrical poles. “It’s almost Valentine’s day!”

Lilo looked down at Stitch with a huge grin. “That’s why it’s so crowded. The Valentine’s day festival is next week.”

“Hopefully cousin nagga cause trouble again.”

Lilo giggled at his comment. “I’m sure Hunkahunka is too busy with the dating service to cause trouble this year. I suppose we will need to find dates to go then.”

The two looked at each other while walking and started to blush again. Neither noticing the others redness, they both looked ahead of them, trying to hide their blushes, but also to weave through the crowd easier. After thinking about it for a few moments, Lilo realized Stitch didn’t need to ask anyone.

“So, are you going to go with Angel again this year?”

“Ih. Meega guess. Youga ask Keoni again?”

“If I see him, I suppose I will.”

Neither one was very excited about it. The year before they couldn’t wait for the festival to come. Lilo had asked Keoni multiple times before the day came. No matter how many times he said ‘no’ she kept up her persistence. In the end, she didn’t get a date, but Angel and Stitch let her go with them. Together, they managed to have a lot of fun. This year, though, Lilo and Stitch just didn’t have their heart in it.

 _I wonder why I don’t feel like asking Keoni,_ Lilo had thought, _normally I’d have already asked, but I didn’t even think about it._ While Lilo pondered her own feelings on the situation, Stitch was also questioning himself. _Angel… Maybe she doesn’t want to go. Maybe she doesn’t even know and I don’t have to go with her. Why don’t I want to go with her?_ The two walked in complete silence, both had a very dreary look to them as they shared an internal clash of emotion.

 _I want to go, but not with him. Not with him…_ Lilo repeated to herself.

 _I want to go, but not with her. Not with her…_ Stitch said to himself again and again.

 _Then who do I want to go with?_ As they were both thinking about who they wanted to go with, they look at each other, feeling her heart quicken, Lilo was about to say something just as she walked right into someone, knocking them down.

“Whoa.” Said the young surfer boy as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Lilo, standing over him. Lilo was completely embarrassed, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She was utterly speechless. “Hey Lilo, hey little blue dude.” Keoni got up and dusted himself off, completely unfazed by the fall.

“I am so sorry, Keoni.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, Lilo.” He said with a smile. “What brings you over here?”

“We were just going for a walk, we didn’t really know what to do today. We finished out plans early and I was distracted, and I didn’t see you there, and then I knocked you down. Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.”

Keoni smiled and laughed, causing Lilo’s heart to flutter. “You, uh, said that already.”

“Did I?” Lilo could feel her cheeks flush again. _I guess I do still have feelings for him after all. What was that earlier then?_

“You did.”

Stitch noticed Lilo blushing from Keoni’s actions, stirring up anger inside him. Without thinking, he stepped forward growling at the spikey haired boy. “Bark, bark bark bark. Bark.”

Keoni began baking away with his hands brought up and fear on his face. He didn’t know Stitch wasn’t a dog, but he had been around enough to know just what Stitch was capable of. Before any damage could be done, Lilo quickly grabbed Stitch, holding him back in her arms. “Stitch! What are you doing? Keoni isn’t hurting anyone.” Stitch suddenly stopped, going limp in Lilo’s arms. _What am I doing?_ Stitch turned around and looked at the one holding him. She looked worried, but mostly mad. “Stitch, you have been so good this last while, what’s going on?”

Stitch couldn’t answer, not just because Keoni was there, but he really did not have an answer. He just stared into her chocolate brown eyes and felt his heart begin to race. With his ears dropping, he began clutching at his own hands, frantically looking between her and Keoni who still looked terrified of him.

“Soka.” He whispered, just barely enough for Lilo to hear, then wiggled out of her arms and ran.

Lilo couldn’t move, she fell to her knees, absolutely stunned. Stitch hadn’t run away from her in years. She knew she had to go catch him though, something bad always happened when he ran away. Her mind kept telling her body to move, but it wasn’t listening. Eventually, a voice brought her away from her daze.

“Huh?”

“I said, ‘are you okay’?”

Lilo turned to see Keoni, kneeled down next to her with his hand on her shoulder. He looked extremely worried, something she didn’t see that often. Normally his touch or even if he just talked to her, she would feel butterflies soar in her stomach. Not now, now she only cared that Stitch was okay.

“I need to go after him.” Lilo got up, brushing off the dirt from her red muumuu.

“Are you sure? He seems like he might want some time alone.”

“No, I know Stitch. He needs me, I’m not going to let him down again.”

“Alright. I wanted to ask you something though, is it all right if I stop by later?”

Lilo wasn’t paying attention, she was looking around, trying to figure out where Stitch might have gone. “What? Oh, sure. Sorry Keoni, but I really need to hurry.” Before the young boy could even reply, Lilo took off in the direction Stitch went. There wasn’t a lot of different places he could have gone, but Lilo figured she knew exactly where he would go.

 

A few minutes later, Stitch was strapped to a cold, steel table. Even through his fur, he felt a shiver from the metals touch. Looking to his side, he could see a needle stuck in his arm. Following the tube that was attached to the needle, he found it led to a fancy machine. Other sensors were attached to his body as well, all leading to the same red machine on the wall. Next to it, was a giant computer monitor. Displayed on the monitor was Stitch’s own silhouette flashing, with numbers and calculations he couldn’t understand flooding the side. He looked back up at the curved red ceiling and sighed. There were too many times in his life now, where something bad had happened to Lilo because of him. _Because of me… I thought I would be fine now. We have no more experiments to catch. Hamsterviel is in prison, for good. Why? Why did I almost attack that boy?_

Stitch thought back to the moment he became angry. Before he could contemplate just what had caused it, his ears twitched as heavy footsteps approach from his left. He looked over towards the computer again and saw his creator, Jumba Jookiba, approaching him in his lab coat.

“I am being sorry, 626. Nothing is coming back unusual. You are completely sound, no problems in programming, and there is no more glithcing or virus.”

“Why meega almost attack Keoni then?”

“I am unable to say. All I am knowing, is that there is nothing wrong with you. Perhaps surfer boy do something to upset you? That is all I am thinking.”

Stitch sat up, he could feel all the sensors and needles attached to him tug at his fur and skin as he moved. He looked down at the examination table he was sitting on, feeling sad and guilty.

“Lilo probably hate meega.”

Jumba laughed at his creations comment. “Hate you? Ha!” Wiping a tear from one of his four eyes he put a hand on Stitch’s back. “Little earth girl could never be hating you.”

Stitch looked up at Jumba. “Meega don’t mean right now. If meega get worse, like glitch did, she hate me.”

Jumba stood silent in understanding. If nothing was wrong with Stitch, then he is acting on his own accord with no excuses. “Even so, I am not thinking little girl could ever hate you. No matter what it is you may be doing.”

“Really?” Stitch asked hopefully, still with a look of worry.

“Yes. Sometimes disappointed maybe. But never hate. Little earth girl is loving you, 626.”

Love. For some reason that word made Stitch’s heart skip a beat. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew he needed to make sure that everything was perfectly fine within him. “Can youga do one more check, a full one?”

“Sure, 626. I am going to be putting you to sleep for this time, that way I can be checking absolutely everything.”

Stitch nodded as he looked back at the ceiling, waiting for the needle to enter his arm. Feeling the tight pinch, he winced. There was no pain, but he hated needles all the same. Anything that could pierce his near indestructible body concerned him. It was over quick however, and soon, the drug took its toll on his body. He could no longer understand the words Jumba was muttering to himself and the room slowly became fuzzy. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the harder he tried, the heavier his eyelids seemed to get. Slowly the world around him became darkness, as the artificially induced sleep stole him away. Before falling completely out though, visions of Lilo filled his mind. _Lilo._

**Present Day**

“Lilo!” Stitch awoke with a start screaming, looking around frantically as he felt the cold sweat on his forehead. He quickly realized he was in Jumba’s lab, like he was only a few weeks ago. Looking down, he saw that he wasn’t the one strapped to the examination table. Instead, it was the love of his life.

“Lilo… meega soka.” He held onto her hand, determined not to leave her side until she awakened. Seeing her laying on the table with all the sensors and needles attached, pained his heart greater than he could ever imagine. She still wore her red muumuu, slightly tattered and dirty from the fall into the ocean. They were unable to change her clothing, due to Jumba’s insistence that they needed to hurry, or else she would be lost forever.

It was just him and Lilo in the lab for hours. Every now and then someone would come by to see how he was doing, giving words of encouragement and sorrow that did nothing to ease his hollow heart. Stitch only ever looked up when Jumba would come, hoping that after some time on the computer he would jump up and exclaim that Lilo would be waking up soon. He never did, Lilo didn’t awaken. It had only been half of a day since the incident, but it felt like an eternity to the small, blue experiment.

He leaned down, with tear filled eyes, and kissed Lilo softly on her forehead. Stitch hoped, that somewhere deep down inside, she could feel it and know he loved and needed her. He didn’t notice that Lilo’s older sister had just come into the lab.

Nani stared at the small creature kissing her sister, she didn’t want to interrupt, not knowing how Stitch would react. _I may never get used to it, but she is my sister._ After waiting a few moments for Stitch to go back to his usual position of sitting and staring at his beloved, Nani knocked on the metallic wall. Seeing Stitch look back at her, he didn’t tell her to leave, so she approached without fear.

“Come on, Stitch. You haven’t ate a thing all day. Starving yourself isn’t what she would want.”

“Meega not hungry.”

Nani placed her hand on his back trying to rub it comfortingly as she looked down at the sleeping form of Lilo. Wiping the quick forming tears from her eyes she tried to convince Stitch one more time. “You’re always hungry. Please, everyone’s worried about y-“

“It meega fault.” Stitch’s interruption froze her entirely. She didn’t want to blame Stitch. Everyone knew about the exchange they had the previous evening, how Lilo told Stitch to leave her for their sakes. As the older sister though, she wished Stitch had left her to die in Lilo’s place.

“Don’t be lolo. You did all you could.” She wasn’t able to hide the pain in her voice. “No one blames you, Stitch. We wouldn’t be here without you, and Lilo hasn’t left us. The others are waiting for you, please just try to eat.”

“Takka, but meega don’t want to leave.”

“Okay, I’ll bring your food then. I’ll be right back.” Nani turned around and left the ship, clutching her shirt by her heart as it felt heavier now than it ever did.

“Meega should have been able to save everyone.” His words were but a whisper, but they didn’t fall on deaf ears.

Lilo was able to hear and feel everything that happened around her, but she was still unable to speak, move, or do anything. _Please don’t beat yourself up, Stitch. You did everything you could. I’m still here…_


	3. It's a Date

After an hour of running, Lilo finally reached Jumba’s ship. Lilo was nowhere near as fast as Stitch, who could cover the distance in less than half the time. Catching her breath, she entered the confines of the red ship, hoping that Stitch was there, and that everything would be okay. Having made her way to the lab, she opened the door just in time to see Jumba walk away from an unconscious Stitch, who was laying on a table.

“Stitch!” Lilo ran up to her best friend. Shaking him, she hoped that he would open his eyes.

“L-little girl.” Said a very surprised Jumba. “I was not expecting to see you. What are you doing here?”

“I came after Stitch!” Lilo bellowed, near tears. “Why won’t he wake up?”

“I have given him a sedative. Not a lot will be knocking out 626, but now that I have managed to, he will be out for at least an hour.”

“Why did you have to put him to sleep?”

Jumba walked over to his computer console, pushing a few keys he began explaining without looking at Lilo. “I am needing to run a few tests. 626 ran into lab, looking very concerned, he asked me to check him over as thoroughly as I could. So far, I am not finding anything. To his request though, I am to do these final checks. To complete them, he must be asleep.”

Lilo began to calm down. _So nothing’s wrong with him. What a relief._ She gave his head a quick pet before walking over to Jumba. The mess of cables coming from Stitch caught her eye, paining her heart. After everything they’ve been through together, neither one liked seeing the other like this.

“Little girl, could you be telling me why my greatest experiment would suddenly ask this of me?”

“Well. We were in town, and we ran into Keoni.”

“The surfer boy?”

“Yes. Anyway, Stitch suddenly began barking at him, it almost looked like he was about to attack. I was able to stop him, but he looked scared and then ran off.”

“That is all?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm.” Jumba scratched his chin and checked over the numbers that continued appearing on his computer screen. “It doesn’t look like he has any glitches. Nothing is wrong with him physically or mentally. By all means he is completely fine. It could be he is going back to his destructive programing but-“

“No!” Lilo interrupted. “He would never do that! Stitch is good now.”

“Yes, I know. As I was going to say, I doubt he would be doing that. The only other reason is that something happened to make him want to attack. Did anything happen right before that might have angered him?”

Lilo thought about what she and Keoni were talking about. It didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary. _All I remember is talking with him like normal, then I started blushing and then Stitch got upset. Could he have been upset about me liking Keoni?_

“I really don’t know.” She didn’t want to continue on the subject. Thinking about Stitch being jealous over her gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know what it was, but she was interrupted before she could continue dwelling on it.

“Anyway. It best if you be leaving now. 626 will not be waking up for a while yet. I will be coming to get you if anything comes up.”

With Jumba’s advice, Lilo went down the dirt stairs home. She couldn’t think of any place she really wanted to go now that she had no plans for the day. Noticing the house was empty she grabbed the phone and gave Angel a call. _She will probably want to know about Stitch. Maybe we can wait together._ After a quick call, a very worried pink experiment arrived after only a few minutes. Lilo explained the situation and asked Angel if she would like to wait with her for Stitch to wake up.

“Ih! Please. Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s no problem, Angel. You’re ohana, and Stitch’s boojiboo. I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to worry, but I thought you should know.”

Pushing Stitch out of their minds the best they could, the two began to relax in the living room, watching TV. Since they didn’t get a lot of time to just the two of them, Lilo and Angel got caught up on what they’ve done recently. Angel had got a job singing at a local restaurant. She didn’t need money, but she enjoyed getting to see her voice bring joy, rather than destruction. Since being saved, she hadn’t really found a place for her to truly belong. Lilo managed to convince one of Nani’s friends to take her in and they quickly became friends. It was through her that Angel was able to start singing at the restaurant she was a waitress at.

“So, Angel. I was wondering if you were planning on going to the Valentine’s festival.”

“Isa that time of year already?”

“Yeah. It kind of snuck up didn’t it?”

“Ih. Meega ask Stitch if he want to go with me, once he is better.”

“I bet he’d like that.” Lilo said with a smile. She didn’t feel like smiling though.

“Do you have a date?”

“No. I was going to ask Keoni when….” Lilo was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. “Who could that be?”

Lilo opened the door, completely stunned. Angel walked over on all fours, mimicking a dog like Stitch usually does, to see a tall brown haired boy at the door.

“Keoni? What are you doing here?”

“Hey Lilo. Hey little pink dudette. I said I was going to come by later, didn’t you hear me?”

“No, I didn’t. Sorry. Come in.”

Keoni started looking around the place while sitting down at the couch. “Not much has changed since I was over last.”

“No. We don’t need a lot so not much changes.”

“Oh yeah. How’s your dog doing?” Keoni cursed himself for bring it up. Instantly, Lilo’s face dropped. He could also see Angel’s demeanor change slightly at the mention of Stitch. “Is it not good?”

“We don’t know. He’s being looked at now actually.”

“So he’s at the vet?”

“Um… yeah, you could say that.” Not wanting to bring the mood down any further, Lilo quickly changed the subject, sitting down next to the boy. “So, what did you come by for?”

“Well, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentine’s Day Festival with me.”

“Really?” Lilo was ecstatic. _I’ve been waiting for Keoni to ask me out for so long!_ “I mean. Yes. Of course I would like to go with you.” Lilo tried to play herself off as cool, not wanting to seem too eager.

Keoni’s smile reached ear to ear. “Great. I can’t wait. If you’re not doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering if you would want to go out for supper with me too.”

Lilo couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Angel just looked at her quizzically. She had never seen this side of Lilo before.

“Absolutely. It’s a date then?”

“It’s a date.”

The two worked out the details of their dinner plans before Keoni left to start getting ready. It was going to be a very fancy dinner. Lilo almost didn’t get the door closed all the way before she started getting questioned by Angel.

“Was that Lilo’s boojiboo?”

“No. That was Keoni. I’ve had a crush on him for a long time now. I’ve always wanted him to ask me out, but he never did until now.”

“So, you want him to be your boojiboo?”

“Yea-“Lilo paused. Causing Angel to tilt her head, wondering why Lilo stopped suddenly. _I do want him as my boyfriend right? It’s what I’ve wanted for years. So, why don’t I feel so confident about it?_ “I’ve wanted that for a long time now.”

“Well then meega happy for you.” Angel said with a smile. “Meega been wondering something.”

“What is it?” Lilo asked as they returned to watching TV. Seeing that almost an hour had passed.

“Stitch sill wants me as his boojiboo, ih?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?” Lilo saw how concerned Angel was over the matter, and gave her her full attention.

“Well. Weega haven’t spent a lot of time together lately. Meega think he may no longer like me.”

“Don’t be lolo.” Lilo grabbed Angels hand comfortingly. “He and I have been busy with our duties for the Galactic Council. I’m sure he cares for you still.”

 _They’ve been busy…_ Angel thought while looking away.

Lilo could tell her pep talk wasn’t having much of an effect on her friend. “I have an idea.”

Angel looked back at Lilo, curious as to what she had in mind. “What is it?”

“Well, Keoni and I are having our date tomorrow.” _It still doesn’t sound right._ “So, why don’t you and Stitch go on a date too?”

“A date? We never been on a real date before.”

“Then it will be perfect! I’m sure that’s just what you need to get that love flowing again.”

Angel became distant. Her cheeks grew red as she imagined her and Stitch being out to dinner together. Stitch being a perfect gentleman as they dined at a fancy restaurant. The more she thought about it, the more the idea excited her. “Meega like that idea.”

Lilo could see the distant look on Angel’s face and giggled at the smile she was making. She happened to glance at the clock and saw that Stitch should be waking up soon.

“Come on Angel. Stitch should almost be awake.”

At the mention of Stitch, Angel shook her head as she came back to her senses. With words of agreement, the two headed up to Jumba’s lab. Passing Nani along the way, who asked how the day went without answer. She just shrugged and carried her groceries into the house to start making dinner.

Jumba came out of the lab’s door just as they themselves had reached it. “Ah! Little girl, and 624! It is good timing. 626 is just waking up now. I was on my way to get you.”

Angel stepped forward, holding her own hands with tears almost forming in her eyes. “Is boojiboo okay now?”

“Yes. 626 is just fine. You can go be seeing him now.”

Angel rushed into the lab, leaving the two behind.

“Stitch is really okay?” Lilo asked the large alien.

“Yes. As far as I can tell, nothing is being the matter with him.”

“So then earlier?”

“I do not know. All I am knowing is that nothing is wrong with him physically, mentally, or in his programing. He completely acted on his own accord.”

Still confused on the matter, Jumba left to go back to the house. Lilo made her way into the lab, finding Angel hugging Stitch as he was sitting on the examination table, cables still connected to him. The sight made her smile, but it was weak. Seeing them like that gave her a feeling she couldn’t describe. Pushing it aside she made her way to Stitch, who just noticed her approaching. Ending his hug with Angel, he began his apology.

“Meega soka, Lilo.”

“Don’t worry about it, Stitch. You feeling okay?”

“Ih.”

“That’s good. Don’t go running off like that again okay?”

“Smish. Meega just nagga want to cause trouble like before.”

“I know, Stitch.” Lilo pulled him into her own forgiving hug. “Just don’t scare me like that. What would I do without you?”

“Soka.” Stitch whispered, enjoying the warm embrace from his longtime friend. “Meega won’t do it again.”

The two enjoyed the hug a little too long, making Angel a little jealous and a bit concerned. She coughed, snapping them out of their moment. They pulled away, feeling themselves grow a little red in the process.

“Anyway, Stitch. Keoni asked me to the Valentine’s Festival. Also, we’re going on a date tomorrow!”

“Gaba?” Stitch was stunned. That was the last thing he expected to hear after he nearly attacked the boy.

“Yeah. I was thinking, since he and I are going out tomorrow, why don’t you and Angel as well?”

Stitch looked at his pink angel. Joy and hope clear on her face and in her dark eyes. “Ih. That sounds good.”

Angel squealed in delight. She couldn’t hold her excitement at the notion of their upcoming date. She started hoping around but quickly stopped at the giggles of her friends watching her. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she bid them good bye as she gave Stitch a lick on his cheek before heading home to start getting ready.

The two waved and said good bye as well. Lilo then helped Stitch detach the rest of the wires from him before taking him back home for a day of relaxation. Something he needed after being knocked out.

**Present Day**

Stitch continued his watch over Lilo. A plate of food left untouched on a trolley next to him. Even with food before him, he still had no appetite. All he could do was sit at Lilo’s side. He would pet her head gently, hoping that any moment she would awaken. A gentle, steady beep could be heard throughout the metal room, as Lilo’s heart monitor continued. It had been a few hours since anyone came to check on them. He knew they were worried about him, maybe even more so than for Lilo.

_I know you wouldn’t want me to starve myself, Lilo. I just can’t eat. I can’t do anything. Not with you like this. Was this what it was like when you saw me in that pod, all those years ago? Did you also feel like a part of you was ripped away, right before your eyes? In that short time I was gone, what went through your mind?_

Stitch gasped as he felt a hand rub the bottom of his back. He looked down to see Angel there with him. Normally, he would of heard anything or anyone approach him, but his mind was too focused on his love laying on the table before them.

“Hi, Angel.” He said weakly.

Angel could see his pain. She noticed the plate to his side, still full of food. “You didn’t eat?”

“Meega can’t.”

“Smish….” Angel trailed off. “Meega haven’t been able to eat much either.”

“Really?”

“Ih. Lilo sacrificed herself, for me. Knowing she’s like this… it’s hard.”

“Isa because of meega.”

“It is.” Stitch was shocked. No one else had actually said it was his fault. He knew it was, but it hurt him even more to hear a friend say it. “But it is also your fault the meega isa here right now.”

Angel pulled over a chair and sat beside him. Rubbing his back some more. “If it wasn’t for you, meega wouldn’t be alive. Meega know it doesn’t mean much, and that others have already said it… But meega have to say it to you. Not only you, but Lilo too.”

“Meega and Lilo?”

“Ih. She made you save us. She chose us over herself. When she wakes up, meega don’t know how I can ever thank her. Or you.”

Stitch’s heart was lifted a bit. It finally sank in as to what had actually happened. _Lilo and I did this together._ “Takka.”

“What for?”

“For helping meega fell a tiny bit better.”

She retracted her hand from his back, to grab Lilo’s. She wanted to show Lilo that she was supporting her as well. “Anything for you two.”

Several minutes of silence passed. Even with Angel’s words, Stitch still felt a hole inside. The beep of the monitor cutting at him constantly. _We’ve been through so much, Lilo. We can make it through this too. Even when things ended with Angel…_ Realizing what he had just thought, he felt guilty with Angel right beside him.

“Angel…”

“What is it?”

“Meega soka.”

“Sorry? Why?”

“For how things ended between us.”

Angel smiled, it didn’t pain her like it did a few weeks ago. “Don’t be sorry. I understand. I’ve been warming up to Sparky lately, and besides, you two are really cute together.”

“Really?”

“Ih. Meeag think so. The other experiments do too.”

“That’s good. I really love her.”

“Meega know you do.”

Angel stayed with Stitch, wanting to keep her two best friends company in their time of need. Lilo heard everything that Angel had said. She was happy to know that she was okay, not only after the attack, but with her and Stitch’s relationship. _I wish I could do something._ She thought desperately. Try as she might, she couldn’t move, couldn’t open her eyes. Trapped inside herself. _I’m sorry you all have to suffer like this._

 


	4. Do You Really?

The two spent the rest of the day just relaxing. Stitch laid down on the couch as Lilo insisted on getting him anything he needed. While his mind was fully awake, his body was still groggy from being knocked out. Stitch had never felt like this before. Even when he had technically died during his glitch, his body didn’t feel like this. He felt bad for having Lilo do every little thing for him. In truth, he had never really been sick before. The earth viruses and illnesses didn’t have an effect on him. Jumba explained that it was due to him, “being designed so that he would be being unstoppable.” Out of anything, only Poxy would be able to make him sick in any way.

“Meega sorry for this.” Stitch said as Lilo took a cup of water from his hand, now that he was finished with it.

“Don’t be silly, Stitch.” She replied with a smile. “You’re always taking care of me, it’s really the least I could do. Just make sure to keep your promise not to run off like that again. I don’t want you to have to feel like this a lot.”

“Ih.” He said, letting his head fall back on the pillow Lilo got for him.

She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before running into the kitchen to put the cup away. As soon as she was out of sight she quickly pressed her back against the blue kitchen wall. She brought her hand up to her chest, able to feel her heart race beneath it. _What’s wrong with me? All I did was kiss his head. I’ve done it plenty of times before._ She took a deep breath and made her way to the sink to pour out the water. _It must be because of what had happened, right?_ She set the glass down and leaned against the counter, resting her head on her crossed arms. _Then why did I feel like that when I saw him and Angel together?_ She could feel a fire burn inside her at the image. _No. It’s nothing. It’s just because of everything that’s happened. It was a busy day after all. Yeah, that’s it. Between what happened with Stitch and Keoni asking me out, of course my heart would be racing._

While Lilo was in the kitchen, Stitch continued laying on the couch. As soon as Lilo’s lips had left him, he brought his hand up to the spot that she had kissed. He could still feel them there, sending heat throughout his body. _Her kisses have never felt like this before. Sure they’ve always made me happy, but what is this?_ Stitch continued his internal struggle, trying to figure out what was going on in his head and in his heart. _I can’t think about all of this right now. I have Angel. She loves me, and I love her… don’t I?_ He started thinking to all the times he had spent with the pink experiment since she first activated. Everything went by quickly at first. It was love at first sight. Despite all the bad she did for Gantu, he still felt attracted to her. After she finally turned he thought he would be able to truly be with her. When she was captured by Gantu he was truly devastated. A day didn’t go by when he didn’t think about her, and even made a small shrine for her. Once they freed her their relationship really hit off. However, it didn’t feel the same as before. _What changed?_ _Why haven’t we been on a date yet? She loves me, has since we met. And if I love her, we should be dating. We’re boojiboo’s after all._

Stitch turned over as he heard Lilo finally approaching, not asking what had taken her so long.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him rather hesitantly.

“Better now.” He replied, he could feel that his body was starting to snap out of its grogginess. “Takka to youga.”

Lilo could feel a slight blush to her cheeks return from his comment, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Stitch saw that she was acting a bit strange, but figured that that was to be expected with all that happened.

 

The rest of the night continued as normal. Eventually Stitch felt completely back to normal and the two were playing and laughing like they always did. Trying their best to suppress the thoughts and feelings that seemed to pop up out of nowhere just that afternoon. Instead they focused on what would happen the very next day. Both of them were going to go on their very first date. That morning Lilo stood in the bathroom. She was already dressed for hula class. Wearing her grass skirt, top, and lei’s on her wrists and ankles, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. Staring at herself as her heart quickened at the thought of her oncoming date.

“What am I supposed to do on a date?” She asked herself, staring at her image in the mirror hoping that an answer would just appear in front of her. “I’ve never done anything like this. I’ve always wanted it, sure, but what do I do?”

She ran the brush through her already straight hair furiously. Taking her nerves out on the long raven black strands. “Come on, Lilo. Get a hold of yourself. It’s just dinner. I eat dinner all the time.”

Her hands stopped moving, and with a sigh she placed the brush on the counter by the sink.

“If it’s just a dinner then why do you feel this way?” Her reflection asked.

“Because I like him.” Lilo said. She could feel her voice weaken at the words.

“Do you really?” The words were cool as ice, freezing her as the meaning sank in deep. The reflection waited for a response but never received one. “I thought so.”

Lilo got angry at the image, at herself. “Of course I like him! I’ve had a crush on him since we first met. I’m happy that he asked me out after all these years.”

She stormed out of the bathroom, nearly fuming. Wondering why she just got so angry at herself. She suppressed the little voice in her head, berating her for her actions. Doing her best just to ignore it and the feeling of uneasiness.

Lilo met Stitch outside, at the bottom of the steps.

“Let’s go.” Her words, coated with anger more, than she meant to put in, caught Stitch off guard for a moment. He kept a few paces behind, head tilted as he observed his friend. When she passed him he saw that her brow was furrowed in anger, with a fire in her eyes he normally didn’t see. Combine that with the way she put a slight stomp to her step and half hazardly placed her lei on her head, he knew something was wrong.

He quickly ran to her side and grabbed her hand, causing her to stop dead in her tracks as her heart skipped a beat. She took a moment to recompose herself before she turned and saw concern drawn on Stitch’s face. He paused, then looked down at his hand holding hers and let go suddenly, feeling blood rush to his head.

“Lilo oketaka?” He asked, trying to focus on her rather than his ever warming cheeks.

“I’m fine.” She replied, still anger in her tone. She saw Stitch flinch a bit and instantly felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Stitch. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“Gaba wrong?”

She smiled at his care for her, something that had always brought comfort. “I don’t know. I just felt angry suddenly. I don’t even really know why.”

She was about to continue trying to explain things. More to herself than to Stitch. However, she completely stopped as Stitch suddenly stepped forward and hugged her much like he did when they first met. Lilo didn’t really know what to do or how to react. Her heart quickened again, but everything felt really right.

“W-what are you doing?” She asked, the anger long gone from her voice.

“Hugs always make things better. Ih? Meega make youga feel better.”

His words and actions melted her. She relaxed into him and wrapped her arms around him in kind. “Thank-you.” She whispered in his ear. “I’m sorry I snapped at you like that.”

“Isa oketaka.” He slowly let go of her, feeling like her was leaving a part of him behind for some reason. “Youga feel better?”

“I do.” She could still feel his arms around her, even though they were long gone. She kept the thought out of her mind as they continued their way to class.

 

By the time class had ended Lilo, was feeling a lot better. Dancing really helped to clear her mind, and despite feeling Stitch watch her the entire time, she managed to keep focus on her lessons. Once finished, Lilo quickly ran into the changing area to get ready for her date. Keoni was supposed to pick her up shortly after class and she didn’t want to keep him waiting.

Once changed into her best dark blue mu’umu’u, Lilo re-brushed her hair, she was still worried about looking and acting her best for the date. Victoria saw the unusual amount of care Lilo was putting into her looks and became curious as to what was going on.

“Hey, Lilo. You got plans or anything?” She asked as she started tying her shoe.

“Yeah, I got big plans. Why?” Lilo tried her best to hide her date. She knew if Myrtle found out she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“It’s just that you don’t normally try so hard to look good.” Victoria thought about it for a few moments before it finally dawned on her. “Wait. Is it because of a boy?”

Lilo quickly clamped her hand over the excited girl mouth. “Shhh.” She whispered. “I don’t want the others to find out. I want to try to enjoy it.”

Victoria made some muffled sounds through Lilo’s hand.

“What?”

Victoria pulled Lilo’s hand away, finally allowing her to breathe and talk properly. “I said okay and asked who it was.”

“Keoni.” She said in a hushed tone.

“Really?” Victoria squealed, quickly throwing her hands over her mouth, seeing the other girls looking at them. “Sorry. So you asked him out and he said yes?”

“No. He asked me out, he’s meeting me here in a little bit.”

“Wow. I’m so happy for you.” She said as she threw her arms around her in a hug.

“Thanks.” Lilo replied happily. “I best get going, he should be here soon.”

 

Before hearing a reply she was already out the door. Meeting Stitch outside they waited by the road for Keoni and Angel to meet up with them. They shared with each other their nerves about their respective plans. They gained comfort knowing that the other felt just like they did, neither one really knowing what they were supposed to do on an actual real date.

It didn’t take long for Keoni to come for Lilo. With a hug good-bye Stitch watched her walk off. Feeling slightly jealous for reasons he didn’t understand. He himself didn’t have to wait much longer before two pink paw like hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who.” A sing song voice said from behind him.

“Aloha, Angel.” Stitch said with a slight giggle.

“Youga all ready?” Angel asked as she let him go, letting him turn around. She blushed slightly when he didn’t say anything. “Youga naga like it?”

Angel decided to try to dress up a little. She wore a light pink mu’umu’u around her waist like a skirt and had put a white flower on top her head on her left side.

“Youga look butifa.” Stitch said with a smile, warming up as he saw the happiness spring onto her face.

“Really? Meega so happy!” She said with a twirl. “Let’s get going then!”

The two of them made their way into town. Angel wrapped herself onto Stitch’s arm, happy to get to be on a romantic date like a real couple.

 

**Present Day**

Stitch woke up with a start. Shaking his head he looked down to see Lilo was still as peaceful as ever. He wished with all his heart that she would wake up with him. He turned his head to the side and saw that Angel was sleeping beside him, using her arms as a pillow on the examination table. _We must have fallen asleep. What time is it?_ Stitch looked at the clock he had thrown on the floor long ago. Hating how the time ticked by, like it was mocking him. _Looks like it’s almost noon._ With a sigh he picked up Angel in his arms.

“Meega be right back, Lilo.” He whispered as he gave Lilo a quick kiss on the cheek.

Doing his best not to wake up the sleeping experiment. He snuck quietly into the house and placed her on the couch. He ran to closet and grabbed a blanket to keep her warm while she slept. Once the blanket reached her she began to stir a little and turned over.

“Meega sorry.” She whispered.

For a second Stitch thought she was talking to him, but on inspection she was still completely fast asleep. With a sad sigh, he made his way outside. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he was startled by a voice behind him.

“Hey, Stitch.”

Feeling his heart race in his chest, Stitch turned to see Keoni standing there, holding himself guiltily.

“Gaba youga want?” Stitch spat in anger.

“I heard something happened to, Lilo.” He said, sadness radiating off of him.

“Lilo will be fine.” Telling himself more than the surfer boy.

“Look. I know you’re angry with me. I really don’t blame you. I was a jerk and I deserve every bit of it.” Keoni could see he wasn’t going to get a reply from the little blue experiment, so he decided to just continue. “I just wanted to come by and apologize. I feel awful for what happened, especially between us. And I just wanted to come by and say that and that I really hope Lilo gets better.”

For half a month Stitch had been furiously angry at the surfer boy. No matter what he thought that anger would never forgive him, or accept any apology. After what happened with Lilo, though. _Can I really live life with this anger inside?_

Keoni saw that Stitch wasn’t going to reply, and truly he never expected to receive any forgiveness. He truly just wanted to apologize. With his head hung low he turned and started making his way down the steps.

 _What would Lilo do?_ Stitch asked himself. Watching the back of the boy slowly descend the stairs. Still at war with himself he slid down the railing, grabbing onto the end of the rail to keep his balance as he stood.

“Thank-you.” He stated simply to the back of Keoni. Stitch jumped from the railing and quickly ran back up the mountain trail to the hidden ship. Making his way back to his Lilo as quickly as he could.

Keoni stopped when he heard Stitch’s words. He still felt bad about himself, but hearing the thanks from Stitch lifted his heavy conscience just a little bit. Enough for him to hold his head high once again.


	5. Beginning to Date

Lilo still felt nervous all the way to the restaurant. She had let Keoni pick where they went, and she was surprised that he had picked a place a little fancier than she was used to.

“Are you sure I look okay to be here?” She asked, looking over her regular clothes. She liked them because they were comfortable, and she wouldn’t change her style for anything in the world. However, it wasn’t something she’d expect to wear to a fancy restaurant.

Keoni flashed her a smile that always melted her heart. “You look fine, Lilo. What you wear doesn’t matter. Look at me, I’m in a t-shirt and jeans. Don’t worry about it, no one’s going to pay any mind to us.”

The waiter led them to their seats, and despite Keoni’s kind words, she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her the entire way there. Each gaze felt like it was looking right through her, telling her that she didn’t belong there. Relief washed over her as they were given a booth in a near empty corner of the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Lilo was about to start talking when another waiter suddenly showed up that was only a little older than Keoni. “What can I get for you to drink?” He asked while placing down two menus for the both of them.

Lilo didn’t really know what to say. _What’s okay to have? What do they even have here?_ Keoni noticed that she was getting a little panicked and couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“I’ll just have a cola.” Keoni said, giving Lilo another one of those heart racing smiles.

“Same.” She said, a little more than a squeak. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing._ Lilo tried to hide her face in the menu as her nerves were getting the best of her. She had saved and named hundreds of illegal genetic experiments. Been to space on more than one occasion. Saved the world more times than she could count and never had a second thought about it. A simple date with the boy she liked? _This is the hardest thing in the world._

It didn’t take long for Lilo to notice a trend on the menu. “This is all really expensive. Are you sure it’s okay?” Keoni tilted her menu down, forcing her to look at him again. His clear blue eyes seeming to take all the troubles away from her.

“It’ll be fine.” He said, simply and beautifully. His words were calming and seemed to close the world around them. “My dad gives me a pretty good allowance. I never really know what to spend it on. So, let me spend it on you for tonight.”

Again, his words had a powerful effect on her. She could feel heat grow in her cheeks, and she hoped he couldn’t notice. She hid from him behind the menu again, deciding on her meal. After a short time, their waiter returned, gave them their drinks, took their orders, and left with their menus. Having nothing to hide herself behind, Lilo was completely defenseless. She had lost herself in his eyes, waiting for some intelligent thing to come to her mind.

After a few moments of silence, Keoni finally started their conversation. “So how’s Stitch doing?”

“He’s doing a lot better.” Lilo was thankful her trance was finally broken. “We didn’t find anything wrong with him, completely healthy.”

“Well that’s a relief. It’d be awful if something was wrong.”

Lilo couldn’t help but go back to the time she thought Stitch had died from his glitch. It had felt like her whole world had crumbled around her again. A life without Stitch was not one she wanted to experience. Any day she woke up without him there would be an empty one. “It would be… So is Jam doing okay?” She wanted to get off the subject of Stitch’s health as quickly as possible.

“He’s been doing great actually.” He started playing with the straw in his drink. “Yeah. I mean, every now and then he makes the TV or phones go on the fritz. Can’t really blame him though, he just gets excited a lot.”

“As long as he’s doing well, that’s what we care about.”

“You do a lot for these little guys, you know that?” Keoni never really noticed how much Lilo cared and did for all the creatures on the island. It wasn’t until he took Jam in that he really understood how special they really were. He didn’t know where they came from, but Kaua’I wouldn’t be the same without them.

“Really? I guess you could say it’s my job to, but it’s the least I could do.”

“You’re job?” Keoni wondered what she meant by that, and was going to question it further, but was interrupted by their food finally arriving.

The conversation died down quickly while they started eating. Lilo ate a little faster than she should have, gaining a few looks from the people around once again. Keoni just smiled at her, but she slowed down none the less. It was a really amazing meal. Nowhere near the level that Frenchfry could make, but still up there none the less. She felt like she had something better once though. It was at the back of her mind, almost within her reach. Just a memory of taste, and the thought of Stitch returning to her. She was brought back to reality by Keoni once again as he started the conversation again.

Through the rest of the meal Lilo and Keoni talked about as much as they could. Even though Lilo had known him for years, she didn’t get to really know a lot about him aside from his love of surfing and skateboarding. They never really had a chance to just talk about life. Lilo had to keep quite a bit of hers a secret. Despite being Ambassador of Earth, she didn’t get to flaunt that title often. She did get to learn a little more about the things Keoni did and didn’t like. Such as his favorite fruit being pomegranates and that he hates the snow.

Lilo was able to talk a little bit about her adventures with Stitch. Keoni could see just how much she cared about him in the way she talked. She put so much care into each word of praise for or about him. He could actually feel her bond with him through all the stories she told. He was actually getting a little jealous of the little blue guy. It sounded like a lot more than friendship to him, but he quickly pushed the thought out, knowing that Stitch was just her pet after all.

The meal had soon ended. Much sooner than Lilo had expected or wanted. However, making their way outside, Lilo was surprised by how dark it had become. Realizing that they were in there a lot longer than they should have been, she explained that she needed to get home. Keoni offered to walk her back, which she graciously accepted. She truly treasured the diner they shared together, and they even made plans to go out again the next day. On the way home, they had reached the topic of skateboarding. Lilo loved the way he talked about the sport. You could really feel how much it meant to him. The entire way home she tried to inch herself closer to him. Every so often she would stop and look to see if he wanted her to back off, but instead she just got that same dreamy smile from him and she would feel her heart race.

Before she wanted to, they found themselves in front of Lilo’s house.

“Well, looks like this is your stop.” Keoni said, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah. I had a great time, thank you.”

“It was no problem. I had a lot of fun too.” Lilo stood there, wondering if he was going to try to kiss her good night. He took a step forward and her heart began to race again. She was disappointed when she saw him back away. “I should probably get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lilo.”

“Aloha.” She waved as his form ran off towards town. Her arm slowly fell to her side, and with a sad sigh she climbed the stairs to her house. Once inside, she simply closed the door and pressed her back against it.

 

While Lilo was enjoying the start of her date with Keoni, Stitch and Angel were having trouble getting theirs going. All of the restaurants they tried to enter would kick them out or refuse service. A lot of places still considered the new residents animals, making it hard to be normal in society. Angel was disappointed that she wouldn’t get to see her fantasy of Stitch being the perfect gentlemen fulfilled. Stitch, recognizing the sad look on her face, suggested they go for a walk through the forest. He knew just where he wanted to take her too. With a silent nod she let him take her hand and begin leading her through the maze of trees.

It didn’t take long for her mood to quickly change. Even if it wasn’t what she expected, just being out with Stitch felt refreshing and fun. Stitch was showing her a side to the island she didn’t normally see. Having spent most of her time either captured or in town, she didn’t travel the wilderness very much.

“Where youga taking meega?” She asked, loving the way the shadows of the leaves danced around them. She let go of his hand, dancing around the path, enjoying the freshness of the air. The light of the sun created a beautiful glow on the foliage above.

“Isa surprise.” Stitch told her, taking her hand as he moved a large branch for her to get by. “Weega almost there.”

Angel was very curious about what her surprise may be. She could hear the faint sound of water getting closer, but it echoed all throughout the trees. The farther they walked, the more flowers lined the forest trail. Vast and vibrant colours surrounded them everywhere she looked. Stitch loved the look of wonder on her face, enjoying the dreamy look in her eyes as she took in the beauty. Angel didn’t notice that they had actually stopped walking, still entranced by the wonder around her. Her eyes eventually met Stitch’s as he watched her, his soft and loving stare cause her to blush and look away.

“So, where are we?” Angel asked, trying to hide her face. From what she could tell, they had reached a dead end. The path seemed to stop and to her it seemed like just another part of the forest.

“Weega here.” Stitch said as he took her hand again, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled away more branches in front of them, revealing a beautiful scene.

A large waterfall was crashing down on a calm creek. A rainbow flowing over top with the trees swaying in the slight breeze. All the bushes, leaves, and vines around the creek were a beautiful and lush green, with flowers blooming fully all over. All the scents of the forest washed around inside the little clearing. Every now and then a little forest animal would rush to the stream for a drink, take a look at them and then run back into the maze of trees.

“Isa beautiful.” Angel said, completely captivated by the scene before her.

“Isa get better.” Stitch replied as he led her to a clear spot for them to sit.

Angel didn’t know what he meant by that, but she just let him carry her away. She didn’t know the island could look like this, all she ever knew were the towns, and to her they were amazing. Everything was always so calming, it always showed her why not destroying things was a good thing. This though, was different. It was exciting. Everywhere she looked she saw beautiful life taking hold of its own spot in the world. She was jealous of it. She always wanted to know where she belonged. She stole a glance at Stitch, who was watching the crashing water spray mist into the air. _Maybe I don’t need to search anymore._

Stitch sat down and lounged back, closing his eyes as he began enjoying the sounds of the forest around them. The whistling of the wind between the trees, the buzzing of bugs, and the sweet songs of the birds made a calming melody he loved. Angel smiled and sat beside him, gasping slightly when she felt Stitch’s arm wrap around her.

“Where are we?” Angel asked finally breaking the silence between the two.

“Naga nota. Lilo and meega found it one day when weega looking for cousins.”

“Youga and Lilo…” Angel said a little sadly. Her tone went unnoticed by Stitch.

“Ih. Meega naga think many people nota about it. Meega naga see people here ever. Meega come here alone a lot to think. “

Angel pushed the thought of him and Lilo spending time together out of her mind. _He’s showing me his secret place. I should be happy that he’s sharing this with me._ She nuzzled into his neck, making him smile and giggle. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Angel could feel her cheeks flush once again, but didn’t try to hide it. Instead, she gave a happy sigh into his shoulder.

“Takka.” She whispered into him.

“Hmm?” Stitch asked, not quite understanding what she was thanking him for. She giggled at the confused look on his face.

“It’s nothing.”

The two sat in their loving embrace for a while longer. Neither one wanted to ruin the mood, just cuddling against one another in the serenity of the island. After a short time, Angel could feel her stomach begin to rumble. She had been looking forward to dinner so much that she had skipped lunch. Now that it was a little while after dinner and having trekked through the forest, she was starting to get really hungry. _Not yet. I don’t want to leave this. It’s too wonderful. I finally get to be alone with Stitch, and on a date no less. He’s being so wonderful too. Sharing with me this beautiful place. I don’t want this to end._ Her wishes would not be fulfilled. After only a moment, her stomach rumbled again, this time she could hear it. Stitch did too.

“Youga hungry?” he asked sweetly.

“Ih.” She said, nodding her head sheepishly. “But meega want to stay here with youga longer. Meega can wait.”

“Naga.” Stitch replied, standing up. Angel was left disappointed and looked onto the stream one last time before motioning to get up. Stitch placed a warm hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. “Naga. Meega get food. Youga wait here. Oketaka?”

“O-okay.” She was going to question him about what he was getting, but before she had a chance to say anything, Stitch was already in the forest. As soon as he rushed passed the green bushes, birds flew out over the tree tops out of fear.

Angel just smiled and went back to watching the river flow before her. Angel waited patiently, wondering what Stitch would return with.

 

**Present Day**

Angel awoke rather confused, finding herself inside the house, rather than in the lab. When she sat up she felt the blanket ruffle around her. _How did that get there?_ It didn’t take her long to figure out what had happened. _Stitch…Thank you. Even still you’re looking after me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for those things I said to you._ She got up and folded the blanket, setting it on the arm of the couch. She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a cup for a drink of water. She pulled a chair over to the sink in order to reach the faucet well.

After her drink, she set her cup on the counter, staring at the rim as she traced it with her finger. _I know you apologized earlier, Stitch. But I really should have too. I was just so jealous. Neither one of you deserved that. You definitely don’t deserve any of this._

She released a sad sigh, turning at the sound of someone coming into the room.

“Aloha, Angel.” Nani said as she entered the kitchen, slumping herself at the table.

“Aloha.” Angel returned sadly.

Since Lilo’s accident, everyone’s usual cheery demeanor had been lost. They never noticed how much life she had brought to them all until now. Angel joined Nani at the table, neither one saying anything more to each other. The silence was deafening, Nani could hear a ringing in her ears, but still said nothing. _What is there to say?_ Nani and Angel had never really been close. Aside from Stitch, she didn’t spend any time with the experiments. Despite everything that happened she never really knew how to act around them. _They’re Stitch’s cousins. Angel is a good friend of theirs too. I should try to learn more about them. Lilo would like that._

“So, Angel.” Nani began with a sheepish grin. “How have you been lately?”

“Not good.” Angel replied sadly, looking down at the table. Averting her gaze as best she could.

“Yeah. I suppose I should’ve known that.” Nani rubbed the back of her neck. _Well that went well._ The silence was suddenly broken by Pleakley walking into the kitchen, dusting everything in sight.

“So, how are we all doing today?” He asked, rather cheerfully all things considered. When no one answered, he furrowed his brow. Looking at the dreary faces at the table he got angry. Placing his hands on his hips he taped his foot, still not getting any answer. “So.” He said more forcefully. “How are we all doing today?”

The two at the table looked over at him, faces long, being weighed down by their consciences.

“How do you think?” Nani snapped at him. “Sorry. How are you so happy?”

“Well I’m not.” Pleakley said as he went back to dusting unnecessarily. Picking up Angel’s discarded glass, dusting it, then putting it back down. “But I know that Lilo wouldn’t want me to just sit around moping forever. She would want me to keep going. Be strong. Right?” The two nodded in response, but still said nothing. “So how is the little one doing up there in the ship?”

 “Naga change with Lilo.” Angel stated plainly.

“That’s not who I meant and you know it.” He pointed at her with his feather duster. “How’s Stitch doing?”

“He hasn’t eaten.”

“Well that’s not good.” Pleakley brought his hand up to his chin, pondering over what to do. “I think the mood here is too dreary.”

Nani slammed her hands on the table, frustrated with how Pleakley was acting like everything was okay. “Why do you think that!?” She yelled. “Lilo’s hurt. She’s hurt bad. We don’t even know why!” Nani was finished with keeping herself cool and collected. “Of course we’re upset. Of course it’s dreary. What would you expect?”

“I would expect you to be smarter than this.” Pleakley snapped back, throwing Nani off. “You’re all acting like hope is lost. If Lilo taught me one thing, it’s to always have hope and never give up. She’ll pull through this, have some faith.”

Pleakley stormed out of the room, leaving the two with his words to think about. Nani slumped back into her chair. She put her head on the table with her hands on top, covering her face the best she could. Tears forming in her eyes, flowing freely down her face. Angel tried holding her own tears back, but was unable to. _He’s right._ They both thought.


	6. A River of Diamond

Angel waited patiently for Stitch’s return. The two of them had already trekked through the forest long enough for the sun to begin to set low in the sky, but as she waited for Stitch, the sun fell even lower. A warm orange glow was beginning to cast over the area, creating a beautiful effect on the water. Suddenly, she could see a waterfall of citrus, rather than crystal, fall before her. _I wonder if this is what he meant about it getting better._ She truly hadn’t been waiting for long, but every second away from Stitch felt like an eternity to her.

With the sound of rustling leaves, Angel looked away from the sight before her. She turned to find a few tall leaves starting to part with a blue creature coming out from behind them.

“Stitch!” She shouted his name, full of happiness. “Youga back already?”

“Ih.” He said, pulling a giant palm leaf behind him. “Meega found lots of food.”

“Really?” She quickly got up, dusting herself off. _Always have to look my best for Stitch._ “What did youga find?”

Stitch finished pulling the leaf carefully over, revealing a large variety of tropical fruits and nuts. Most of them already sliced, completely ready to eat, all in a nice display on the leaf.

“Did youga do all of this?”

“Meega nota youga wanted a fancy meal. This isa best meega could do.” He explained bashfully.

“Oh, boojiboo!” Angel leapt forward, tackling him down in a hug. “Isa amazing. Meega love it!” She gave him a lick across his cheek, causing him blush noticeably.

“Meega glad youga like it.” He told her, returning a lick of his own. “Should weega eat now?”

“Ih.”

The two began eating the magnificent display of food. Angel thought the flavors fit the look of the area around them, tropical and fresh. It all smelled so beautiful. She had never smelled the aroma of so many fruits at once, she had never eaten them freshly picked either. Even a few animals came out of the forest, looking for the source. Angel tossed a few pieces out to them, which were eaten or taken away immediately. _It’s so peaceful here. No wonder he likes it so much._

“Stitch.” She began.

“Ih?”

“Youga said earlier that it gets better here. Isa this what youga meant?” Angel asked, referring to the beauty of the sunsets glow reflected on the water.

“Naga. Isa butifa, ih. But isa get even more butifa.”

Angel took another bite of her fruit, wondering just what more could happen here. Once they were finally done, they set the large leaf onto the stream. Watching it float away, Angel felt another shiver. The sky had started to darken without warning. Angel looked up to see that clouds had suddenly filled the sky, blocking all of the light from getting through. She was about to ask Stitch if they should get going, when she saw a really disappointed look on his face.

“Youga oketaka?”

“Hmmm.” Stitch started thinking, he had hoped that the weather would be good, but it was looking like that wasn’t going to happen. “Meega oketaka.”

Another cold breeze brushed past them. Angel felt the chill run down her spine and grabbed onto Stitch to keep herself warm. “Isa cold now. Weega go?”

Stitch saw her start to shiver. She was right, it was getting colder by the minute. He tried to move, but something told him to stay. Something told him to wait there. “Weega wait one more minute.”

 _What could be so important?_ Angel thought, holding onto Stitch as hard as she could. His body did well to keep her warm. Most of the heat came from her heart racing so hard from being so close to him. Despite the weather, she was still enjoying the time she was spending with Stitch. She gasped suddenly as she felt Stitch’s arm wrap around her. Her cheeks turned a deeper colour of pink as a shiver went down her spine. She could feel her heart beating strong, it felt like it was about to burst from her chest. She looked up at Stitch, looking into his eyes reflecting the dark sky. _Does he feel this way too?_

Stitch’s face slowly began to light up. Angel followed his gaze to find that the clouds were quickly starting to part. The cold air also began fading away with the breaking of the clouds. After a few moments, the night sky was visible, a sea of stars radiated above them. Even the moon was full, it looked bigger than Angel had ever seen it.

“Wow. Isa beautiful.” She said in amazement. Stitch couldn’t help but giggle at her comment, he knew she hadn’t yet seen what he meant to show her. “Why are youga laughing at...mee...ga…?” As Angel brought her gaze down at Stitch, she finally saw what Stitch had meant was beautiful.

The crystal clear water was reflecting the night sky. The moon filled the waterfall, bringing it closer to her than she had ever been before. As the water flowed, it no longer looked like the blue, or even citrus orange it was before. Now it sparkled like a million jewels, flowing down the mountain side.

“What is this?” She asked in a whisper. She had seen many beautiful things today, but this was on a whole new level, something she would truly treasure forever.

“Meega discovered this one night.” Stitch answered. “Meega was sitting here when night fell, and meega couldn’t believe the way it looked.”

“Do youga and Lilo come here to see it often?” She asked, already dreading what the answer would be. Her ears dropped against her back, wishing that she was the only girl to have seen it. She couldn’t help but wish she was the only girl in Stitch’s life, but she knew she could never ask for him and Lilo to stop being friends. She did love Lilo as a friend, but she wished she would get more time with her boojiboo.

“Naga.”

“Huh?” Angel turned her attention away from the diamond river before her. She wasn’t entirely sure if she had heard him right.

“Lilo and meega found this place, but meega naga show Lilo it at night.” He told her, seeing the same sparkling of the water reflecting in her eyes. “This isa meega’s secret. Meega wanted to share it with youga.”

“With meega?” Angel could feel tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. All this time she had been jealous of Lilo. Jealous that she got to share so many things with her Stitch. Something she would never tell Stitch was that she was worried that Stitch no longer felt anything for her. _I never should have thought that. He’s sharing with me something so beautiful, something Lilo doesn’t even know about._ Angel felt more confident in her relationship with Stitch. Lilo was right, a date was just what they needed.

Stitch pulled Angel even closer into him. _I wonder how Lilo’s date is going._ He had thought about Lilo’s date almost constantly through his and Angel’s date. Something inside him told him that it was wrong for her to be out with Keoni. _It’s just me being overprotective again. Right?_ Stitch tried his best to focus on Angel, his boojiboo. To push the thoughts of Lilo out of his head as he was on his date. Try as he might, the thought never left the back of his mind, but he still enjoyed spending his time with Angel. _She really is beautiful._ He thought as he watched her continue to take in the view of the hidden valley he shared with her. The sparkling shimmer reflecting off of her fur.

“Meega think isa time to get going.” Stitch finally said, it was almost time for him and Lilo to return. Their curfew had been extended, but not by much after sunset.

“Oketaka.” Angel agreed, reluctantly. She wish she could spend the rest of the evening with Stitch, but it was also time for her to get home too. “Weega go on date again soon?”

“Ih. Meega had butifa fun.” Stitch told her with a smile. “Maybe next time weega get to do gaba youga wanted to do.”

With few words spoken, Stitch walked Angel to her new home. He knew she didn’t need any protection anymore, she could truly handle anything Earth had to offer. All the experiments could. The two of them just wanted to spend a little more time together before their evening would end. Once Angel was safely at home, she waved good-bye to him from the window.

“So, how was your date?” a voice asked from behind her.

Angel jumped, she didn’t realize that she wasn’t alone there. She turned around, stilling her racing heart, to find Clara already in her pajama pants and t-shirt. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

“It was amazing.” Angel gushed. Not feeling embarrassed about her obvious giddiness. She had really become close with Clara after moving in with her. “Weega didn’t get to go to a fancy restaurant. But Stitch showed me something even more amazing.”

Clara put the book she had been reading on the coffee table, she never really got to talk about dates before. She always wanted to have a little sister, and now she was starting to find one in Angel. “Okay. You have to tell me everything.”

Angel started telling her about the date, twirling one of her antennas in between her fingers. Clara listened intently the whole time, noticing that Angel had left out the detail about where they actually were that had this amazing view. When she questioned it, Angel only told her that it was a secret.

 

When Stitch returned home, he was surprised to find that Lilo hadn’t yet returned. It was almost time for their new curfew, and when he asked Nani she only told him that she was sure Lilo would be okay. Stitch stayed home sitting on the couch, waiting for her, feeling worried. If he had known where they had gone, he would already have been there. Something ached inside him as he waited. A feeling he hadn’t felt ever before. Time slowly ticked by. The sun had just set when Stitch was with Angel by the waterfall, and he made it home within an hour after that. Now it was a half hour passed curfew and he was growing more worried by the minute.

His ears twitched as he heard voices coming from outside. Running to the window, he pushed the curtain to the side, revealing the two on the path down below. He watched as the two stood, talking, suppressing a growl as Keoni moved towards Lilo. Relief washed over him as he watched the young boy run off, leaving Lilo behind. Stitch closed the curtain quickly as Lilo turned towards the house. Once she entered the house, she closed the door and pressed her back against it.

“Lilo!” Stitch shouted her name, instantly pulling her attention to him. Unable to hold back anymore, Stitch ran to her pulling her in a hug and lifted her up. “Meega worried about youga.”

“W-worried?” She said a little strained. “What for?”

“Youga out really late. Naga know where youga were. Worried something might have happened.”

Lilo felt warm from his touch, warmer than when she was with Keoni. His words sent something through her, bringing up those feelings she tried to suppress before. Not wanting them to come back, she quickly asked to be let down.

“Soka.” Stitch said, blushing from his sudden outburst.

“It’s okay.” She said reassuringly, brushing her hair back into place with her hands. “I’m fine, Stitch.  It was just a date.”

Stitch got uncomfortable at the word ‘date.’ He didn’t like something about the idea of her dating. _It’s because she’s my friend. I just want her safe._ He tried to keep that as the reasoning, not willing to explore it any further.

“You’re right though.” Lilo said, kicking off her sandals. “It is late. I’m sorry. Before I realized it, it was already night, I got home as soon as I could.”

Stitch was going to tell her it was okay, when a voice came from the kitchen. “Lilo? You home now?”

“Yeah, Nani!”

Nani walked in, drying a dinner plate with a damp towel. “It’s passed curfew you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Really I am. I just sort of, lost track of time.”

“I understand.” Nani said, throwing the towel over her shoulder. “But you know the rules.”

“Home before an hour after dark, unless it’s a galactic emergency.” Lilo recited.

“Or?”

“Or unless I’m with a responsible adult.”

“Was there an emergency?” Nani asked, to which Lilo shook her head. “And who were you with.”

“Keoni.”

“Then you broke curfew. Again. You didn’t even have Stitch with you this time.” Nani put down the plate so she could get down closer to Lilo’s level. “Honestly, Lilo, what am I going to do with you?”

“I won’t do it again! I promise. Please don’t ground me.” Lilo pleaded with all her heart. “I already made plans to go out with Keoni again tomorrow.”

 _Another date? Already?_ Stitch thought. Taken a back slightly by how fast things seemed to be moving between the two of them.

After some begging and negotiating, Lilo got out of being grounded. In exchange, she wasn’t allowed to watch any monster movies for a week. Also, she had to be home a half hour earlier in that time frame too.

Once they were let go, Lilo and Stitch hurried off to their room. Lilo wanted to tell Stitch about her date, and she really wanted to hear about his. In his explanation, Stitch had kept quiet about the secret of the hidden spot they had found together. While Lilo kept back how much she actually ended up talking about Stitch on her own date. Both of them could feel slight sadness at hearing the other talk about their date, but both tried not to think about it. Instead, they were happy for each other, thinking they truly couldn’t be happier.

**Present Day**

Another day had passed, and still no improvement had been made. It really could have been a week, or maybe only a few hours. Time seemed to pass differently to Stitch. Each second was no longer measured by the ticking of the clock. Now it was ruled by the beeping of a heart monitor. Each beat, each beep, each second. Every moment drilled deeper and deeper into Stitch. He would give anything for it to be him on the table instead of her. To trade places with the one he loved. Jumba started to return more frequently, no longer did he sigh when no cure or change had been found. Instead, the dread held over him like the dark clouds from the dreadful day.

“Gaba youga mean there isa naga to do?!” Stitch yelled out when Jumba once again told him he had found nothing.

“I am being sorry, 626.” Jumba told him sternly. “Nothing will stop me from finding what the problem is. But for now, there is still nothing I can be doing.”

“Youga made me! Youga made all the cousins!” Stitch felt the sadness begin to take over him, turning into anger. Anger he couldn’t direct at anyone but his creator. “Youga fixed meega’s glitch… Why can’t youga fix Lilo?” The tears started like a dam had been broken. The entire time he had been by Lilo’s side he didn’t cry once. Even though he felt sad, they wouldn’t come. Now, every tear that refused to fall flowed freely.

Jumba stood and watched his greatest creation weep before him. Fall to the floor, begging for him to give an answer to what could be done. “You’re wrong. I may have been able to create you, but I never did fix your glitch.”

“Huh?”

“I do not know what had brought you back. Perhaps it was just being luck. Maybe little girl was right about love being able to conquer anything, even death.” Jumba turned away, old feels of failure flowing through him again. “I may have failed that day… But I refuse to lose now.”

Jumba didn’t say another word as he left the lab. Stitch kneeled on the cold metal floor, watching his hands shake from supporting his own weight. _He never fixed me? I should be dead?_ Stitch didn’t know that Jumba had failed all those years ago, he had always believed that his glitch was fixed by that pod. _Love is more powerful than death…huh…_

Stitch stood, wiping the tears from his face. He returned to Lilo’s side, seeing that her lips were parted slightly. Wishing he could turn them into a smile, he lightly pressed his own lips against them. What used to be warm, now felt slightly cool.

“Youga not dead.” Stitch whispered as he pulled away from her. He took her hand into his once again, petting the top of it slowly. “Isa meega’s love just not strong enough?”

Lilo had heard every word spoken between Jumba and Stitch. She had hoped Stitch would never have to know he had actually died for a short time that day. She wish she could tell him that all was going to be okay. She wished for many things, not knowing if any of them would come true. _Your love is stronger than anything, Stitch. Please don’t give up. I won’t give up. I love you._

 


	7. Temptation

When Lilo woke up the next morning, the first thing she saw was Stitch sleeping in his cot across from her. She made her way over, never taking her eyes off of him, his chest slowly rising and falling as he dreamed peacefully. She found herself slowly drawn to him, bringing herself closer and closer. Her breath drew short and she felt her heart race. Her eyes traced every detail of his face, not leaving any part of it out. When her eye’s finally found his lips, it felt like her heart had stopped, she forgot to breathe for a second. Every part of her wanted to lean into him in that moment. Thoughts of the night before, how Stitch talked about Angel, brought her closer and closer to him. Wanting to erase those memories somehow, she found herself just inches from him when he suddenly shifted. Snapping out of her dream like state she quickly ran to the lift and headed downstairs.

The rest of the day, Lilo could feel the excitement from her time with Keoni fill her again. Stitch noticed she was keeping her distance from him, but he didn’t know why. Lilo didn’t even realize that she was doing it, but everyone else could see it. Stitch was about to approach her and ask her if he did something wrong, but just as he finally got her attention the doorbell rang.

“Lilo!” Nani called from the living room. “Keoni’s here.”

“I’m sorry, Stitch.” She quickly made her way down the hall where he finally caught her in a free. “We can talk later, alright?”

“Oketaka…” Stitch let his arm fall. He was about to call out to her one last time, but decided against it. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilo could see Stitch’s ears drop and slump against the wall. She thought that she should stop and ask him what was wrong, but Keoni called to her the moment he saw her.

“We’ll be back by curfew, Nani.” Keoni told Lilo’s older sister, reassuringly. “I’m sorry for last night. It won’t happen again.”

“Okay. You two have fun.” Nani bade them off, watching them walk down the way together for a while before finally closing the door. Once she turned around, she saw Stitch slowly poke out of the hallway. “You’re not looking so well. Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Stitch’s eyes snapped from the door to her. She could see the anxiousness in him as he clenched and unclenched his fingers.

“Meega fine.” He said, passing towards the window.

“Are things okay between you and Lilo?”

Stitch’s ear twitched at Lilo’s name. He quickly dropped the curtain back in place, staring at the cloth. His silence spoke to Nani, more than Stitch had realized. He didn’t notice Nani’s hand on his back, or the words she was speaking.

“It’ll be okay, Stitch. She’s just starting to date.” He didn’t respond. “She is still your friend. Your best friend. Nothing will change that.”

“Naga?” He looked at her, the worry didn’t leave him, but the kindness did help.

“Nothing. Boys will come and go in her eyes, but you will always be there for her, just like always.” Nani could tell she was helping, but she thought he needed a little something else to cheer him up. “Why not give that girl experiment you spend so much time with a call?”

“Meega’s boojiboo?”

“Uh. Sure.” Nani never got a grasp on Stitch’s language, but she knew enough to see a slight change in him. Even if it was only a little, it was a chance to make him feel slightly better.

Nani watched him as they waited for Angel’s arrival. While he was clearly feeling better, she could still see the worry of Lilo hang over him. Once Angel arrived, happier than Stitch had ever seen, they quickly went off on their own. Once the door had been closed once again, Pleakley poked his head from the hall. “Is the little monster gone?”

“Were you hiding, Pleakley?” Nani asked, a little surprised at him.

“Of course I was!” He stomped into the room, checking the window to make sure Stitch had actually left. “Who knows what he would do to me, the way he was acting.”

“He was really down wasn’t he?”

Pleakley sat down at the table, finding an abandoned mug of coffee. Giving it a quick sniff, he chugged the whole thing back. Nani stared at him, completely shocked at what she had just witnessed. Her mouth hung agape before she turned away.

“What?” He asked, completely ignorant of what she found so revolting.

“Maybe I should talk to Lilo about it later.”

“Good idea.” He said, looking in the mug before running his two tongues through it to clean it out. “Maybe she can get Stitch back to normal.” His voice echoed from the mug before him. “Hey, this thing makes my voice sound weird.”

While Pleakley continued to play with the mug, Nani thought about her little sister. She hoped that Lilo would keep in mind the feelings of her friends, while she started thinking about boys.

 

Lilo was surprised once again by the choice Keoni made in his date activities. The previous night he had taken her to a fancy restaurant, and now they were in a secluded parking lot, skateboarding together. Lilo had barely started to get the hang of skateboarding a while ago when she suddenly stopped practicing, and Keoni had always promised to teach her again, so now he decided it was the perfect time. Lilo was a little annoyed that she wasn’t asked on what she would like to do, but she enjoyed that he had finally kept his promise, and that she was getting to finally do something he truly loved. The entire afternoon his attention never left her, his eyes made it difficult for her to focus on what she was doing.

Every time she felt a slight improvement, she could feel him watch her and she would almost fall. There were a few close calls, but he always caught her before she hurt herself. Not that it would matter with the helmet and pads, but the action was sweet none the less.

“I’m not sure I’m going to get the hang of this.” Lilo said, sliding her board back and forth.

“Ah, don’t worry, Lilo.” He petted her back, hoping to bring her spirits up. “I know you can get this. Let’s try it one more time.”

With a nod, Lilo tried again, she had made some progress. Stopping had always been the big issue, and she was getting more and more control each time. Her goal was to go around a light post and come back to him. Starting strong, she quickly made her turn, and then she saw him in the distance. The blue shirt he was wearing flashed her back to earlier in the day. To the image of Stitch, standing there, reaching out to her. Lilo instantly lost her footing, and fell to the warm ground.

“Lilo!” Keoni called out, rushing to her side. “Are you okay?”

Lilo sat up, checking herself over. After shaking off the fall, she could see that she was alright. “Yeah. I think I’m okay.”

“What happened?” He said as he helped her up. “You were doing so well.”

“Sorry. It’s just. I thought about Stitch and I guess I just lost my concentration.”

 _Stitch huh._ He knew something was happening with Stitch lately. Since the other day, he could tell he was on Lilo’s mind a lot. “Is everything okay with him?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah. Something just seemed to be troubling him this morning, maybe I shouldn’t have come out. What if something was really wrong?” Lilo let her emotions flow, suddenly she felt neglectful and wasn’t sure what she should do about it.

“Hey, hey hey.” Keoni grabbed onto her shoulders, bringing her eyes up to his. “I’m sure he is absolutely fine. If there was something really wrong I’m sure you would have noticed.”

Lilo’s heart quickened at his touch. She could feel her cheeks grow warm and she hoped he wouldn’t notice. “I’m sure you’re right.” She said a little more than a squeak.

With a smile, he stood up and took the skateboards. He figured that was enough of that for the day. Before taking them back to the rental shop, he made one last comment. “Don’t worry. Your dog is a tough little guy.”

“My dog…yeah…” her voice was carried off by the wind, unheard by anyone but herself. _It’s because he isn’t my dog though…_

Meanwhile, Angel and Stitch were walking through the town. Angel hung off of his arm, and Stitch led them through the crowd of people. It seemed that the closer Valentine’s Day got, the more people flooded the streets. Despite the happy activities, Stitch’s mood made little change. Since the moment Angel arrived at his home, she could tell that something was wrong. He did his best to keep it from her, but when it came to emotions, Stitch could be read like a book.

Not wanting to force him into anything, Angel didn’t ask him to talk about it. However, she had hoped that her appearance would make him feel better. The second she had received his call, her excitement reached new heights. Once she had hung the phone up, Clara instantly ran out of the room.

“I’ve got the perfect thing!” She announced, running back into the room. In her hand was a light, almost white, pink scarf. They didn’t know what the weather would be like. Lately, the weather seemed to change on the drop of a dime, but even though the sun was high, and Angel was determined to wear it. “And this will help finish the look.” Clara braided Angel’s antennas into a beautiful lock. At the bottom was a bright pink flower broach holding her faux ponytail together. “Now there is no way he can keep his eyes off of you.”

Clara’s words echoed through Angel’s mind. _Can’t keep his eyes off of me, huh?_ She felt like Stitch’s eyes were on everything but her.

“Soka meega naga say anything before.” Stitch said suddenly. “Youga look butifa today.” His smile lit up Angel’s heart. She tried to act a lot more cool than she was and didn’t say anything in return. Instead, she held onto his arm tighter, unwilling to let go for anything in the world.

“Where are weega going today?” Angel asked as they continued walking down the street. She had no idea what they were doing, but really she only cared about being with Stitch.

“Meega found restaurant weega can eat at.”

“What?” Her ears perked up.

“Ih. When meega wait for youga, meega found a place.”

“Really?” She couldn’t believe it. Angel had considered her fancy restaurant dream a lost cause.

“Ih.” Angel instantly licked his cheek, unable to hold back any longer. Stitch giggled at the feeling of her tongue on him, and continued to smile as he led the way to the place he had found. Despite feeling a bit better, and showing a smile, Stitch was still thinking about Lilo. The thought never left him, and it was creeping farther and farther forward from the back of his mind.

All throughout the late lunch, Angel and Stitch talked about their interests. They never really just got to talk without interruption before. It was a nice change of pace. Stitch was surprised to find out about Angel singing in public, and that it was Clara that found the job for her.

“Don’t worry.” She told him. “Youga don’t have to worry about me being stolen away.” She said it jokingly, and Stitch laughed in return, but she truly meant it. As far as she was concerned, Stitch was the only one for her.

Stitch quickly found himself talking about Lilo again. Angel wasn’t upset, not as much as she would have been before. Now that she was going on dates with Stitch she felt a lot more confident about their relationship, but she could still see that Stitch wasn’t as happy as she was.

Lilo and Keoni’s date continued in a similar fashion. They had found a nice quiet place to sit together and eat ice cream. Since the incident earlier, Lilo couldn’t stop thinking about Stitch. Keoni could see she was pre occupied with her thoughts, but he continued on like nothing was the matter. Lilo wished she could talk more about Stitch, then it dawned on her. _I’m on a date with Keoni…why can’t I stop thinking about Stitch though._ The rest of the day, Lilo felt a slight disinterest in the boy she was with. The earlier feelings she had before he had asked her out started to rise again.

“I’m sorry, Keoni.” Lilo interrupted him midsentence. “Is it alright if I go home now?”

“Sure.” His brow furrowed, wondering what was up suddenly. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. Everything’s fine.” She reassured. “I just don’t feel up to being out.”

Keoni offered to walk her home, which she accepted. The walk home was awkwardly quiet, quite the contrast to the previous day. The boy tried to think of something to say, but the distant look in Lilo’s eyes told him it was best to keep quiet. Even the weather was slightly off. The usual Hawaiian breeze became oddly still.

Lilo didn’t even realize she was home until the door was closed behind her. She instantly began looking around for Stitch. Normally he would be right there waiting for her when she got home. His absence made her heart race, wondering where he could be. She had already began her search for him throughout the house when Nani called her to the living room.

“Oh. He went out.” Lilo said softly once Nani told her where Stitch was.

“Yeah. He looked really down, I suggested he and Angel go spend some time together.”

“That’ll be good for them.” She tried to sound happy, but she felt surprisingly sad. She had meant to talk to him, but now she would have to wait. The idea that he was with Angel just added to her sadness and confusion. Nani could see the gloom in Lilo’s face, she decided that now would be the best time to talk to Lilo about Stitch.

“Is everything okay with you and Stitch?” She asked plainly.

“Everything is fine…” Lilo couldn’t think of anything being wrong between them. They weren’t fighting, really they hadn’t been happier. “Why?”

“Well you were avoiding him this morning. And when you left he looked like a sad puppy.”

“I wasn’t avoiding him.” Lilo defended, to which Nani raised her eyebrow. _Was I?_

“Lilo.”

“Maybe I was…” She looked away from her sister. Trying more than anything to figure out what was going on with her.

“Is there something happening between you two?” Nani pulled Lilo’s attention back to her.

Nani’s question sent her mind to that morning, when Lilo felt herself drawn close to Stitch, leaning in. _To do what? What was I going to do?_  Lilo suddenly felt her heart race and her cheeks begin to flush. “What do you mean?” She felt a sudden nervousness shoot through her. Like something deep inside starting to surface.

“Well did you guys fight or something? If you did, I’m sure you two can make up.”

Lilo felt herself calm down again. She told her sister that really nothing had happened between them and quickly asked to be alone. Nani just told her to talk to Stitch and get things sorted out between them soon. Lilo returned to her room and flopped onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she only entertained herself with her thoughts. _What is wrong with you Lilo? What are these feelings?_ She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. _Keoni. I just left him like that. I didn’t even say anything._ Lilo continued moping in her room for a few more hours, until she finally heard the front door open and close.

“Stitch!” The sudden thought of his return made her heart beat strong again. Shaking away the uncomfortable feeling, she rushed downstairs. She felt excited to see him after a day of being away. She hadn’t spent so long apart from him in quite some time. The excitement died down the moment she saw him standing in the doorway, with Angel on his arm and her lips on his cheek.

**Present Day**

Everything was still the same. No change had been found in Lilo’s condition and Stitch still barely ate. He spent most of his time sleeping by Lilo’s side. While he continued to pray and hope for her safe recovery, Pleakley’s philosophy started to take over the house.

Soon Nani, David, Angel, and Jumba could smile again as they spent their time trying to be happy for Lilo’s sake. They didn’t often visit Stitch, unless it was in order check on Lilo or try to get him to eat. In his adamancy against leaving Lilo’s side, they had given up trying to get him to join them in the house. He only ever went down in the odd occasion to grab something from their room. He hoped that if he found something they shared that it would help wake her up.

The Pelekai house continued it’s usual routine, until they heard an unexpected knock at the door. Pleakley, dressed in a maid outfit, called to get the door first.

“Hello.” He said as he opened the door. “How can I help…yo…” Seeing the visitor at the door, Pleakley immediately screamed and tried to run away. He left the door wide open and ended up tripping over his own feet. “AHHHHH. Not again! Help! Angel! Help!”

Hearing Pleakley’s cries, the entire family ran to the living room. Having seen who was standing at the door, Nani, David, and Jumba immediately ran back deeper into the house. Angel on the other hand, did not. Pleakley continued cowering in the entrance way, laying in the fetal position as he rocked back and forth. He was muttering about not wanting to be taken again.

Angel’s eyes became slits. She was ready for a fight. Nothing in her being was going to let what they had just gone through happen again. “What do youga want?”

The visitor didn’t answer. Instead, the look in his face spoke volumes to her. She ran outside and slammed the door.

“Is it over?” Pleakley asked, finally looking around him.

Stitch thought his mind was playing tricks on him. _That’s what it has to be. Right? There was no way that just happened._ He held onto Lilo’s hand tighter, hoping it would happen again. Hoping that he would feel her move her hand again, ever so slightly. He held his breath. _Please. One more time._ When nothing happened, he believed he had just hoped so badly that he imagined something.

A sudden knock at the metal door pulled him away from Lilo. Giving her a kiss, he promised not to be gone long.

“Gaba isa it, Angel?” He asked once he left the room.

“Weega have a visitor.” She stated. He could see the worry on her face and the slight fear in her voice. He followed her, unable to prepare for who he was about to meet.

“Isa something going on?”

“Just… Come with meega. Try not to be angry.”

As Stitch left the room, he didn’t notice the slight change in the beeping that filled the large metal labs. Lilo’s heart monitor began to race. Fast. For a few moments it increased back to it’s usual rate, however, it didn’t last long. It would return back to what it was long before Stitch or anyone would return.


	8. Temptation II

All of the excitement, all of the feelings she had just felt, washed away in a single moment. Lilo felt completely frozen into place, unable to move or look away from what was before her. _Of course they kiss. They’ve been together long enough._ She still felt sick to her stomach at the display. She couldn’t say anything about it. For some reason, a simple kiss on the cheek was making her angry, and there was nothing to do about it. After a few moments the spell was broken, and Lilo could move again, but only because of a voice that for the first time, suddenly sounded bitter sweet.

“Lilo!” Stitch exclaimed in his cheery voice once he saw her. Angel’s lips left him once she realized they were being watched. “Meega-“before Stitch could say another word, Lilo ran. She didn’t know what compelled her to go, but she wasn’t going to stop her legs.

“Lilo?” Stitch felt his sadness from earlier return. “Why do youga run?”

Angel saw the change in Stitch. It pained her to see the grief come over him. “Go to her.”

“Huh?” Stitch looked into her eyes. He had promised to spend a little more time with Angel, he couldn’t just leave her like that. “Gaba about youga? Weega spend time together, ih?”

“Naga.” Angel shook her head and took his hand. “Weega have time together again soon. Lilo seems upset with something, and youga been worried all day. Go. Find out what’s wrong.”

With a nod and a kiss on the cheek, Stitch ran off after Lilo, once out the back door he called her name, wondering where she could have gone. Angel stood near the front door, slightly heart broken. Once again, Stitch had been taken from her by Lilo. _Whatever is happening, please fix it soon._

“Oh, Angel.” Nani said when she entered, she scanned the room before looking back into the kitchen. Not finding what she was looking for, she looked back to the little pink experiment. “Where did those two go? I’m sorry. Make yourself at home while I go get Lilo and Stitch.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m going.”

“Are you sure?” Nani asked, slightly concerned. She saw enough sadness in that house to notice when someone was being troubled. Angel’s droopy demeanor told her something was up, but before she could ask, Angel was already gone. “Where could those two have gone?”

“Maybe they are with the working things out between them.” Jumba said as he turned a page of the newspaper at the kitchen table.

“Good.” Pleakley’s echoing voice radiated from the other side of the table. He had held onto the mug all day, fascinated by what it did to his voice. “Then I can walk in this house without worry.”

“Hey.” Jumba reached across the table. “Let me give that a try.”

“No!” Pleakley held tightly onto the mug, pulling it to his chest. “This is my voice changer and you can’t have it!”

Nani shook her head and went to lay on the couch. The faint arguments of the two aliens filled the background as she closed her eyes. She had had a very busy week, and with something going on between her sister and Stitch, she was drained from worry.

It didn’t take long for Stitch to find Lilo, he knew her well enough to know there were only a few places she would have gone. He stared up at the tree house before him. Knowing that Lilo had to be up there, it began to look impossibly high. Slowly, he took each plank one step at a time, before he finally poked his head up over the wooden floor. His eyes first went to the mess that was strewn about their little home away from home.

Last time they were there they had the sudden urge to draw. They spent hours with their pencils and crayons. In typical fashion they didn’t clean it up, they meant to but had forgotten. Now the papers were shifted to the sides, and a few crayons lay broken from when Lilo had run up there. She stood with her back to the opening, leaning against the fence wall she stared out onto the horizon. Once Lilo heard Stitch step onto the floor she quickly wiped away her tears.

“Lilo?” Stitch said, hesitantly.

“Yeah, Stitch?” Lilo tried to sound happy, like she didn’t just run away and that something wasn’t pulling at her inside. _What is wrong with me?_

“Isa Lilo okay?” He stepped forward, feeling something under his foot. Bending down, he picked up one of the pictures they had done before. It showed the two of them, holding hands. The words ‘ohana’ and ‘friends’ were written above and below them.

“I’m great, Stitch.” Her voice cracked, and she still didn’t look at him. Stitch put the picture to the side with the others.

“Stitch soka.” He apologized, ashamed of himself. Stitch truly believed that he was the cause for Lilo’s behavior. That she wouldn’t have avoided him that morning, or ran off into the night if it wasn’t for him.

“What?” Lilo finally turned around to see him. His was looking straight at the floor and was holding himself.

“Stitch soka for whatever meega did to upset youga.” He looked up, and Lilo finally saw what her actions had put Stitch through. “Naga nota gaba meega did. Please tell meega and meega naga do again.”

“Oh, Stitch.” Lilo’s voice didn’t hide her emotions for her. She couldn’t believe that Stitch would think he had done something to upset her. _He didn’t. But then why do I feel upset?_ She didn’t understand her own emotions anymore, but it hurt her even more to see Stitch like this. She stepped towards him and he looked back down, not sure what he should do. She hesitated once before finally putting her hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t upset me, Stitch. You haven’t done anything wrong.” She lifted his head up so that he would look into her eyes and told him again.

“Then why youga?”

“I don’t know.” She interrupted, looking away and removing her hand. “I really don’t know what’s been wrong with me today. Since this morning when I…” She didn’t finish her sentence. She couldn’t. That feeling of being drawn to Stitch returned, and she still didn’t know what she was going to do that morning if she hadn’t stopped herself.

“When youga gaba?” Stitch was curious. If he wasn’t the cause he wanted to know what had happened. He placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to face him. When he did, he suddenly became speechless. It wasn’t sadness that showed in her eyes. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it reflected exactly how he had been feeling around Lilo lately. Lilo’s cheeks were flushed and Stitch could feel his doing the same as he realized how close he was to her.

“It was nothing.” She said in a hushed voice. Stitch’s hand felt like fire to her, she could feel her entire body warming from his touch. It was slowly getting harder to think. “I…I’m just…sorry.”

“Gaba?” Stitch was also slowly losing himself. All the thoughts and feelings of the past few days were bubbling up inside him. He no longer felt sad about earlier, he no longer felt guilty. All he could feel was a need to get even closer to Lilo.

Lilo still had some sense in her, though the desire she felt before had returned. “I shouldn’t have avoided you, or ran away. I’m sorry.” Her eyes scanned his face again, the sad look he had before had vanished. Now he looked like she felt, and it made her stomach knot inside. “Friends?”

“Achi-babas.” Stitch pulled Lilo into a hug which she was more than happy to return. They were both relieved that all that was behind them now and they could go back to being friends. Lilo gave Stitch a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for forgiving her.

Stitch pulled his head away from her and looked into her eyes. The blush they shared deepened even more from the kiss Lilo had just given. Neither one moved, feeling the same connection. The pull to each other had become too strong. They closed their eyes and they started getting closer together. Neither one was in control of their bodies or were thinking as the distance between their lips slowly shrank. Lilo could feel Stitch’s breath on her as their lips almost touched.

Their eyes shot wide open as thoughts of Keoni and Angel suddenly flashed into their minds. They quickly took a few steps apart, composing themselves from what they had almost done.

_I almost kissed him._

_I almost kissed her._

Neither one spoke as they started to realize what the feelings they’d been having were. However, both also thought that they were the only one about to kiss, not noticing that the other was leaning in as well. _I can’t believe I almost did that. He’s with Angel, and I have Keoni._ With a nervous laugh, the two returned to the house together. Along the way, Lilo suggested they spend the next day together. She didn’t know if it would be a good idea considering what she had almost done, but she wanted to make up for how she had treated Stitch.

Stitch agreed, however, he was also unsure about how good an idea it would be. _What would Lilo think if I actually kissed her? She’s dating Keoni now. She’d probably hate me._ The two kept quiet about their inner turmoil, smiling as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Angel had made it home, and Clara could tell things didn’t go so well. Once in the living room, Angel threw the scarf on the floor and unclip her antenna, letting them unwind back to normal. She laid on the couch face in a pillow.

“Rough day?” Clara asked, picking up her discarded clothing. Angel just nodded. “What happened?”

“Stitch took me to a fancy restaurant. It was really good.”

“Well that sounds really nice. What went wrong?”

“Lilo.”

“Oh.” Clara sat down on the couch beside her, putting her hand on Angel’s back. “Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

“I could tell from the beginning that something was upsetting him. Eventually he told me that Lilo was avoiding him. He thought he had done something wrong.” Angel continued to explain, telling her how once they got home Lilo ran off at the sight of him, and how she encouraged him to go after. “I couldn’t ask him to not go, they’ve been friends forever. If he thinks she’s mad at him, he wouldn’t be happy. Not even with me.”

“That’s not really fair. He’s your boyfriend, not hers.” Angel didn’t reply, her silence made Clara worry. “Do you think something’s going on between them?”

“Oh no.” Angel instantly replied, sitting up. “Lilo is my friend, and Stitch would never do that to me. I’ve just been feeling like maybe Stitch doesn’t feel for me the way I feel for him.”

“Hmm.” Clara thought about it for a moment, to her it sounded like something might be going on between Lilo and Stitch, but she trusted Angel’s judgment. “Then we just need something to rekindle that fire in him.”

The rest of the evening, Clara planned with Angel on ways that they could rekindle the love from Stitch. There was still some time before Valentine’s Day, and if everything failed, she had a secret plan to unleash on Saturday.

**Present Day**

Angel led Stitch outside. She was really worried about what Stitch would do once he saw their visitor, but there was nothing she could do about that. All she was supposed to do was bring out Stitch, after that everything was out of her control.

Stitch had asked a few times who it was they were going to see. Whenever he did, Angel just avoided the question. Stitch was getting suspicious once they headed into the trees. He was expecting whoever it was to just be outside the ship, not hidden away from everything.

With a hesitation and a sigh that confused Stitch, Angel pulled away a branch, allowing Stitch to walk onto the pathway between trees. Stitch looked around for whoever it was that wanted to talk to him. He wasn’t expecting the red experiment look alike of his to show himself.

“Leroy!” Stitch growled, releasing his alien appendages midair as he leapt at his red foe. The two tumbled on the ground until Stitch was kneeling on top, a single claw raised. “Meega should kill youga for what youga did!”

Leroy didn’t move, he just closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come. He expected it, slightly hoped for it even. When he didn’t feel the sharp claw tear through him he finally opened his eyes.

“Gaba youga doing, Angel?” Stitch asked, his arm being held back by the pink experiment. Leroy looked at Stitch’s hand and then towards Angel, completely confused.

“Youga didn’t even listen to what he had to say!” She pulled Stitch right off of Leroy, allowing him to stand again.

“Why should meega?” Stitch’s eyes never left the evil experiment for a moment. “He hurt you, and captured you. He captured all of you!” Stitch turned back to him, his anger boiling his blood. “Youga the reason Lilo’s hurt. So tell meega, Angel. Why meega shouldn’t kill him for what he’s done.”

“Meega sorry.” Leroy finally said, stopping Stitch in his tracks.

“Gaba?”

“Meega sorry for what meega did.” Leroy looked to Angel who gave him a nod, telling him to continue. “Meega know it naga ever be enough, but meega sorry.” Stitch was stunned, he never imagined Leroy could feel anything but anger and hate. Now for the first time Stitch noticed he look utterly broken and filthy. Not from their rolling in the dirt either.

Stitch finally let himself relax, letting his extra arms, antenna, and spines return back into his body. “How are youga sorry?”

Leroy hesitated, it was hard for him to admit. He was made to never be anything but evil. He was made so that he could never be turned good, yet here he stood. Leroy felt more guilt and pain then he ever thought would be possible. “Because Lilo changed meega. She made meega realize how wrong meega always been.”


	9. Breaking Out

On Turion Prison Asteroid Number Five, Hamsterveil hung from the ceiling, unable to move. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, the familiar uncomfortableness of the situation. Once a significant amount of time had passed, he decided it was time to take action.

“Computer. Hamsterveil override action twelve.” He spoke with pure disdain for the prison, joy filled him knowing that they never wiped his override system.

“Override twelve, activated. Freeing Dr. Jacque Von Hamsterwheel.” Responded the female computer voice.

Hearing his name pronounced wrong once again, he went into a fit. “It is Hamsterveil. HamsterVEIL! Ugh.” The restraints around his body began to move, slowly bringing him to the ground before it flipped him over and let his small body go. “No matter. Not anymore.”

He made his way over to his glass prison door. After clearing his throat he was ready to make his escape. “Computer, open cell door two-three-one.”

“Cell door, opening. Have a good day, Hamsterwheel.” The door opened and the small alien rodent flinched at the name again. Shaking it off he ran a down the cell block, reading the names of the captives inside. After capture, the Leroy clones had been transferred to different prisons across the galaxy, only the original still remained on asteroid five.

Dodging past a few guards, he finally found the door he was looking for. He jumped up to the control panel, punching in a different number with each jump. After the final button was pushed, the door slid open. Short of breath, he snuck inside, feeling the door close behind him. The room was nearly pitch black. Behind a wall of glass a single light flickered in the detention prison cell.

“Isa that time already?” A devilish voice said from the darkness. Suddenly the suspended light started to sway back and forth as a form rushed passed it on the ceiling. In its swaying, it revealed a newspaper cutout with Lilo and Stitch’s picture taking up most of the page.

“Indeed it is.” Hamsterveil said with a little fear in his voice. A maniacal laugh came from the darkness as a wad of acidic spit shot across the cell. Lilo and Stitch’s picture slowly melted, leaving nothing but a small burn mark on the wall. “Are you ready? Leroy?”

The red experiment made to be pure evil stepped into the light. His prison uniform was quickly torn off by his extra pair of arms. “Created ready.”

A huge explosion rocked the entire prison. Red lights began flashing as guards ran down the halls. Plasma cannons fired at the two escaped convicts. Easily deflecting the bullets, Leroy kept the small rodent safe. Only Hamsterveil was going to be able to get them out of there, and he needed him to get his revenge.

“They went that way!” A guard shouted, directing more dinosaur like aliens towards the gunfire. It didn’t take long until the two had become surrounded in the tight hallways. Three guards on either side of them stared down the barrels of their plasma rifles. Leroy looked down each side, his brain figuring out the best plan of attack. He could survive the oncoming onslaught, Hamsterveil could not. Finding the solution with his faster than super computer brain, he waited for his opportunity.

“Freeze!” Shouted one of the guards. “There is no escape!” Leroy wasn’t paying attention. He was waiting. Hamsterveil had shouted something at the guards, but even those words didn’t reach the patient experiment.

Finally, Leroy heard a click. The triggers of the weapons had been pulled and finally it was time to act. His hands submerged into the metal flooring beneath them. He pulled up two panels, creating a shield on either side. Grabbing his creator, he jumped into the opening he made. He could feel the blasts of plasma hit the metal floorings beside him. He could hear the footsteps of the guards quickly approaching. He tore some electrical cables that were laid on the ground. With some sparks shooting between the now two pieces, all the lights in the hall powered down.

“Ahahahaha. Ziz-ziz!” He shouted, pressing the exposed cables to the metal floor the guards were standing on. Flashes of light and the screams of the guards were all the two could perceive from their little shelter. Once the screams had finally stopped, he reconnected the cables, bringing light back to them.

“Good job, Leroy.” Hamsterveil said once he saw that all the guards were lying on the ground. “That’ll show those bumbling buffoons what they are dealing with!”

The path now clear the two headed down the hall, leaving the carnage behind them. It didn’t take long to reach the docking bay, and Leroy knew exactly which ship they were going to take. The sounds of guards quickly filled the large hanger. Without hesitation they began to fire their plasma rifles and cannons towards the two escaped convicts.

Leroy carried the small rodent through the barrage of plasma. Weaving and dodging, he easily escaped each shot. The sound of explosions filled the hanger as stray shots hit fuel containers, police cruisers, supplies, and transport vehicles.

“Leroy! This is getting awfully close!” Hamsterveil’s cries couldn’t be heard over the sounds of battle. They grew closer and closer to the red cruiser that Leroy was particularly fond of. Without a scratch on them, Leroy threw the rodent into the cruiser before jumping in himself. Wads of plasma flew passed them, and before they could shoot down the ship, Leroy activated the shields. They had done it. With a quick take off, the two were out of the prison, ready to finally enact their revenge.

 

The day had been awkward for Lilo and Stitch. The events of the previous night never once left their minds, but they were determined to spend time together. Each moment felt like a battle, they were continually torn between the feelings for the one they were with, and these feelings for the friend they’ve had forever. Nani was happy to see that the two had managed to work things out, and Pleakley was happy that he could roam the house without worry again.

“It’s so nice to see you two being yourselves again.” Nani said from the couch. Lilo and Stitch were drawing on the living room floor. Picture after picture surrounded them as well as a multitude of different coloured crayons.

“We just needed some time to talk.” Lilo said as she brushed some hair from her face. “What do you think of this, Stitch?” She held up a picture of the beach at sunset.

Stitch lifted his head from the ground. He always had weird ways to lay when he was colouring. Once he sat up and turned to see her picture he started clapping. “Ohhh. Butifa good.”

“Thanks.” She said with a slight blush. “What are you drawing?”

“Um.” Stitch looked back to his own picture. He was nowhere near as good of a drawer as Lilo was but he still tried his best. He had drawn a picture of them holding hands. Great smiles were on their faces and it made him extremely happy. Looking at it immediately brought him back to the night before, when he had almost kissed her. “Isa nothing good.” He told her. “Meega start over.” He crunched up the drawing and threw it away from them.

Lilo tilted her head, a little confused as to why he didn’t want to show the picture, but she decided to leave it alone. She went back to coloring her picture, excited to finish it. _This is definitely going on the wall._ The two had a large board in their room. They would use it to plan their adventures and secret operations. What no one but them knew about it, was that on the opposite side they put all of their best and favorite drawings.

The quiet peaceful scene was soon replaced by the wail of a tea kettle coming from the kitchen. Immediately after they cringed at the sound of a crash and scream from their favorite alien aunt. “I’m okay!” Pleakley shouted from the kitchen.

“Really?” Nani sighed. “I better go check on him.” Nani left the couch and entered the kitchen. Lilo and Stitch could hear her surprise yell at the mess Pleakley had made.

Needing to finish the sky in her picture, Lilo reached over to grab the blue crayon, exactly where she had left it. Instead, she felt the furry hand of Stitch who had also just reached for the crayon. They both instantly tore away their hands, feeling a shock go through their systems at the slight touch. Lilo’s face went a bright red, trying to suppress the mental image from the night before.

“U-um.” Stitch began stammering. “Meega head to treehouse. Meega forgot something there.” He said, not showing his increasingly magenta face. Before Lilo could respond, Stitch had already closed the door.

Shaking her head, Lilo spotted the picture Stitch had been working on. She made her way over and picked it up. Stitch had been making a picture of Lilo. She even had a flower in her hair. Lilo let the warmness in her cheeks grow as she felt a smile come from the drawing. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the crushed up paper ball Stitch had thrown. Still wanting to know what he had drawn, Lilo quickly opened it before he returned.

 _Aww. It’s so cute._ It didn’t take long for Lilo to realize that it was them holding hands. Unless one was leading the other somewhere, they never actually had held hands. She had always thought holding hands was something you did with someone you really liked. Lilo could already see herself holding his hand, a slight itch came to her palm as a sudden emptiness filled her. Shaking the feeling she went to the door rather than wait around for Stitch’s return. _I should go tell him not to throw this one away._

Both pictures in hand, Lilo quickly ran down the steps of their front stairs, two at a time, to head to the tree house. She could already see it in her view when she heard her name call out to her.

“Hey, Lilo!” Keoni shouted once he saw she started to run off.

Lilo slowly came to a halt. She had completely forgotten about Keoni. “H-hey, Keoni. What’s up?”

While the two were talking, Stitch returned from the treehouse. He saw Keoni had arrived and stayed back in some bushes. He could easily hear what the two were saying, and didn’t want to interrupt them.

“What do you have there?” Keoni asked, referring to the pictures Lilo was carrying. Stitch could see them in her hand. He was surprised to see that she had looked at the first picture he did, he was more surprised at Lilo’s answer.

“What, these?” Lilo put the pictures behind her back, not wanting Keoni to see the images of her Stitch had made. “It’s, um, nothing.”

 _Nothing…_ Stitch thought it would mean something to her, he was sad to find that he was wrong about it.

“Well alright then, anyway.” Keoni quickly changed the topic, wanting to get on with what he had actually come for. “Are you free right now? There’s a small Valentine’s Day event going on right now and I got two tickets for it.”

“An event? This close to the festival?” They never had any events happen before the main festival, at least none that she had ever heard of. She got really excited, wondering what they would have there. “I would lov-“She was about to accept when she suddenly remembered her promise to Stitch. “Sorry, Keoni. I promised Stitch I would spend time with him today.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind. Why don’t you ask him?”

Stitch had stepped out of the bushes, he knew Lilo wanted to go and he wasn’t going to let him hold her back. Lilo turned around and saw Stitch sitting like a puppy just nearby. _How much did he hear?_ She went over to him immediately, before she could ask anything though he had already told her she should go.

“Are you sure?” She asked again. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was lying.

“Meega sure. Youga go be with Keoni. Meega be oketaka.”

“But we were supposed to spend today together.”

Stitch knew Lilo still cared for him. He wished he could tell her to stay with him, to not spend more time with the surfer boy. His heart cried out to be with her, but he couldn’t do it. _It’s for the best._ “Weega spent time together. Now go. Go be with…youga’s boojiboo.” The word hurt him. To Lilo it sounded wrong. Lilo and Keoni were dating now though, something Stitch knew she had wanted for a long time.

 _I guess Keoni is my boojiboo now._ Once the initial shock of the word passed, Lilo stood up. “Okay. If you’re sure.” She handed him the two pictures he had made. Their hands lightly touched in the passing of the papers. Their eyes met as they felt the tingle between them flowed through their bodies.

“Meega sure.” Stitch finally said, letting her go.

Lilo turned and headed for Keoni, slight hesitation neither boy noticed in her steps. Lilo heard the slam of the door behind them as she finally met Keoni’s side. The sound shook her. It had felt like something was just cut off from her, something she knew she needed beside her.

 

**Present Day**

Leroy had explained what Lilo had done for him. After his story, Stitch couldn’t do anything to him. All his anger was finally settled. There was no one to direct it to. The only one Stitch felt anger towards, was himself.

_I should have saved her._

_I shouldn’t have let her come._

_I should have been more careful._

_I let her down._

_I let her go._

_I let her fall._

The events of that day filled his mind after seeing Leroy off. He thought that if anyone, he could have blamed Leroy. He was wrong. Angel didn’t follow Stitch. She watched as the red and blue experiments parted for what would probably be the final time. Each one took a separate path, leaving her in the middle.

Once Stitch found his way back to Lilo’s side, he began to brush her hair. He brought her hand up to his heart and squeezed it tight. “Meega forgave him.”  He said with tears in his eyes. “Meega forgave Leroy. Just like meega knew youga would have wanted.”

He awaited an answer he knew wouldn’t come. Her breathing increased slightly, as well as her heart rate. “Lilo?”

Angel didn’t know where to go. She felt for a moment like she should chase after Leroy. To make sure that he didn’t do anything stupid or evil. A feeling kept her back. A complete sense of trust and peace towards him. _He’ll be okay now. Lilo did it again._ It had always seemed like magic. Lilo could always bring out the good in someone. Even if it seemed like there was no good to be found.

Instead, she went after Stitch. She knew she would have to go back home soon, and that some of the other experiments would like an update on what was happening. So she thought it would be best to see Lilo one last time before heading out. A faint sound was heard throughout the ship. The closer she got to the lab, the louder it became.

“Lilo! Lilo!” Stitch’s shouts reached Angel and she took off at a run. The last few halls seemed like a blur to her. She couldn’t tell if the yelling was good or bad, either way, she needed to be there now.

“Gaba ika tasoopa?” She shouted as she burst in the room. She could hear the heart monitor had sped up since she had been in there to get Stitch earlier.

“Isa Lilo!” Stitch was stroking her hand. “Her hand moved.”

“Gaba?” Angel rushed over. Lilo’s eyes were moving beneath her closed eye lids. The beeping of her heart continued to increase in tempo. “Is she waking up?”

“Naga nota.” Stitch could feel the pulse in Lilo’s hand. No matter what was happening, there was one thing he knew they needed. “Get Jumba!”

 


	10. Valentine's Fair

Stitch slowly ascended the wooden stairs of the house. He had just let Lilo go with Keoni, despite their promise to spend the day together. It hurt, but it would hurt even more to make her stay behind. The drawings in his hand felt heavy, gripped carefully between his fingers. The creak of each step haunted him. He could still feel the crayon held in his hidden hand. When Stitch went to the treehouse, it was because he knew there was a crayon there he would need. It was an excuse to get control of his feelings, but he still needed to go there. His picture of Lilo was almost complete, he only needed to finish coloring the eyes. A beautiful milk chocolate brown. None of the crayons in the house would be able to do what he wanted, so he needed the one they left in the treehouse.

Stitch finally reached the front door of the house. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t hear continued creaks, despite him having stopped. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he nearly jumped completely out of his skin.

“Come with us, Stitch.” Lilo said as she turned him around to her. “It’s not fair to leave you behind.”

“Are youga sure?” Stitch was surprised. He didn’t have a good record of going to things like this. Most of the time he ended up destroying things one way or the other. “Keoni isa oketaka with it?”

“Of course he is.” She said with a laugh. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Stitch quickly ran inside to drop off the pictures. Nani walked in and froze when she saw him dash around the room, cleaning everything up. It was like a blue whirlwind that for once didn’t break anything.

“Everything okay?” She asked, still confused. Normally Stitch didn’t clean anything up unless asked. She watched him place the pictures carefully down. It wasn’t often he was so gentle with things.

“Ih. Meega and Lilo go to fair.” He said with excitement. Even if Keoni was there, he was still getting to spend time with Lilo. That’s all he really cared about.

“Be safe.” Nani said as she returned to relaxing on her day off. She quickly turned around “Oh, and curfew hasn’t changed!” She didn’t know if Stitch had heard her before the door had been slammed shut.

 

“We’re going to pick up Angel along the way, alright?” Lilo said as they caught up with Keoni who was waiting near the road.

“O-h. Ih. That sound butifa.” Stitch had thought it would be the three of them, but it wouldn’t be fair to leave Angel out. _She is my boojiboo. It will be fun._

Stitch walked a pace or two behind Lilo and Keoni. He had to keep up the guise of being a dog since Keoni still didn’t know otherwise. Normally he would be fine with walking on all fours, but for some reason it really irked him right then. He started to feel jealous of Keoni. More than anything, Stitch wanted to stand up straight and show the world what he really was. Every second that urge took him, he would see Lilo. She would be laughing, or smiling while talking to Keoni. Stitch would then stop, he needed to continue the lie for her. Who knows what would happen if the world would suddenly find out about aliens. Sure there were a few people like Victoria and Clara who knew and accepted it, but most people were not so forgiving. If anything it would cause mass chaos and planet wide panic.

Stitch was already beginning to feel left out again, he couldn’t even talk to Lilo with Keoni around. All he could do was wait until they finally reached the house Angel was staying at. When they finally reached the home, Stitch looked at it through the cracks of the brown wooden fence at the front of the lawn. The small square building looked like a dwarf compared to the two large neighboring households. Stitch thought it fit Angel nicely though, simple and elegant. The mail box even had “Clara and Angel” painted on the side. She really did find a good place where she belonged.

“I’ll go get her.” Lilo told them before quickly running to the front door. With a few knocks she waited, looking back at the two boys. Keoni leaned against the fence while Stitch stayed close to the ground, looking at her. She turned at the sound of the door opening, hoping her face didn’t look as red as it felt. “Hi. Is Angel here?”

Clara looked down at the girl at her front door. It wasn’t often she got visitors, especially not children. Even rarer was someone asking for Angel. “Wait. Lilo?” Clara hadn’t seen Lilo in years, she was good friends with Nani since high school, but it wasn’t often she would see Lilo. “You’ve grown so much! How’s Nani?”

“She’s doing well. We’re actually going to the Valentine’s Fair, and were hoping Angel would be able to join Stitch.”

“Well?” Clara asked as she turned around to Angel. The pink experiment stood near the kitchen door, a little apprehensive about seeing Lilo. She didn’t know what had happened yesterday between the two, and had been worried ever since.

Seeing Lilo’s smile put her at ease. “Ih!” She quickly ran over and gave Clara a quick hug good-bye. With all four now ready, they quickly made their way to the new fare. Angel walked side by side with Stitch. To anyone who didn’t know, they looked like a cute pair of pink and blue dogs. Every chance she got, she would lightly brush up against her blue boyfriend who would then smile at her.

 _This is another chance. It’s the time of love, spring is in the air._ Angel thought as she walked behind Lilo. She didn’t want to, but Clara’s words from the previous night started to itch in the back of her mind. _No. Lilo’s my friend. She would never do that._

Letting Lilo and Keoni get ahead of them a bit, the two talked in hushed voices, making sure no one over heard them. They didn’t know how far away the fair was, but at the pace they were going they had the time to talk.

“Gaba happened yesterday?” Angel suddenly asked out of the blue.

“Gaba youga mean?” Stitch tried to avoid the topic the best he could. “So how isa Clara doing?”

“Naga change the subject.” She said with a frown. “Meega been worried all day.” Stitch stayed silent, thinking about the previous night. Angel gave him more than enough time to answer before she asked again. “Please tell me.”

“Isa nothing. Really. Weega just had miscommunication.”

“Youga sure? Meega naga see Lilo like that before.”

“Ih. Lilo been spending a butifa time with Keoni, and meega with youga. Weega just naga talk. She thought meega was mad about something.”

“So nothing else happened?”

Stitch felt his stomach drop. He found himself picturing the moment his lips almost met Lilo’s. _I can’t tell Angel about that._ Angel saw the look on his face and founded it harder not to take Clara’s words to heart.

 _Could it really be true?_ She thought. Stitch shook the feeling and the image out of his mind. He was with Angel. They were in love.

“Meega think isa take some time. Meega and Lilo are best achi-babas though. Weega get used to this.” He noticed Angel had become quiet. “Youga oketaka?” He asked while nudging her slightly with his head. His touch brought her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“If something is bugging youga, youga can talk to meega about it.” Stitch told her. “Meega love youga, boojiboo.” He ended his sentence with a lick on her cheek, wanting her to feel better. He was becoming more and more confused about his feelings towards Lilo, but no matter what, he couldn’t hurt his Angel.

Her face grew red as her worries melted. _He really does love me._ She gave him a lick back, thinking that her worries were all for nothing.

Lilo had looked back at the two experiments following them. She felt a stirring of jealousy deep inside her at the displays of affection. Knowing the best thing to do was to suppress it, she latched onto Keoni’s arm. She felt welcome and warm while hanging off of him.

Eventually, the four had arrived at the fairgrounds. It was held at the same place as the rodeo competition a few years ago. Lilo waved to Sprout, who was replanted in the water tower, as they walked by him. He waved one of his roots at the group in return. Both he and Shortstuff were being used as rides. The entire area was filled with food stands, games, and actual mechanical rides. Hearts could be seen in every direction. It would be impossible to escape all the love. The only change was a fence had been placed around, keeping people without tickets outside.

Once inside, the four immediately got themselves a few small heart shaped pizzas. It was close to dinner time and they wouldn’t be able to keep walking around on empty stomachs. Once full, they started by taking a tour of the area, wanting to see what the place had to offer before doing anything. Lilo saw some prizes hanging from game stalls that she wanted, but didn’t bring enough money for it. She only had enough to get either some more food later, or a drink if she got thirsty.

Stitch, on the other hand, wasn’t enjoying the crowds. It felt like they were constantly about to walk into people, and trying to stop would make people from behind almost walk into them. Lilo could see Stitch’s nervousness and wanted to do something to help him. However, when she started to pull away, Keoni grabbed her hand, sending her heart into a state of frenzy. Her head snapped to him and he was wearing that heart melting smile. By the time Lilo got ahold of herself to look back, Angel was already comforting him instead. Slightly disheartened, she returned her attention to Keoni.

“Youga oketaka?” Angel asked Stitch, barely a whisper.

“Ih. Meega will be oketaka.” He replied. Stitch was doing his best keeping calm, focusing on something other than the people would help.

Having done a lap of the entire place, the four ended up splitting off into their respective couples. Angel and Stitch were only allowed to go on a few rides. Despite being built to withstand almost anything, they still looked like animals and at most could only ride the children’s attractions. Meanwhile, Lilo and Keoni went on everything they could. In the distance, Lilo could see a small Tunnel of Love ride and grew embarrassed. She didn’t want to outright ask Keoni and it wasn’t looking like he was seeing it. Walking right passed it, Lilo gave a small sigh of disappointment.

After a while, the two groups met up for one last tour together. Passing the game that had the prize Lilo wanted, Keoni noticed her eyeing it again. Following her gaze, he saw the giant purple gorilla.

“You want that stuffed animal?” He asked, stopping the group.

“Yeah.” Lilo said with a nod before looking down at her feet. “I don’t have enough to play though.”

“No problem.” He said while pulling out some money from his pocket. “I’m great at these kinds of things. I’ll win it for you.”

“Are you sure?”

“No problem.” He turned to the man who ran the game. He looked like a classic carney, red and white striped suit and hat. “How does this game work?”

“It’s real easy kid.” He said with a grin. “All you gots to do is throw a ball and knock over the stack of blocks.”  A couple yards away stood a small pyramid of wooden blocks arranged on a square pedestal. “Knock them all down and any prize ya want is yours!”

“Easy.” Keoni slammed some money on the counter and received a bucket of soft balls. Taking careful aim he threw the ball as hard as he could, only knocking over a couple of the blocks.

“Ah. So close.” The man said, replacing the blocks. “Go ahead, try again.”

Throw after throw, Keoni tried to knock down all of the blocks, but no matter what he couldn’t. It came down to the last two balls. He looked at the ball in his hand before throwing, trying his best to figure out how to do it. Taking one last wind up, he threw with all the strength he had. With a soft thud of leather on wood, the pyramid broke, sending the boxes all over. He thought he had done it, even Lilo cheered, but one last block stood on the pedestal.

“This is impossible!” Keoni said with defeat. “No one can possibly do this.”

“Not true at all.” The man jumped over to their side with a ball and simple threw it at the pyramid. Like clockwork all the blocks fell from place. “All it takes is time and practice. You were close. You still have one more ball. I’m sure you can do it!”

“I don’t know.” Keoni had lost all his morale, he held the final ball in his hand, unsure of himself.

Angel nudged Stitch. “Youga try.” She told him. Stitch gave a nod and walked over to Lilo, tugging on her mu’umu’u to get her attention.

“You wanna try, Stitch?” She asked him, he nodded in reply and she told Keoni to let him have a shot.

“Alright. Have at it, little blue dude.” Keoni tossed Stitch the soft ball who weighed it in his hand. He brought his free hand up to scratch his chin as he started to think. Looking between the ball and the stack of blocks, he started writing some calculations into the dirt ground with a simple diagram.

 _Alright!_ He thought as he took his place in front of the counter. He pulled his arm back and, with great accuracy, threw the ball. It hit the exact spot he needed to hit and all of the blocks went flying. The one last block that Keoni failed to knock down slid off the edge of the platform. The four waited with bated breath to see if it would fall. The moment it looked like it was over, it tilted slightly and fell to the ground. With a cheer Lilo pointed to the big gorilla she wanted.

“Quite the dog you have there.” The man said as he handed over the stuffed animal the size of the girl.

“I know. He’s good.” She said with a smile.

With giant stuffed animal in hand, they continued their final pace of the grounds as the sun started to get low in the sky. Lilo noticed they had been walking passed a giant wall of hay bales before finally asking what it was.

“I don’t know.” Keoni said, trying to look past the crowed of people. “Hey! That looks like an entrance.” The four quickly made their way to what Keoni had seen.

“Welcome to the Maze of Love!” Shouted the man by the entrance in the middle of the hay wall. He was extremely tall and skinny, almost the height of the wall itself. “What a lovely couple you make. Would you like to take a trek through the maze?”

“What is it?” Lilo asked. She had seen hedge mazes before, but never mazes of love.

“Why it’s a Maze of Love of course.” The man got down on one knee. “You see, it’s made really special. The goal is to take separate paths from the start here and try to find one another. If you’re love is strong enough, you’ll find each other and find your way out together.”

“Really?” Keoni asked, slightly doubtful. “It looks like a regular maze to me.”

“Love works in mysterious ways, my boy.” The man said as he stood back up. “If you’re meant to be, you’ll find each other.”

Just as they were talking, a young couple emerged from the maze, hand in hand. They were laughing and smiling while talking about how amazing it was that they managed to find each other.

“You see?!” The man suddenly shouted. “It’s a very complex and tough maze. The path’s go all over! It’ll be tough to find each other at all really. Some don’t.”

“What do you think, Keoni? It sounds like fun.” Lilo said, genuinely excited to try. “Even if it is just a maze, it would be really cool if we found each other.”

“How much?” The boy asked.

“A dollar per person.” The man said.

“Alright.”

“Yes!” Lilo shouted. “Um, can our dogs enter too?”

“Fine by me.” The man said as he took two dollars from Keoni. “Now step up and enter! And remember, no calling out to each other.”

The four went around the initial corner and found themselves faced with six different paths. Each on picked one and immediately started down it. It didn’t take long for each of them to find themselves completely lost. Turn after turn, twist after twist. It was hard to tell from the outside, but the maze was a lot larger than it initially looked.

Finding himself in another dead end, Keoni turned around to take another path. “Maze of Love.” He scoffed. “Seems like just a maze to me.”

Meanwhile, Angel and Stitch were trying to find each other by smell. However, all the hay was overpowering their noses, and the combined shuffling of the four made it hard to track any particular movement. All they could do was wonder around aimlessly.

Lilo was the most excited, she kept hoping that with every turn, she would see Keoni on the other side. Love had always been a strong power in her eyes. It helped her bring back Stitch, and she was sure it could help her find Keoni. She thought she had heard someone just behind the corner she had just turned, but when she looked back, no one was there. “Awe.” She shrugged her shoulders and kept going.

The four had been wondering the maze for what seemed like hours. Seeing nothing but hay was starting to get to them. Lilo wasn’t worried, if she got too lost she knew either Angel or Stitch could climb the walls and get them out. It wasn’t until she heard shuffling just to her left that she became really happy. “I found him!” She whispered to herself. She ran around the corner as fast as she could.

“Keo-“Her voice left her all out once. When she turned the corner she didn’t see the tall boy. Instead, standing in the middle of the walkway was Stitch. He turned around and caught her eyes, freezing the moment they met. “S-stitch.”

“L-lilo?” His voice was but a whisper, one he could barely hear himself.

 


	11. Maze of Love

Keoni continued to wander the maze, alone. Unable to find anything or anyone, he turned another corner that looked the exact same as every other corner. Finding another dead end, he sighed deeply.

“This is getting ridiculous.” He leaned against the wall, feeling it give slightly. Grabbing it before any damage could be caused he stared at the golden hay. “If only we could call out.” He brushed off the straw strands of hay from his clothes, walking back the way he came. He quickly found himself in another dead end and nearly screamed out in frustration.

Angel was starting to get tired as the pebbles and hay that scattered on the ground began to hurt her feet. She found it easier to walk on her legs, rather than crawling on all fours, but they had been walking all day and she was getting tired. She began to think about giving up, but then images of her finding Stitch filled her mind.

“No. Our love will pull through.” Angel was completely taken over by the idea of love finding itself in the maze. Nothing was going to get in her way of finding Stitch. At the end of the path, she saw one of the hay walls start to lean for a second. Thinking that it might be Stitch, she rushed down the path only to find herself in a dead end. “Don’t worry, Angel. You’ll find him.” She told herself, going back to try another path.

Keoni leapt around a corner, sure that he went the right way this time. However, he became disappointed when he saw where he was.

“Back at the beginning.” He looked back down the path. He had exited from the entrance Lilo had taken. “So we must have passed each other.” He kicked up some dirt and started to head back outside the maze. He figured if he didn’t find her once, he wouldn’t be able to do it a second time. The sound of running feet caught his attention. Looking back at the entrances, he saw a blur of pink nearly crash into the wall.

“Gaba?” Angel said, looking around. She saw the surfer boy and immediately dropped from her standing position. “Bark. Bark.”

Keoni walked over and got on one knee. “Hey, little pink dudette. Didn’t find your match either?” He petted her on the head, giving a slight smile. “It’s okay. I’m sure they’ll find their way out soon.”

 _So he didn’t find Lilo either._ She let herself follow Keoni as she wondered where Stitch was. She couldn’t believe she ended up missing him. As she turned the corner her eye caught where she came out of. _Stitch’s entrance…_ Realizing she must have just missed him, her head drooped. She was so excited to find each other in the Maze of Love, she felt really sad that her wish didn’t come true.

Meanwhile, the final two in the maze were frozen in place. Lilo and Stitch stared at each other, completely unable to believe who they had ran across in the maze. A slight breeze fluttered through the corridor, stray pieces of hay on the walls shook until a single straw fell. The moment it hit the ground, the spell on the two broke and they instantly ran in opposite directions.

 _I found Stitch. I found Stitch. Why didn’t I find Keoni?_ Lilo didn’t pay attention to where she was running. All she cared about was finding the boy she was dating. _I can find him._

Stitch found himself in another dead end. His feet had carried him there on their own accord. He placed his hand on the wall, thinking about what had just happened. _I couldn’t find Angel in here but I run into Lilo? Why? Why won’t this strange feeling go away?_ He turned back and headed towards the way he came. He didn’t care how lost he got, as long as he managed to see any glimpse of pink in the endless yellow halls.

Continuing to run around in circles, endlessly chasing themselves, both were determined to either find the one they were meant to, or find their way out of the maze. Neither one wanting to believe that the maze of love had brought them together. Bounding around one more turn, the two found themselves staring at each other once again. Lilo looked into Stitch’s eyes, and Stitch into Lilo’s. They approached each other without a word, thoughts swirling in their minds.

“Did you find Angel?” Lilo asked hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Naga.” He looked at her, pretty sure she didn’t find Keoni. “And youga?”

“No…”

The silence became deafening. Neither one could believe that they could run into someone twice in a maze. Normally they wouldn’t give it a second thought, but the idea of it being a maze of love, combined with the recent thoughts and feelings they had been having, made them believe that something more might be at work. Lilo looked down at Stitch, and Stitch looked up at Lilo. Their hearts were racing, both from running, and from being near each other.

 _Alone, in a Valentine’s Fare…_ The situation began to creep onto Lilo. _In a maze where no one would find us…_ She began to think back to the previous night. The feeling of almost having her lips against Stitch’s. Subconsciously licking her lips, she wondered what Stitch would think if he knew what had crossed her mind.

A loud crack in the air broke her trail of thought.

“Ziz-ziz!” Stitch shouted, seeing the sky had suddenly become a deep grey.

Lilo didn’t know what was happening until a bright flash of light, followed by another sharp crack filled the sky. She could feel that the wind had begun to pick up, sending cool shivers through her body.

“We should get going.” She said, gaining a nod in return from Stitch. The two quickly ran through the maze, finding the exit a lot easier than they had figured they would.

Once out, they were instantly met by Keoni and Angel, looking relieved at the sight of them.

“You okay?” Keoni asked, brushing his wind swept hair away from his face.

“I’m fine. We should really get home though.”

All of them agreed, and they quickly headed for the grounds entrance. Picking up free plastic ponchos, in case it began to rain, Angel was first to be let off. She said her farewells to Stitch, before giving him a lick on the cheek. Thankfully, on the way to Lilo’s house, the wind began to die down. It appeared that they only had a freak sudden electrical storm, not something they often got.

“So.” Keoni began, wanting to fill the silence with something. “Too bad we couldn’t find each other in that maze, huh?”

“Yeah. I was really looking forward to it.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like we need a bogus Maze of Love to tell us our feelings.” His smile comforted her, but it didn’t make her melt like it did before. All she could think of was how she had found Stitch earlier.

“Mhmm. Completely bogus.”

Stitch heard what Lilo had said. He figured she didn’t think anything of a silly carnival attraction, but something in him had hoped she did. Shaking his head, he questioned his own disappointment. _I should be more upset that I didn’t find Angel… No. I shouldn’t be upset at all. It’s just a dumb maze… It doesn’t mean anything._ His own words didn’t hold anything for him, he found himself staring at Lilo, wondering just what was happening inside of him.

Lilo had stayed surprisingly quiet for the rest of the day. She started finding herself more and more trapped in her thoughts. An inner struggle of what she always believed, and what she was starting to feel. She tried to talk to Nani about it, but the moment she started talking, all words escaped her. Unable to talk about something so personal with her, she brushed it off as nothing.

Pleakley noticed that Lilo had tried to talk to her older sister about something, and instantly became intrigued. He rushed her into his bedroom, quickly telling her she could confide in him. After some coaxing, Lilo decided to tell Pleakley she wasn’t sure about her relationship with Keoni. After flipping through some magazines, he found some ‘helpful advice.’

“It says all you need is a super romantic setting.” He continued to read from the pages. “Sometimes a relationship needs a helping hand. A romantic evening or some spontaneity is all that’s needed to really spice up your love life.

Thinking back to the time Pleakley gave David some love advice, Lilo figured that he might not be as helpful as she initially though. Instead, she was determined to figure things out for herself. Returning to her room, she laid in bed, mulling things over in her head again. She began to think about Keoni and all the time they had spent together recently. It brought a great smile to her face. However, she found the images of the surfer boy quickly replaced with images of her blue friend. The moment Stitch popped into her mind, her heart began racing again.

“I can’t keep this up.” She muttered into her pillow. “The more time I spend with Keoni, the more I think about…” She trailed off, staring at the empty cot that lay across from her. “Maybe Pleakley was right. Maybe some more romance is all I need to get my mind straight.” Thinking she had the perfect idea, she quickly made her way downstairs. With a quick call, her plan was set. Before the Valentine’s Festival arrived, she and Keoni would experience the most romantic setting they possibly could. Lilo hoped, that with that, her feelings would finally be sorted out.

**Present Day**

Stitch sat against the cool metal wall. All he could do was sit, wait, and stare. His eyes seldom moved, but when they did, they fell upon the others that had to wait as well. Nani paced back and forth down the hall. Every now and then she would stop and look at the door, hoping it would open. When it didn’t, she would return to her initial pacing. Angel and Sparky sat against the wall opposite of Stitch. They leaned in close together, Sparky’s head rested atop of Angel’s. She hummed lightly while Sparky made light zaps of electricity between his fingertips.

Seeing them together made Stitch slightly jealous. Not by wanting to be with Angel again, but that they could actually be together. He wanted to have his Lilo back. To hold her, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her. He felt like he barely got to have any time with her before Hamsterveil and Leroy tried to ruin everything again. Stitch couldn’t help but think back to the night in the treehouse, or the time when they were in the maze. _I should have kissed her. I should have realized what I was feeling._ He stood up, drawing a few gazes before they reverted back into themselves.

Stitch placed his hand against the wall. He could almost feel that Lilo was behind it. She was so close, yet she felt like she was worlds away from him. _Smarter than a super computer. Ha._ Stitch scoffed at himself, balling his hand into a fist. _I couldn’t even realize that I was in love._ He punched the wall, harder than he meant to. The sound reverberated throughout the hall and he left a small dent when he took his hand away.

“Stitch!” Angel shouted. She wasn’t angry with him. She was only worried.

“Soka.” He replied halfheartedly.

The hall returned to its silence, Angel and Sparky stopped what they were doing. Deciding to hold hands instead. All that could be heard was the sound on Nani’s feet tap against the ground. A steady rhythm, of walking.

The sound of a door sliding open threw everyone’s attention in the same direction. When they saw that the door they were waiting by was still closed, they looked down the hall. David and Pleakley running to them as fast as they could. Pleakley was right behind David, almost tripping over himself.

Between gasps of breath, David began talking, only to be immediately interrupted by the walking noddle.

“Just. Let me. Catch. My breath.” Pleakley took an extremely long deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“As I was saying.” David said as his eyes shot towards the alien beside him. “Pleakley told me everything. Is Lilo okay? Is she finally getting better?”

“We don’t know.” Nani turned away from him. He rested his hand on her shoulder before hugging her from behind. “Jumba is looking at her now. We won’t know anything until he’s done.”

Stitch had turned away, he slumped against the wall again. Returning to his thoughts he hoped and prayed that Lilo would walk out of that door any second.

“I didn’t think anyone could love her more than me.” Nani whispered, lightly enough for only David to hear. “But Stitch is taking this harder than anyone.”

“I can imagine. He’s been blaming himself for everything this whole time.”

The two continued their conversation, not realizing that Stitch had heard every word. The waiting was unbearable. He wished he could be in there with Jumba. The moment he felt Lilo’s hand move he felt such great hope. Without even thinking, he asked Angel to get Jumba. It felt like for a second, he had his Lilo back. Still feeling the squeeze her hand had given his, he closed his eyes, wishing that it was all finally over.

Just on the other side of the locked door, Jumba continued running scans and tests. The pure hope he had felt on his way to Lilo had quickly turned to fear the moment he saw her charts. Lilo now lay in an examination pod, rather than on the table. A lime green glow was cast over her form, over taking even the bright lab lights.

Seeing that her heart rate and brain activity had begun to rise and fall drastically, Jumba let out a sad sigh.

“This is not being good.” He said to himself, rubbing his four eyes. “How can she be so active, yet still sleep?”

The computer screen suddenly flashed red. Jumba let out a cry of disbelief. “What is happening now?”

A cross section of Lilo’s brain popped up on the screen. Certain areas began lighting up, slowly filling the entire image.

“What is throwing off all of her receptors?” Jumba looked towards her still form. If he didn’t see the readings, he would believe that she was still just sound asleep. “There is nothing happening to her. Unless… it is pain.

He quickly ran to the controls on the pod. Activating the regeneration command of the machine. _Why did I not see this before?_ He continued imputing commands, hoping to reduce the pain Lilo was in, and begin the healing process that they were unable to see was needed.

“I am being sorry, little earth girl. But this may hurt a bit.”

Lilo continued to be aware of what was happening around her. A few moments after Stitch’s return, she felt like she could move slightly. However, right after her hand twitched, she felt pain run through every muscle and fiber of her body. Unable to do anything, she endured the torture. She knew Jumba would do something to help her. She heard his words of warning, but didn’t know what he was about to do.

A wrist brace came out of the bottom of the pod, holding her unmoving arm and hand into place. Without any more warning, a group on needles extended, letting a cool liquid run through her. She couldn’t believe that she could experience anymore pain that what she already had, but the liquid set her body on fire. Every nerve felt like it was about to explode. If she could, her eyes would be flooding with tears along with a wail. All she could do though, was scream out in her mind. Scream as loud as she could, but no one could hear.

What was only a moment felt like an hour to Lilo. The initial shock and pain soon left, leaving only what she had felt before. Thankfully, she could already feel that start to ease.

Outside of the room, Stitch’s ears twitched.

“Lilo?” He whispered to himself. For a second, he could have sworn that he had heard Lilo scream out in pain. It was gone though, and no sound could be heard in the hall. _Maybe I just imagined it._

 


	12. I've Got This

“What do you mean I can’t go?”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t go.” Nani told her pleading younger sister. “Honestly, Lilo, I don’t understand why you’re being so dramatic over this. It’s not like you’ve ever had issues with it before.”

Lilo watched as her sister continued to make her lunch. She sat at the table, head resting on her balled up fists, completely sulking. “But this time is completely different.”

“And that’s why I’m insisting this time.” Nani rolled her eyes. She knew Lilo would come to this age, she planned on it ever since she and Keoni first went out earlier that week. However, they were still kids, and she was going to stay firm on the subject.

Pleakley continued to sit at the table drinking his coffee. He didn’t bother changing out of his pajama’s that day. He claimed that he was studying the Earth tradition of ‘pajama parties,’ despite it not being night and him being alone.

Lilo’s last hope was for someone to be on her side. “You agree with me, don’t you Pleakley? It was your idea after all!”

The alien nearly choked on his drink. Not planning to enter into the argument, he gulped at the glare of the older sibling. “I-I’m. Um…hee hee.” Honestly, he agreed with Lilo, but that point of view might be more hazardous to his health. “Sorry, Lilo. I have to agree with Nani on this one.”

Lilo’s head slammed into the table with a thud. Her hair gently fell down around her. “You’re just scared of her.” She mumbled into the table cloth.

“C’mon, sweetie. Get your head off of the table. Time to eat.” She set a bowl of macaroni and cheese beside Lilo’s head.

“I’m not hungry.” Lilo announced directly to the table cloth. Nani’s glare burned a hole in the back of Lilo’s head. She dared not look, instead she let out a long drawn out sigh.

“There isn’t any point in sulking, Lilo.” Nani stomped back to the stove. “Stitch is already on his way to Angel’s to invite her.”

“That’s the problem!” Lilo finally sat back up, nearly knocking her bowl over. She started pushing the macaroni around with her fork. “It was supposed to be a romantic night for just Keoni and me.”

“Well I’m sorry.” Nani grabbed her own bowl of food and sat at the table, not looking at her sister. She was adamant about her decision. “I just don’t think it’s safe for you two to be out alone overnight. You’re still only eleven.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lilo mumble something into her food. “What was that?”

“Other people go out camping in the forests.” Lilo announced a little more loudly than she had to.

“Well you’re not other people, Lilo. You’re my sister, and I need to look out for you!”

“Stitch is always looking out for me.” Lilo dropped her fork onto the side of the bowl. Pleakley flinched at the high pitched sound, hoping that the argument was finally over.

“Well then. That’s why Stitch is going with you.”

Lilo stood up suddenly, her chair screeching against the floor. She grabbed her bowl and stomped off to her room. “You just don’t understand!”

Before her sister could say anything else, she was already half way up the lift. _The point was to not have Stitch there._ She flopped on her bed, continuing to play with her food. _It isn’t Keoni or the world you should be worried about. It’s me being around Stitch._ Lilo was worried. After the other night she was questioning her feelings for her friend. Then, from the moment she found Stitch in the maze, she wondered if the reason she didn’t feel like asking Keoni to the Valentine’s Festival, was because she actually wanted to go with Stitch. _Could I really be having these feelings for him?_

It had quickly become the only thing on Lilo’s mind. She was so excited for this big romantic evening with Keoni. She felt really happy when he agreed to her idea. They were going to go for a hike into the mountains alone. Once they found a suitable spot, they would set up a couple of tents and a campfire. Whenever Lilo saw a romantic movie, it always showed the couple sitting out on a clear night under the stars. A soft light casting a glow as their eyes caught under the moon.

She started to imagine the entire scene that had played out in her mind. _It was a little chilly, so Keoni offered her to sit closer to him. With his warmth at her side, she felt content and happy. All doubts and worries quickly washed away. Only the skater boy was in her heart, and all thoughts of having feelings for Stitch were gone._ She let out a happy sigh, laying back on her comfy bed, her food completely forgotten about. With her eyes firmly closed, Lilo continued to picture the scene. _She pointed out a few of the funny constellations that her mom used to make up. The two of them would laugh and share funny stories together. Then, when the moon was at its peak, their eyes would catch. The flickering of the campfire set the perfect mood._ _Keoni would start to lean in closer as her eyes closed. Soon, she felt his lips against hers and everything seemed perfect. Suddenly, things felt different. She opened her eyes to see that it was no longer Keoni that she was kissing. In his place was Stitch._

Lilo’s eyes shot open as she bolted up. “Why does this keep happening?” It was starting to grow more frequent. In her mind, Stitch would suddenly take the place of Keoni. To her, the worst part was that she wasn’t feeling guilty. At least not about betraying Keoni’s affections. She felt guilt towards herself, because she was sure Stitch didn’t feel the same way. Whenever she started thinking that it would be okay, she remembered that Stitch was her best friend, and in love with someone else. “He’d never feel the same way about me…”

 

Meanwhile, Stitch was taking as long as he could to get to Angel’s house. The time alone was doing wonders for sorting everything out in his head. When he first heard that Lilo and Keoni were going on a romantic evening his initial instinct was to feel jealous. _Why does he get to be with her tonight?_ He had almost said out loud. However, his worry truly hit when Nani asked him to go with them. Whether he liked it or not, he figured out that it wasn’t just friendship he was feeling for Lilo. Between the Maze of Love, and almost kissing her, he was certain now he was feeling something far stronger.

It was his decision to ask Angel to go on a double date with them. Not just to include her, but to keep himself in check. Stitch was worried that if he ended up alone with Lilo, something might happen. As long as Angel was there, he could focus and enjoy the romantic time with his boojiboo.

“The one meega’s supposed to be with.” He said as finally reached the small house.

Like he had thought, Angel was overjoyed to join. It brought a smile to his face as she started to jump from shear excitement. Her joy quickly faded as a frown grew across her face.

“Meega supposed to sing at the restaurant tonight….” Her hopes were completely shattered. For days, Clara was saying that she needed something to bring their spark back, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“So youga naga come?” Stitch was also disheartened. He truly wanted Angel to be there with him.

“Soka. Meega want to go, really meega do…but…”

“So then just go!” Clara yelled from the sofa, startling Angel. As soon as she saw that it was Stitch at the door, she stopped reading her book, eager to listen in. She wanted nothing more than for Angel to be happy, and she was starting to use Angel as a way to experience a romance vicariously.

“Are you sure?” Angel wasn’t sure she should go, she knew that it was really late notice. “Will they be able to find someone to sing in my place?”

“Don’t worry about that. Go have fun.”

With Clara’s permission, Angel felt ecstatic once again. She suddenly hugged Stitch and gave him a lick on the nose before running to give Clara hug. “Thank you, thank you thank you!”

“D-don’t mention it.” The quick hug left her slightly flustered. She didn’t realize that she had dropped her book in the process, but it didn’t matter. The smile on Angel’s face was all that she needed. It didn’t even bother her to know that she was going to be in trouble at work for letting their star attraction back out on the busiest night.

She was taken out of her daze when the door finally slammed shut. She made her way to the window, completely forgetting that she had been reading only moments before. A soft smile grew on her face as she watched the pink and blue experiments walk down the street holding hands. “Have fun, sis.”

 

When Stitch and Angel returned, Lilo felt pained. She knew the best thing to do was to push the feeling aside and try to keep her mind set on her goal. Reigniting her feelings for Keoni. _Perhaps seeing Angel with Stitch there will actually help things._ Her biggest worry was doing what she had almost done in the tree house before. With Angel there, there wouldn’t be any chance of that happening. _It’s for the best really._ Even still, she stayed quiet all the way to Keoni’s house.

She could see Angel wrapping herself around Stitch, using her antenna as extra arms to hold onto him. Lilo’s jealousy was starting to get the best of her. _Why do you have to throw yourself at him?_ She shook her head, upset with herself. _Stop it. I’m not like that._

Out of the corner of his eye, Stitch could see the sour look on his friends face. He knew she wasn’t happy that they were going with her, and he felt bad that they were ruining her plans.

“Youga oketaka, Lilo?” Stitch asked as he came to a stop.

Lilo went a few feet before realizing that she was leaving the two experiments behind.

“Huh?” She turned back, seeing the frown from Stitch, and a look of worry from Angel. Her eye’s focused on the place where their hands met, entwined together. “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry. Let’s go have fun together.” She put on a smile, holding back her jealousy as best as she could. She felt happier, seeing the smiles return to her friends faces as they ran to catch up to her.

A few hours later, Lilo wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow. She knew the trek up the mountain paths would be difficult, but thankfully she was used to it from all her days running around to catch the experiments. Even though the sun was beginning to fall and it was the beginning of February, it was still extremely hot. She wished Slushy was around to cool them off a bit.

She stared at the back of Keoni, carrying two hiking pack full of all their things they needed for their campout. She initially thought that he would be opposed to Stitch and Angel tagging along. Secretly, she hadhoped he would be, it would have given her the excuse to be alone with him again. _Does he really not care that we won’t be alone?_ She looked back to see Angel and Stitch following along nicely. They continued to walk on all fours, posing as animals because of the boy ahead of them. A goofy grin on Angel’s face told her that she was enjoying her time. Lilo didn’t know that it was because the hike reminded her of the day Stitch took her to his secret spot. _Maybe it’s just because he still thinks they’re just pets._ Her legs carried her forward, weighed down by her thoughts. _If that was true I wouldn’t be having this problem._

Keoni shifted his shoulder, letting a pack that had slipped fall back into a comfortable position.

“Do you need some help?” Lilo asked cheerfully, happy to do something other than walk and think. “I could carry one of those.”

“No sweat, I’ve got this.” He told her.

“Are you sure? Because I can totally help.”

“No worries, Lilo. I’m good.”

She wasn’t sure if he was trying to show off. To her, it was flattering if he was, but she didn’t like being told not to do something. For a minute she thought of insisting, or just taking a bag anyway, but pulled her hand back before she could. _I’m sure he’s just trying to impress me, that’s all._

They finally stopped hiking when they reached a tall cliff. From it, they could see the valleys below as well as the other mountainous peaks. Just beyond the sea of trees, spread the ocean. Glistening in the setting sun. The plan was to reach a spot before the sun could set, and it looked like they found the perfect place. Just a couple yards from the cliff’s edge was the row of trees from which they had just emerged, and just beyond that was a small clearing just big enough for them to camp in.

“Are you sure it was okay to take these tents?” Lilo asked as she finished setting up the small pink tent for Angel and Stitch. Keoni had already set out a red one for her, and was finishing up his own blue one.

“Oh yeah. My dad brought these ones home from one of his shops a while ago in case we ever wanted them. We haven’t used them until now.” He gave the tent a poke, seeing if it would stay. “It’s funny. He runs all these places in town and we ourselves never need anything from them.”

Lilo’s eyes drifted towards Stitch and Angel. They sat on the edge of the cliff, watching as the sun set slowly in the distance. She saw Angel’s hand float towards his, followed by the feeling of a knot in her throat.

“I guess while you’re doing that, I’ll get a fire going.” She already started gathering up rocks and twigs. Much to Nani’s dismay, David showed her and Stitch how to make a fire if they ever needed to. Lilo was happy to find that she was better than Stitch at doing it, there weren’t many things she was better at.

“I’m actually done with this.” Keoni took the rocks and twigs from her hands, flashing her a smile. “I can make the fire. You go watch the sunset, it looks like it’s going to be a good one.”

“No.” Lilo said with confidence, taking back the things she had collected. “I’ve got this.” She repeated the words he had said to her not too long ago.

Keoni watched as she finished collecting the necessary rocks, twigs, and some dried leaves. In the middle of the clearing, a safe distance from the tents and trees, she laid the rocks into a circle, and then carefully set the dried leaves in the middle. After placing the twigs like a teepee, she was ready to light the fire. Grabbing the flint, steel, and char cloth from the pack, she placed the cloth on the leaves and started striking the flint.

“C’mon. Light.” She said after a few failed attempts at striking the flint.

After a few more tries, a large spark came flying up from the flint, almost hitting her in the face. With a light scream she fell back, before she even touched the ground Stitch was behind her holding her up.

“Are you okay?” Keoni asked rushing over. “Maybe I should finish.”

“I’m fine.” She could feel her face growing red, not quite moving out of Stitch’s arms. She hoped that neither one noticed her blush. “Thanks, Stitch, but I’m okay now.”

Stitch helped her back up and returned to Angel, who had come into the clearing along with him.

“Alright then.” Keoni backed off, letting Lilo finish what she started.

With a deep breath to calm her back down, Lilo concentrated on the fire. She finally got a spark on the cloth and quickly lit the leaves. In a few moments a strong fire was beginning. With her face glowing with confidence and from the orange flames, she smiled at her on looking friends. “See. I told you I had it.”

 

  


	13. Passion Filled Night

**Present Day**

Jumba patted his forehead down with a towel. He stared down at the still form of Lilo in the recovery pod. _I am so sorry._ Out of anger, he threw the towel as hard as he could, not caring where it may fall.

“I am being an idiot!”

His yell echoed through the sound proof room. His own words continually tormented him and his actions. Wishing that he had realized things sooner, he walked towards his main computer, footsteps heavy with guilt.

“Why was I not seeing it before? How could I fail again?” Questioning himself, he felt the guilt swell up inside him. He knew that if he had noticed what was wrong earlier, Lilo could have possibly recovered already. “How am I going to be telling six-two-six?”

Jumba typed a few commands into the computer, finally deactivating the warning signal that Lilo’s monitors had sounded. With a heavy heart, he slowly made his way to the lab door, wondering what he was going to tell the awaiting family. Putting his hand up to the door pad, he took one last look back at the little girl laying peacefully. She still looked like she was merely asleep, and would wake any moment. Jumba knew better now, that would not be the case any time soon.

“Here is going nothing…” Jumba opened the door and stepped through, the door barely had time to close before the group rushed towards him with questions. “Slow down, slow down. I am not able to be answering you all at once.”

Stitch and Nani stepped forward, both of their faces broke the evil genius’ heart. He looked between them, all the words he needed to say stuck in his throat.

“Is Lilo okay?” Nani asked, all she wanted to know was if her sister was finally better.

“Isa she awake?” Stitch added. Above all he hoped that it was finally over. Nothing but happiness filled him when he felt her hand move. It never once occurred to him that this nightmare could continue.

“Little girl is not yet awake.” Everyone but the two before him became even more sullen. “She is also not being okay.”

“What?” Nani was prepared for the worst, but even preparation wasn’t enough to handle the news. “But…But Stitch saw…he felt…”

“Meega felt Lilo move!” yelled Stitch. “Meega saw her move. How can she naga be better?”

“It is being like this.” Everyone’s attention turned back to the large alien. “I am believing that when little girl had fallen, her body went into deep shock, she could not feel anything. Her body did not know that it was injured. When I ran my tests and scans everything came back fine because of it.” He waited to see if anyone had any questions before continuing. “Over time, the shock had passed. What you felt, six-two-six, was her body regaining its senses. I’m afraid she probably suffered great pain because of this.”

Nani gasped, not realizing she had been holding her breath. “Pain?”

“It is being okay. I have her in a healing pod now. She will be okay. However, she is still unresponsive. Something is keeping her from awaking and healing fully. I am not yet knowing what it is being.”

Everyone became quiet again. No one really knew what to say. Their hopes and dreams had been shattered before them. Once again, the sinking empty feeling in their hearts resurfaced.

Stitch looked up at his creator, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Youga said that she just in shock? Does that mean she knows what is happening around her?”

Jumba thought about the question for a moment. Playing over the possibilities and likely scenarios. “I suppose it is being possible. There is no way to tell though.”

**Two Nights Before Valentine’s Day**

“What a beautiful night.”

Lilo looked up at the stares above, instantly agreeing with the boy next to her. The night sky was clear, revealing a sea of stars, and one of the biggest moons the young girl had ever seen in her life. The air was chilly, and a light breeze could be heard whistling through the trees, but the fire managed to keep everyone warm.

Lilo and Keoni sat on a log that Stitch had brought over, she sat as close as she could to the boy. Stitch and Angel lay huddled together near the fire. Everyone was illuminated by the soft orange glow of the fire.

“It really is.” Lilo agreed with a soft tone. _Everything’s perfect. Just have to keep my mind on Keoni._ It was easier said than done. Every few seconds she found her eyes drawing towards Stitch on the other side of the fire. To help keep her plan in motion, Lilo shifted even closer to Keoni. When she got so close that she could almost feel his leg pressed up against hers, Keoni suddenly stood up. “What?”

“Something wrong?” He asked, oblivious to what Lilo was trying to do. “I was thinking this would be the perfect time to roast some marshmallows. Are you guy’s hungry?” Stitch and Angel nodded enthusiastically, they were always in the mood for a snack. “Alright. Just give me one moment.”

“Did you pack for roasting marshmallows?” Lilo didn’t notice any sticks while unpacking, she didn’t see any marshmallows either for that matter.

“Of course. I never go camping without them.” Like magic, the boy pulled out four metal sticks and two jumbo bags of marshmallows from his hiking pack. “I think I brought more than enough.” He flashed a smile at Lilo, thinking it was a good idea to be prepared.

Keoni placed a few of the treats on the metal sticks and handed one to Stitch and Angel. They instantly placed them over the fire, eager to taste their sweetness.

“Careful not to burn yourselves.” Lilo reminded them, to which they pulled themselves back from the fire slightly. The two may be fireproof, but the smell of burnt fur wasn’t a pleasant one.

“Okay.” Keoni exclaimed, two ready sticks in his hand. “Now to just cook these up and we’ll be ready to eat.”

Lilo put her hand out to take one of the metal polls, but she never received one. “I can cook my own.”

“You don’t need to worry about it, Lilo.” He said with his usual smile, however, the girl was annoyed and determined.

“I’m not a little kid you know. I can roast my own marshmallows.”

“You’re right. Here you go.”

Keoni handed over one of the sticks and they instantly began roasting the marshmallows. The smell of cooking sugar filled the air, and Lilo couldn’t wait to eat them. Stitch had the same mindset, and before the marshmallow had cooled down, he swallowed it whole. His eyes grew wide as his mouth began to burn. He flailed around until the pain finally subsided.

“I told you to be careful.” Lilo teased.

Angel gave him a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better. Lilo saw and instantly felt her stomach churn. _Come on. Focus Lilo._ She brought her attention to the boy beside her. She could see the fire flickering in his eyes. Before those eyes would make her feel all gooey inside, like the marshmallows they were eating. She couldn’t feel it anymore, and it made her slightly sad. _That’s why we’re here. To bring that feeling back._

After a short time, and what felt like a hundred marshmallows, everyone sat in sugary bliss. They placed all the sticks against the log by Lilo, to be put away later when they cleaned everything up. Stitch’s mouth was already feeling better. It truly felt like the perfect night. It was almost everything Lilo had hoped it to be.

She looked to the boy that continued to watch the fire. Each crackle of the wood ticking like the seconds of a clock. _All that’s left is the kiss._ Lilo had continually played the events in her head. She was to complain about being cold. Keoni would then offer to keep her warm, then everything would be right in the world and they would kiss. Her feelings would rekindle for him, and they would be together like they should be.

“It sure is cold.” Said Lilo as she rubbed her arms.

“Are you?” Keoni asked with a dreamy look in his eyes. “Should I get the fire a little higher?”

“N-no, it’s okay.” Lilo giggled, figuring she didn’t hint at what she wanted hard enough. “I was thinking you could keep me warm.” She had shifted herself a little bit closer, hoping he understood this time.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “I’ve got this camping blanket right here.” Lilo’s face dropped as he pulled out a jet black blanket. “It’s really good for the outdoors. My dad goes through them like crazy!”

“I don’t really want to wear a blanket.” Lilo was getting a little discouraged, but she was never one to give up. “I was hoping there was a way we could keep warm together.” She had shifted even closer to him.

Keoni gave her a quizzical look. “T-together?” He stammered out. “I don’t think the blanket would be big enough.” He saw that she had moved even closer to him and he felt his heart begin to race. “Um…” With a hard gulp he stood up and yawned. “It’s getting pretty late. I think it’s time I get some sleep.”

“What? It’s still really early.”

“You know what they say. Early to bed, early to rise. Do you need any help putting out the fire?”

“No.” Lilo was really disappointed. In the end, she didn’t get what she had set out to do. “I can take care of it myself.” Lilo brought her knees up to her chest, holding herself tight, and stared at the flickering fire.

Stitch noticed the change in her tone, wondering why she was suddenly so sad. Throughout the night his eyes were drawn to the girl. Even with Angel there with him, beside him, holding him, he still found his heart and mind get pulled towards Lilo. Above all he hoped that Angel didn’t notice his disinterest in her, wanting to keep his feelings in check. Despite this, he couldn’t help but feel happy when Keoni entered and zipped up his tent for the night.

Lilo retreated into her mind. _Why didn’t he want to be close? Did he not understand what I wanted? Or did he really just not want to?_ Lilo had many questions about what happened that day. Before she was only worried about her own feelings, now she was questioning Keoni’s as well. _Maybe he just doesn’t want to be with me. He was sort of treating me like a kid again. If that’s the case then why did he ask me to go to the Valentine’s Day festival?_ Despite it all, Lilo still didn’t seem to care. _Maybe he really isn’t in my heart anymore. All I want is…_ she trailed off. Not wanting to admit it, even though she knew the answer lay before her.

“So?” Lilo finally spoke, sure that Keoni was asleep. “Did you two have fun?”

“Oh it was so wonderful!” Angel exclaimed, not even trying to hide her excitement. “The mountains are wonderful, and I’ve never seen the stars so bright! It’s like magic.”

“Isa is!” Stitch agreed. “And the sunset was butifa beautiful.”

Lilo giggled and agreed. “I’m really glad you two were able to enjoy it.” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“I really did.” The excitement was finally starting to get to Angel and she let out a long yawn, stretching her arm high into the air. “I think it’s time I go to sleep too.” She stood up and starting walking to her and Stitch’s tent. “You two enjoy the night!”

“What?”

“Gaba?”

Before Lilo and Stitch realized it, they were alone. The exact opposite of what they were expecting for the evening. The two avoided eye contact, not sure what to do with themselves. But no matter what, their eyes eventually drew themselves towards each other.

A chilling wind slowly drifted through their campsite, causing the fire to waiver. Lilo rubbed her arms, trying her best to keep herself warm. She didn’t want to go to sleep yet. The beautifully lit sky and peaceful sounds of the forest compelled her to stay out. Surprisingly, she didn’t even find herself tired.

“Are youga cold?” Stitch’s voice was almost a squeak, and yet his concern for her warmed her up even greater than the blaze before her.

Lilo simply nodded her head, not realizing what Stitch was going to do. Her heart began to race as Stitch stood and made his way over to hear. With each step it beat harder, causing her face to slowly grow red. Stitch sat down beside her on the log, keeping himself close to her. She could feel his fur tickle her arms and legs.

“Better?” He asked, smiling from ear to ear. He wasn’t sure why, but he already felt like he knew the answer. It was something about her smile, or the way her eyes sparkled greater than any star. Or perhaps in the way she leaned up against him, absorbing all his heat.

The two sat in awkward silence, faces a bright red. Once again, they were sure that the other could hear the beating of their heart, as it felt like it would burst from their chest. The tension of how they felt filled the air, begging for them to confess their feelings.

Lilo was the first to finally speak. “Thank you for catching me earlier.”

“Isa no problem.” Stitch rubbed the back of his head, still trying to hide his red face. “Youga oketaka, ih?”

“Yes.” She too was looking away, wanting to hide but at the same time be close. Subconsciously, she pressed herself against him even harder. “How did you catch me so fast?”

“Meega was watching you…” Stitch confessed.

“You were?” Lilo was so caught up in her thoughts and plans that she didn’t even realize the eyes of her friend were on her. She didn’t think she could blush any harder, but someone he made her heart skip another beat.

“Ih. Meega barely take meega’s eyes off of youga.” _Why am I telling her this?_ Stitch didn’t know what kept driving him to do these things. _If I don’t stop now, I don’t know what happen…_

“I’ve been the same way.” The confession surprised both of them. Lilo was so shocked at what she had said, she shifted herself away. In her hurried state, she accidentally placed her hand on the sharp metal sticks that laid beside her. “Ouch!”

With lightning fast reflexes, Stitch pulled her away from the metal poles. His strong arm held her in place while he brought the injured hand up to him. “Youga oketaka?”

“It… stings a little.”

Stitch didn’t even bother hesitating. Lilo’s heart stopped when she felt Stitch’s lips gently kiss her hand. Such a simple gesture, yet one that held so much love and meaning. She could already feel her control slipping. Stitch could feel it too. Since the moment they found themselves alone, every barrier he put up to keep himself in check was slowly crumbling.

“Better?” He asked one more time, his voice barely a whisper. Stitch brought his head back up, finding himself only inches away from her face.

Before, the two would have looked away, pulled themselves back to reality. But the romantic night Lilo had planned for her and Keoni, suddenly transformed into one for her and Stitch. The romantic moon and starlight sky, a warm fire casting a loving glow. The thoughts that had ravaged Lilo’s mind, filling her with sadness, confusion, and fear. They had finally come true.

Lilo looked into Stitch’s dark eyes, finding her own staring back at her again. Her reflection asked if she was going to go through with it. If she was finally going to let herself go. Do what she had been thinking about for so long. She found herself drifting closer to Stitch, craving to feel his lips against hers. _What am I doing? I can’t do this. Keoni is so close, and so is Angel. Why can’t I stop myself?_

Stitch could feel his breath mix with Lilo’s as he too became even more drawn to her. His hand gripped her back tightly, like he was trying to hold on to one last piece of control. _You can’t do this, Stitch. Angel is only a few feet away. What if she were to see? How would Lilo feel if I did this to her?_ Despite his thoughts, he still found himself getting closer.

The two stopped, both holding on to the one last bit of self-control they had. To continue meant everything would change. Everything could be different. Risking everything for just a single moment of giving into their hearts and desires.

“Lilo…” He needed her.

“Stitch…” She needed him.

They gave in. Lost in complete happiness and bliss, the two finally let their eyes drift close, and slowly their lips met in a gentle sweet kiss. Lilo felt her heart continue to race as her breath became rough and raged. Yet she hadn’t felt so calm and at peace in days. Each move wanting to feel more and more of Stitch’s lips against hers. Each and every touch was electrifying. The more she felt the more she wanted, finally letting out all the feelings, thoughts, and desires she had been holding back. It felt refreshing, it felt uplifting, and she never wanted it to end.

Stitch pulled her in as close to him as he could, being careful not to hurt her in any way. No longer did he care about holding back, all that mattered in the world was the girl in his arms. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around his neck, sending chills down his spine. Each touch from her was like the fire of the sun, breathing fresh life into him, life that he didn’t realize he was missing. It was something to fill the emptiness that he never realized was there. All the confusion he felt finally made sense, this was what he had needed all along.

Never before had anything felt or tasted so sweet. The tender soft kisses quickly filled with passion. They no longer cared that Angel and Keoni were just a stone throw away from them. As if they couldn’t get enough of each other, or the magical feeling it brought to them, their lips danced in a ferocious tango. Only breaking apart for a moment of breath, it wasn’t long before they drew each other back in, not yet wanting it to be over. Not yet allowing it to end. Nothing could tear them away from the one they held. Their minds hand gone blank, no longer requiring any thought. Thoughts that were only to return, when the passion finally dwindled. Their lips reluctantly parted, feeling the warm breath of the other drift against them.

They looked into each other’s eyes once more, already missing the feeling of the other’s lips. Still able to feel their own lips tingle. Wishing they could feel it once again soon, the world around them slowly came back. A blissful smile drawn across their faces, one that slowly faded as the realization of what they had just done slowly crept up on them.

_We just kissed!_


	14. The Morning After

The sound of chirping insects filled the air along with the warm wind that whistled through the trees. Lilo and Stitch stared at the fire, thinking about what they had just done. After the initial shock of the kiss, they wanted to run. They wanted to hide. They didn’t want to face the betrayal they had just committed. Despite all of that, they stayed where they were. Sitting on a log, together, in front of the warm fire.

Lilo could still feel her lips tingling. She wanted to feel guilty, but she truly wanted more. Instead, she settled for feeling his warm body pressed against hers. She would look towards Keoni’s tent every so often, but felt nothing. Her plan ended in failure, but oddly, she didn’t feel sad. She felt like she had gained everything she needed in the world. _But we can’t be together._

Stitch’s eyes kept darting to the tent that he and Angel were to share. _How can I go face her now?_ For one that was usually ruled by emotion, instinct, and feeling, Stitch was oddly content with what had happened. He truly felt sorry for cheating on Angel as he had just done. Ultimately though, he couldn’t be happier. It felt like finding the piece of a puzzle you had been searching for, for so long. Only to find it when you least suspect it. _It was completely different than with Angel._

Both looked at each other, feeling their faces grow red, but they did nothing to try to hide it. All they wanted was to see each other. Lilo found herself melting in Stitch’s goofy grin, and Stitch was drawn into her shining chocolate eyes.

In an instant, they felt themselves losing control again, and soon their lips met for the second time that night. The fire was just as strong as the first, and they didn’t want to lose it. Without meaning to, Lilo started to think of Angel. She balled her hand into a fist on Stitch’s chest and pulled away.

“We can’t, Stitch.” It pained her to say it, but it had to be said. She needed to in order keep her own sanity. “We just can’t.”

“Meega nota.” Stitch replied sadly. His ears had dropped along with his face. “Youga have Keoni…and meega have Angel.”

Lilo nodded slowly. She wished she had realized her feelings sooner, that Stitch was the one she loved. _Maybe if I had known, things would be different._ Lilo didn’t even notice that she had taken Stitch’s hand into hers, holding for dear life.

His next words rang through her, stopping her heart. “But why does this feel so right?”

Lilo could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She could feel it too. Just his touch felt like it was meant to be.

“I’m a human.” She began. “And you’re an illegal genetic experiment.”

“But meega lo-“Stitch didn’t get to continue. Lilo pressed her finger to his lips. She couldn’t handle hearing him finish his sentence, and Stitch could see the tears in her eyes.

“I’m supposed to be with Keoni, Stitch.” Her words became sobs. Cries that wished for things to be different. “And you’re supposed to be with Angel. That’s how it’s always been.”

Stitch wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back gently. He knew her pain. He wished he could declare his love for her, but the world they lived in wouldn’t allow it. _A human and an experiment…_

They mutually decided to keep their feelings hidden. That despite what they felt, they would continue to be with the one they were supposed to be with. Neither one was happy, but hoped that the other would find happiness. Stitch only cared about Lilo’s wellbeing, and Lilo only cared about Stitch’s. Both thought the other still had feelings for the one they were with.

_I can’t make her choose me over Keoni._

_I can’t make him choose me over Angel._

With sad sighs, they extinguished the fire and they silently moved to their tents. Lilo felt oddly alone. For so long she had slept with Stitch in the same room. Now that she couldn’t see him, the piece in her heart she had just found, suddenly vanished.

As soon as Stitch laid down on his sleeping bag, he felt Angel shift beside him. He thought that she was waking up, but instead she wrapped her arm around him. It pained him to know what he had done to her. _I don’t deserve this._ Seeing the silhouette of Lilo’s tent just on the other side of him, he placed his hand up against the wall. _What am I going to do?_

Lilo couldn’t help but look towards Stitch’s tent. She placed her hand on the cool plastic wall lining. _I’ve really done it now._

Stitch felt Angel’s arm tighten around him. He turned around and felt a damp spot on the large pillow they shared. Not paying any mind to it, he closed his eyes, imaging it was Lilo lying beside him. Both he and Lilo let out a sad sigh as they let themselves finally drift to sleep. _There’s no going back now._

 

Everyone was awoken by the rising sun and twittering birds. Not yet wanting to face the day, Lilo stayed in her tent. Keoni had asked if she was awake, but decided to ignore him. She had to prepare herself before facing Stitch again. Eventually, she knew she had to leave the thin safety of the tent, having promised to be home before lunch.

The walk home was about as awkward as she expected. While at Keoni’s house, she was reminded that they were going to go to the Valentines festival the very next day. She gave a light response and didn’t see the worry come over the boy’s face.

“Hey, Lilo.” He said softly. Bringing her face up to meet his by her chin. “Is everything okay? You haven’t really been yourself today.”

“I’m fine.” She lied, putting on a fake smile. “I just didn’t sleep well is all. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Sure.” Keoni gave her one of his reassuring smiles. It did nothing for her. She was about to turn and walk away when he suddenly took her hand. “Until tomorrow night.” He gently brushed his lips against the back of her palm.

“Y-yeah.” Lilo stammered. Quickly, she jumped down the steps. Barely hearing the door close behind her, she stared at the back of her hand. _Nothing._ She closed her eyes before finally making her way back to the street to meet up with Angel and Stitch. _Absolutely nothing. Why couldn’t he have done something like that before? Before I…_

She stopped herself, not wanting to remember the feelings from the night before. She could see Angel and Stitch holding hands on the sidewalk and already she felt jealous. More than jealous, it made her sick to her stomach. She dragged her feet as she walked behind the couple. With every step she wished Angel was out of the picture.

_I can’t be like this. I need to be happy for them. Happy for her…_

Putting on a smile she took her place beside Angel, asking her how she slept. The excitement Angel held the night before was still running through her. She started talking about the festival the next day, reminding Stitch for the first time since they initially made the plans.

He tried to feign excitement, and hoped it came across. But as Angel talked, he looked up towards the girl that stood beside them. Wanting nothing more than to shout out that he wanted to go with Lilo, he held his tongue and balled his free hand to the point that it hurt. _I can’t._

Angel held Stitch at her front door. She didn’t want her time with him to be over yet. It felt like she was just picked up from her house.

“So?” She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Gaba?”

“Boojiboo.” Angel giggled. “Meega asked if youga pick meega up tomorrow night.”

“Oh. Soka.” He apologized, smiling sheepishly. “Um. Ih. Meega be here tomorrow night.”

“Good.” With a final smile she gave him a kiss on the nose good-bye. She waved and watched as he slowly made his way back to the waiting Lilo. She finally let her hand fall, returning to her house.

“Welcome back!” Clara called from the kitchen. “I hope you had fun. Work was killer last night. The bosses weren’t happy, but we managed to find someone to sing in your place. Don’t worry though. You can still go out tomorrow night.” She waited for an answer, or any acknowledgement from her friend. “Angel?”

 

Walking in a group was awkward enough, but now that Lilo and Stitch were alone, they didn’t know how to act. Even though they tried their best, they couldn’t keep the memories of their kiss at bay. The more they tried to forget it, the more it came back.

Stitch looked to Lilo, seeing she was trying to avoid looking at him. It hurt, but he understood. There was no way they could return to how they were before. Nothing would erase the feelings or the memories. However, he wanted to at least try to make things feel right again.

“So…” he said bashfully, trying to break the silence. “Weega talk about what happened?”

Lilo stopped walking. Stitch didn’t notice, but they had already found their way home. He looked to the girl that stared at the ground. Like she was trying to find the answers deep beneath the dirt. There were no answers to be found there.

“Not now, Stitch.”

She trudged forward, wanting to be back in her home. Hoping that being back with her family would help quell the pain and confusion she felt inside. Stitch was determined, however. He quickly ran to her side, trying his best to get her to look at him.

“But, but. Meega and Lilo should figure things out.” He jumped up the stairs, but she continued to walk past him. “Weega best achi-babas. Weega work through anything.” In a final effort, Stitch stood in front of the door, blocking her path. “Please, Lilo.”

Lilo was at her wits end. She was trying her best to figure everything out in her head, but Stitch wasn’t helping her case. “I can’t right now! Okay?!” She shouted at him, something she never meant to do again. She could see the pain in his face, making her feel even worse. “I’m sorry, Stitch. I just can’t right now. I’m sorry.”

“Isa oketaka.” He let her walk past him. “Smish.” She closed the door, leaving him outside. “Meega soka.”

Stitch wondered what he should do. Whenever something happened, he would always talk to Lilo about it. Now that he couldn’t, there wasn’t much he was able to do. Reuben was still up in space with Gantu, and he wasn’t particularly close with any of his other cousins. _Who can I talk to?_ Stitch looked up into the trees above the house. A patch of red could be seen poking out between the swaying trees. _Jumba? Jumba!_

 

Lilo closed the door a little harder than she had intended. She hoped that no one had heard her, but taking only a few steps into the house proved her wrong.

“Lilo?” Nani came rushing from the hallway, looking completely worried. “Lilo, honey, is everything okay?” She rushed to her sister’s side, checking out the window. “Are we being attacked?”

“No we aren’t being attacked.”

The only time Nani ever heard her sister yelling or slamming doors was when something was wrong. She instantly thought the worst, even though there hadn’t been an attack in over a year. With a sigh of relief, she watched the hunched form of her sister slowly make her way towards the hall.

Nani wondered for a moment on whether or not she should let Lilo be. She made her way to the elevator lift when she heard the sound of Lilo screaming into her pillow. _I better go check on her._

By the time the elevator reached the top, Lilo had finished screaming. She was laying in her bed with her face in her pillow. Gently she sat down on the bed next to her sister, and began rubbing her back softly.

“Hey, Lilo. Are you okay?” Nani asked softly.

Lilo shook her head, refusing to emerge from the fluffy cushion.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Once again, Lilo shook her head. All she wanted was for everything to make sense and to be okay. Her heart was telling her one thing, and her mind was telling her another. For a moment, she thought that if her mom was there, she would be able to give her the answer. However, Nani was the only one who could be there for her right now.

Nani wasn’t going to give up on her sister. They may have had a fight the day before, but she still cared about and loved Lilo just as much. “Did something happen with Keoni?”

Finally Lilo turned her head, tears stained her eyes and pillow. “No.” She choked. “That’s the problem.”

“What do you mean?” Nani was puzzled by the comment, and let Lilo finally sit up beside her.

After wiping the tears from her face, Lilo did her best to regain herself once again. Once she finally managed to get the words straight in her head, she told Nani something she had never expected to hear. “Nothing happened with Keoni… Last night I kissed Stitch.”

 

“You did what?” Jumba shouted, making Stitch flinch. He let himself calm down before continuing. “You and little earth girl….”

“Ih.” Stitch nodded his head guiltily. “Meega been feeling it for a while. Meega have strong feelings for Lilo.”

Jumba let out a sigh and turned his chair around. He massaged his eyes, wondering what could have caused it. “I was creating you for so many things, six-two-six. I took love into consideration, always thought that six-two-four and you would be the most amazingly evil pair!”

Stitch felt even worse. He hated the thought of him being evil, never did he want to go back to his old self.

“However.” Jumba continued, bringing Stitch’s attention back to him. “I was not considering what good you could be capable of. Our family here has been teaching us many new things. Even me.” It was at times like these that Jumba felt more like parent to his experiments, rather than a creator. “Six-two-six, it is natural to feel love. I created you this way, I cannot be being mad at you for following your heart.”

“So, Stitch not do bad?”

For a moment, Stitch felt hopeful towards a possible future with Lilo. If it was okay for him to have these feelings, then perhaps it would be okay for them to be in love together. They wouldn’t need to feel shame, guilt, or bad about what they had done.

“You did very bad.” Jumba reminded him. “You and six-two-four are boojiboo’s. Not only that, but our new home is having rules we do not have out in space. On this planet, love is being viewed very critically. In all matters of speaking, for a human and alien to be together, it would be an abomination.”

A new passion lit in Stitch. Anyone could say anything about him, but no one could insult his Lilo. “Lilo is naga abomination. Meega love her! Meega can’t help but love her. Lilo deserve all the good in the whole universe.”

“I am being agreeing with you.” Jumba let out a sigh. It was clear that Stitch’s heart was fully set on Lilo. “As your creator I will accept any choices you are making six-two-six. However.” Stitch’s eyes set dead on Jumba, he already knew what the next words were going to be. It hurt him just as greatly as the thought of being without Lilo. “You and six-two-four are item. If this is how you are feeling, you must be telling her.”

Lilo waited for her sister to say something. Truly anything at all to what she had just told her. After her entire explanation of her inner conflict between Stitch and Keoni, up to the point where she and Stitch finally kissed, Lilo waited patiently.

She quickly grew impatient, really needing something from Nani. “Well?”

Nani shook herself out of her initial shock. “I’m sorry, Lilo. That was just a lot to take in. You and Stitch huh?” She was quite amazed at it all. She was expecting to talk about boy troubles, but once again her sister managed to surprise her. “You know. When we went to get a puppy that day, I didn’t think of all the things that could come from it.”

“Stitch isn’t a puppy.”

“No he isn’t. And you certainly aren’t the little girl you were back then.” Nani ruffled up Lilo’s hair. It amazed her at how much Lilo had really grown. “Still. After everything I never imagine that you would tell me you had fallen in love with Stitch.”

Lilo looked back down to the floor. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“I know, sweetie.” She rubbed Lilo’s back again. That always had seemed to calm her down, but it was clear this time she would need to try a little more than just that. “I can’t say I’m surprised. However, I can’t say I could ever get used to it.”

Lilo looked up to Nani, seeing a smile she didn’t expect to find. “So you’re okay with it?”

“You’re my sister, Lilo.” She leaned back on the bed, more comfortable that they were finally talking like they used to again. “I’m forced to love you no matter what.” Nani was happy to see Lilo smile again, but she knew things weren’t as simple as that. “Still. You are dating Keoni. If you really don’t feel anything you can’t string him along. At the same time…” She hated that she had to say the next part. “Not everyone would be as accepting of your feelings for Stitch. It would probably be easier to stay with Keoni.”

“I thought you were going to say that…” Lilo brought her knees up to her chest defensively. “I just don’t know what to do. Maybe I should give Keoni another chance.”

There was only one piece of advice that Nani could give her. “Just follow your heart. It’s done good by you so far. Trust in it. You’ll figure everything out.”

Nani pulled Lilo into a hug. She didn’t know if she was any help, but she hoped what she had done was enough. Truthfully, Lilo still didn’t know what to do. The choice between Keoni and Stitch still wasn’t clear, but she felt better now that she had finally talked things out. At the very least, she was able to really smile again, only to have it fade when she thought about having to make a final choice the next day. At the Valentine’s Day Festival.


	15. It's For Them

Finally, Valentine’s Day had arrived. After an emotional week of discovery, it was time for the festival. Lilo still wouldn’t talk to Stitch about what happened between them, despite his many attempts to. There was an air of tension throughout the house, caused by their lack of communication. It was a different feeling from the last time, only a few days before. Rather than being completely in the dark, Stitch understood why Lilo was avoiding him. He didn’t let that stop him though, he continued to make small attempts to talk to Lilo, but it was clear she didn’t want to. Finally, after a few hours, he decided to leave it for now. It was time to get ready for the Festival.

After her talk with Nani, Lilo decided it would be best to give Keoni another chance. Despite knowing her heart truly belonged to Stitch, she felt it wasn’t right to take him from Angel. She didn’t understand why Stitch kept asking her to talk about their kiss when it pained her so much, all she wanted was for him to be happy and leave it be. With only a few hours before she had to meet up with Keoni, Lilo started getting ready for her date.

Since Hunkahunka’s activation, the festival had become a lot more extravagant. Anyone was allowed to go, from children to elders, but the focus really was on couples. At the end of the night a few awards would be handed out, some for singles, most for couples. The biggest award was for the best and cutest couple, newly titled the “Love Award.” Outside of the hall a few vendors and games had been added, giving more things to do, especially for the children.

It wasn’t necessarily formal, however, Lilo picked out a special dress for the occasion. Nani had managed to save one of their mother’s old dresses, just in Lilo’s size. Even Stitch was going to dress up for the occasion. Normally he hated wearing confining clothing, but for a special night like this, he was willing to go through anything.

After his many failed attempts at talking to Lilo, Stitch decided to go off on his own. He realized that if he was going to tell Lilo that he truly wanted to be with her, he first had to end things with Angel. As much as it pained him to know he would be breaking the heart of someone he cared about deeply, it needed to be done.

Needing practice, he shut himself in Jumba and Pleakley’s bedroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he tried to work out how to let Angel down gently.

“Isa not youga, isa meega…” He said to himself. “Naga. Naga good. Um. Weega been together for butifa long time. Isa been amazing, but meega think it best… Naga.” Starting to pace around the room, nothing he came up with seemed right. Suddenly inspiration hit and he ran to the mirror. After clearing his throat he began. “Angel, meega-“

“Hey, Stitch. What are you doing?”

The sudden voice was a complete shock, sending Stitch flying to the ceiling. After looking down to see it was only Pleakley, a very annoyed Stitch dropped back to the floor.

“Sorry.” Pleakley apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just fascinated by what you were up to. It looked exactly like the scene in all the romance movies where the man is practicing to confess his feelings to the girl of his dreams. Only to have them crushed when he finally reaches her to find out she’s actually marrying his evil twin!”

After giving a moment to let the alien’s words sink in, Stitch began pushing him out of the room. “That is naga what meega doing. Meega practicing for… something else.”

“Well? What is it?” Pleakley spun out of Stitch’s hands and walked over to his ‘earth expert’ station. Which was actually a trunk filled with random objects, newspaper articles, fashion magazines, and the like. “Maybe I can be of assistance.”

Stitch did his best to remember what it was he had just thought of, however, the entire ordeal with Pleakley made him forget. Letting out a sigh of relief, he took his friend up on his offer. “Meega love Lilo.”

“Well of course you do.” Pleakley said as he fell into the trunk to riffle through his things. For a second Stitch thought Pleakley misunderstood, until his suspicions were confirmed when he continued. “We all do. She really changed our lives.”

“Naga, Pleakley.” Stitch said, pulling Pleakley out of the junk. “Meega in love with Lilo. Meega want Lilo to be meega’s boojiboo.”

Pleakley stared at him as the words finally sunk in. “Well I don’t think Angel would really appreciate…oh…”

“Ih.” Stitch put Pleakley back down, letting him dust himself off. “Meega need to break up with Angel. But meega naga do this before.”

Stitch slumped onto the floor. He didn’t realize how hard it could be to end a relationship. He hadn’t even tried yet and it was already painful. Not wanting to imagine what it would be like when it finally happened, he looked up to Pleakley, needing some sort of support.

“Well… I’m no expert in this subject.” Pleakley admitted. However, seeing Stitch’s face grow long at his words invigorated him. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t become one! I think I have just the magazine.”

The two began their research. As sad as it was, Stitch had to let Angel down as smoothly as he could. Pleakley was determined to figure out the best way to do so, even if it took all night. Sadly, a couple hours past and the time to get ready had arrived. Short on time, they figured out a plan. Even though Stitch was planning to break things off with his long time boojiboo, he was still going to go to the festival. It was there that he planned to announce his feelings for Lilo, and ask her to be his. Whether Lilo accepted him or not no longer mattered, he needed to be true to his heart and that was his plan.

 

Finally ready to head out, Stitch stood by the door in his tuxedo. Wearing only the top, as well as a top hat, he still found it restraining and uncomfortable. Before heading off towards Angel’s he wanted to first see Lilo. He felt that the sight of her would help give him the confidence to go through with the break up. The last thing he wanted was to fail himself and not confess his real feelings.

Fidgeting with his bow tie, Stitch heard light footsteps come from the hallway. He looked just in time to see Lilo emerge, nearly knocking him off his feet. She wore a deep blue ankle length, side cut dress that sparkled with each movement she made. She had a matching pair of blue shoes that had only a slight lifted heel. The dress fit her perfectly, and the single open shoulder gave her a much more mature look. She always hated that most fancy dresses made her look like a little kid. Almost being a teenager, she wanted to try her best to look a little more grown up.  To Stitch, she looked like a still ocean on a starry night, perfectly calm with a galaxy’s worth of beauty contained within.

Lilo couldn’t help but notice Stitch’s mouth hang slightly agape at her. She tried her best to keep herself from blushing, but her heart wouldn’t stop racing at the sight of him. The fact that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her only added to her excitement. For a moment, she forgot that she didn’t wear the dress for him. It didn’t help that she felt drawn to him now too. It wasn’t very often that she had seen Stitch wearing clothes, especially not a tuxedo. For the first time since she realized her feelings, she saw him wearing the fancy clothes that she always pictured her prince wearing in her childhood fantasies.

She had to force herself to remember who she was truly going to the dance with, even if in the moment, her heart pretended it was with the experiment that stood before her.

“Youga look… butifa, Lilo.” Stitch finally managed to say. He was sure his face had turned red, but nothing in the world could make him look away from her.

“Thanks, Stitch.” She replied, trying her best to hold herself back from him. She never imagined how hard it would be to keep herself in control. Every fiber of her being told her to grab Stitch, hold onto him and lose herself in another kiss. Instead, she found herself lost in his black eyes. It felt like she was looking into the night sky, filled with endless hope and possibilities. Finally, she brought herself back to Earth. In a place where she had to ignore all those feelings, and walk to Keoni’s to go on a date with him. “You look really nice tonight too.”

“Takka.” He said rather bashful, completely unlike himself.

Silence fell between the two until Nani finally came in. “Alright, Lilo are you ready… Awe. Don’t you two look great?”

Nani could feel the tension as the two looked at each other. It was almost like she hadn’t said anything at all. She didn’t know what Stitch’s feelings for Lilo were, but the look in his eye gave it away. She felt bad for him, knowing that her sister was picking the boy. However she also knew it would be the easier choice.

“Come on, Lilo. We have to get going.” She rushed Lilo to the door and quickly looked back at the awe struck experiment. “Do you need a ride, Stitch?”

“Hm?” He looked up at her, finally noticing that Nani was in the room. “Naga. Meega oketaka.”

With that, the two sisters headed out. Stitch saw Lilo look back at him before the door closed. Now all that was left was to head over to Angel’s house.

Along the way, Stitch thought of the plan he and Pleakley had devised. Through research they found the best way was to do it gently and immediately. As soon as he saw her he had to do it. Having nothing to distract him, and the thought of Lilo waiting for him at the festival, he quickly bounded to Angel’s house. However, once he reached it, he found himself frozen. What seemed so simple and easy quickly turned complicated once the time was at hand.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Stitch began walking up to the house, repeating the words Pleakley told him to say in his head. _I’m sorry Angel, we can’t be together anymore. I’m sorry Angel, we can’t be together anymore. I’m sorry Angel, we can’t be together anymore._ Before he realized it, he had already knocked on the door. _Wait! I’m not ready._

He wanted to run, he even took a step back in an attempt to get away. It was too late though. The door had already begun to open.

 _This is it._ He though. _Make it quick and easy._

Before the door even finished opening he started. “Meega soka Angel, but…” He trailed off at the sight of Angel before him.

She walked out, wearing a tight pink dress that sparkled in the moonlight, as well as a fluffy pink boa that wrapped around her shoulders and arms. It tied up around her neck, leaving her shoulders and back mostly exposed, while still hugging the curves of her body. It reminded him a lot of the dress that Lilo had worn, but was much more revealing. Which wasn’t an issue, considering that normally she didn’t wear any clothing at all. However, it was the illusion of exposure that tied his tongue.

“What are youga soka about?” Angel asked, still holding the door open.

Trying to regain himself, Stitch cleared his throat. Just as he was about to say what he had meant to, Clara called out to Angel from inside the house.

“Okay!” Angel called back, stifling Stitch’s confession again.

Once the door finally closed, Angel grabbed onto Stitch. Before he even realized what was happening, they were already walking away from the house. Angel wrapped herself around his arm, enjoying the look of him in tuxedo.

“Youga look very handsome tonight.” Angel said, finally breaking the silence.

“Ih? Youga too.” Stitch gave a weak laugh. _What are you doing? Why didn’t you say anything? You have to stop this now!_ No matter how much he told himself to stop, he couldn’t. Something was holding him back from saying anything more.

“Meega really happy weega get to do this.” Angel said with a dreamy smile. “Isa the best night ever. Thank you.”

“I-ih…”

Meanwhile, Lilo and Nani had just picked up Keoni. He didn’t dress up as much as Lilo had, but both of them complimented him on his more formal ware. It wasn’t often Lilo saw him in anything but shorts and at most a t-shirt. The suit paints and dress shirt suited him quite well, even his necklace looked good with the ensemble.

“Will you and David be joining us, Nani?” Keoni asked once they were a block away from their destination.

“No. We aren’t going this year. David has something special planned for us tonight it seems.” She glanced at her sister beside her and then Keoni in the rear view mirror. “That doesn’t mean you two can be out all night again though.”

“No worries.” The boy assured her in his usual laid back way. “I’ll have her back before curfew. I promise.”

Once dropped off, Lilo and Keoni looked around at a few of the outside stalls. They recognized a couple food vendors and games that had been at the Valentine’s Fare, but most of it was new. The same ball throwing game that Stitch had won was just by the steps to the main hall. Recognizing Lilo and Keoni, the man asked if they would like to try their hand at the game again. Keoni thought about it for a moment. It would be a good chance to prove himself after failing so badly the last time, but he decided to decline the offer. After asking one more time, the man bade them farewell and tried roping in another passing couple into playing instead.

Before entering the hall, the couple wrote their names on a ballet for the awards. With that out of the way, they opened the doors to start the date they had waited a week for.

Subconsciously, Lilo immediately began looking around for any sign of Stitch. Thankfully, she couldn’t see him anywhere. There were enough people that she figured they wouldn’t be seen when he did eventually arrive. She was still torn about her decision. She thought that if she saw him at any point, her heart would sway and she would be lost to him forever. Her biggest hope was that she and Keoni would share a romantic evening, and she would feel something, anything for him.

“Are you hungry at all, Lilo?” Keoni asked, having spotted the snack table.

“Yeah. I am.” She admitted. “I didn’t eat before coming down.”

“Me neither.” He smiled. “I was too excited. How about I go grab us some stuff?”

Without waiting for an answer, Keoni headed towards the long table. Leaving Lilo alone to her thoughts as she awaited his return. Not wanting to stand in the doorway, she moved along the wall to a free spot, hoping Keoni would see her beyond the crowd.

 

Being lost in thought, Stitch didn’t notice that they had already reached the festival. He no longer felt Angel hanging onto him, but heard her try to say something to him.

“Gaba?”

Angel gave a slight huff. “Meega asked if you’re ready to go inside. Are youga okay? You’ve been really quiet tonight.”

 _No. I’m not okay._ “Ih. Everything’s oketaka.” _What am I doing? I need to stop this._ “Shall weega head in?”

Angel looked him over for a moment. It felt like he was hiding something from her, but decided it must be the excitement. “Ih!”

She enthusiastically grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Angel absolutely couldn’t wait to start dancing, having dreamt of dancing with Stitch for a long time. While his date was excited, Stitch was sweating bullets. He didn’t plan for it to go on this long, and he had no idea why he couldn’t just tell her the truth. _What am I getting myself into?_


	16. A Dance that Feels Right

Stitch stood in the main hall, looking upon the crowd. He continued to scan, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of Lilo somewhere. Not knowing why he couldn’t tell Angel the truth, he was sure that if he saw Lilo he would be able to work up the courage to. Before walking in, he even got roped into signing up for the Love Award. Angel was clearly excited, but to her, it would only be a bonus to what was going to be a great night.

Not sure what to do first, Angel dragged her conflicted boyfriend around the room. Slowly, they sampled drinks and snacks, and they even ran into a few of their cousins. Clip and Sparky noticed that Stitch seemed a little conflicted about something, but they didn’t say anything. Instead, the two couples caught up a little before finally going their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Lilo was doing everything she could to stay away from Stitch. Once Lilo heard Angel’s voice in the room, she quickly tried to drag Keoni outside, but he was adamant about staying in. Completely defeated, Lilo decided to join the crowded dance floor. Hoping that all the people would be good enough cover to keep her eyes off of Stitch. Keoni was more than happy to oblige Lilo’s desire to dance.

He nearly swept her off her feet as they glided to the middle of the crowd. As it was a Valentine’s Day festival, only romantic songs were being played for all the couples to dance to. Taking her hand into his, and placing his free hand on her waist, the two began to dance together for the first time in their lives.

“This is really nice.” Keoni said to her softly.

“Yeah…” she replied, trying her best to enjoy it.

In truth, she wasn’t enjoying it at all. She was telling herself to, and wanted nothing more than to enjoy the feeling of him holding her close. No matter what she told herself though, it didn’t feel right. There was no hint of a flame, not even a spark between them. She could see in his eyes that he truly enjoyed their time together, and it made her feel awful inside that she wasn’t able to feel the same.

It began to feel like all the years she had tried to get his attention, tried to get him to like her, tried everything she could to get to this point, it all felt like a lie. A lie that she was telling herself. _Perhaps I only tried so hard because I couldn’t face my real feelings._ However, she had made her choice, and she was here with him. All she could do was continue to dance and hope that she would feel something.

Unbeknownst to Lilo, Stitch was only a few feet away from her. He and Angel had started dancing not long after she had, and it was just as much a struggle for Stitch.

_Tell her now._

_Okay, now._

_Now!_

Stitch’s mind kept telling himself to say the words he was keeping locked inside. Over and over again he would open his mouth to finally let them loose, but nothing would come out. Angel stayed blissfully unaware of Stitch’s struggle. She had her eyes closed and rested her head on Stitch’s shoulder, lost in the embrace.

“Takka, Stitch.” She said quietly, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

“Gaba for?” He ask, feeling like his bow tie was choking him.

“For bringing meega out here. Isa wonderful.”

“I-ih…isa is.”

Angel heard the hesitation in his voice, titling her head to the side in confusion. “Isa something wrong?” She asked as they continued to sway slowly to the music that started to feel distant.

Stitch looked into her eyes, trying his best to bring up the confidence to tell her. _Come on, now’s your chance. You need to tell her! For Lilo…_

“Naga.” Stitch finally said after a brief moment, mentally kicking himself in the process. “Meega just need to step outside for a second.”

“Oketaka.” Angel slowly let herself go of him. She knew he didn’t like crowded places, she was just happy that he would try his best to do this for her. “Meega get a drink then.”

Without saying another word, Stitch quickly found a side door and got out of the room. Not seeing that the door was raised slightly above the ground, he almost tripped on his way out. The cold night air felt welcoming. He didn’t realize how hot he actually felt until he was finally alone. Pressing his back to the building, Stitch stared at the night sky. There was just as many stars and lights filling it as there was the night he shared his kiss with Lilo. However, it didn’t feel nearly as magical. Something about it was missing.

 _What are you going to do?_ Stitch asked himself, feeling completely ashamed of his stalling.

 

Lilo didn’t know what was wrong. She couldn’t tell if it was the crowd, the warm room, or perhaps it was the way she was so close to Keoni she could feel his breath on her. Something made her feel completely uncomfortable, and it was growing worse by the minute. They had only danced a few songs together, but already she had had enough. Unable to take it anymore, she broke away from his grasp.

“Sorry.” She said shaking her head slightly. “I really need a break.”

“No problem.” Keoni said, smiling as he made a path through the crowd for them. Not once did his smile fade.

It started to feel like it was mocking Lilo. Telling her that she should be happy, that it was wrong for her not to be. She wished for nothing more than for it to finally end. The fact was that she wasn’t happy, that she knew why she couldn’t be happy. It tore her inside to know that this was the choice she had to go with though. That she couldn’t change it, because it is what would be best for everyone else. _As long as Angel and Stitch are okay, I can be okay too._

“I think I need to just step outside for a moment.” Lilo told her date. Just getting out of the crowd wasn’t enough, she still felt hot and uncomfortable.

“Okay. I’ll come with you.” Keoni said as he took her hand.

“No.” She replied a little too quickly. “I won’t be too long. Just need some fresh air is all.”

“A-alright.”

Keoni watched as she walked away. He hoped she would be okay, but figured that she would tell him if anything was really wrong. Rather than standing around awkwardly, he made his way to one of the snack tables. He was planning on asking Lilo something afterwards and really needed something to calm his nerves.

Taking a side exit out, Lilo also didn’t notice the door was actually slightly raised above the ground. She suddenly felt the world rush up at her as her heart quickly stopped. When she didn’t feel the cold earth meet her, she opened her eyes to find Stitch staring down at her. His strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe, sending her heart into a flurry.

Her face grew red, not from the fall, but from having Stitch so close to her. She could already feel her mind fading as his large worried eyes engulfed her.

“Are youga oketaka?” He asked, not yet letting her go.

Lilo felt a lump in her throat form as she slowly nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him. She could see the sky above him, all the stars encompassing his form.

“I’m okay.” She finally said, trying her best to still the beating in her chest. “Just didn’t see that fall. I’ll be more careful.”

“Ih. Weega wouldn’t want you to fall again.”

Once Lilo finally had her feet firmly on the ground, she expected herself to run. It was her entire plan to not even see Stitch. Her maybe-boyfriend was just on the other side of the wall, and if she didn’t get away from Stitch he would probably become just a memory.

The two stood in silence, staring at each other wishfully. Stitch wanted to declare his love for her to the stars, but he still hadn’t broken up with Angel. Lilo could already feel herself drawn towards Stitch, not even realizing that he was still holding her hand. She felt guilty, wanting to take Stitch away from Angel, who she was sure was not too far away. It suddenly became like the camp night, them alone with the ones they were meant to be with only a short distance from them.

“What are you doing out here?” Lilo asked, trying to take her mind away from the situation.

“Needed some fresh air.” There was something about his voice that that called to her, making her bringing herself closer to him. “Youga?”

“Same.” She said with a deep breath as she felt a warm hand wrap around her back.

Stitch didn’t know what he was doing. They could hear the music play from inside the building, and once again his body had begun to move on its own. Finally settling his hand on Lilo’s waist, he began leading them in time to the romantic melody that filled the night air. It was a completely different feeling than when they were dancing before. All the discomfort completely melted, leaving behind a feeling that could only be described as “right.”

Soon, Lilo found herself letting herself go along with the dance. Not a single part of her wanted to resist, submitting to the desire she tried so hard to push away. A smile quickly formed on her face as Stitch became the center of her world, gliding together on a cloud of happiness, hopes, and dreams. She dreaded the moment the song would end, and their dance would come to a close. Before they knew it, and before they wanted to, they finally came to a halt. Looking at each other, they could see that nothing mattered more than the one in front of them.  Any small doubt of what they wanted had vanished. All that remained was the one truly in their hearts.

“Lilo…” Stitch whispered, pulling her in closer.

“Stitch…” Lilo closed her eyes, continuing to let herself be drawn into him. She knew that if she didn’t stop, they would once again kiss. Right before their lips finally met she pulled away. Seeing not surprise, but understanding in Stitch’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Stitch. I really want to, but…”

“Weega have someone else.” He finished, leaving her only nodding. “Meega nota.”

After some deafening silence, the sound of music soon picked up again. This time though, they did not fall into their romantic wishes.

“I should get back in.” Lilo said, backing up slowly. “Get back to Keoni.”

“Ih. Meega too. To Angel.”

Heading off in opposite directions, Lilo looked back to Stitch as he headed through the door. Not wanting to see if he looked back to her, she quickly ran to the front. Before she was completely out of sight, Stitch watched her from the door. He now had the confidence he needed. Nothing was going to stop him. _Even if she won’t have me. This is what I have to do._ _Not just for Lilo. But for myself._

Before going inside, Lilo stared at the large front doors. People slowly shuffled in and out. Every time the door opened, she could see Keoni, patiently waiting for her with his back to the front. With a deep breath, she did her best to suppress the feelings once again. She put on the most genuine smile she could as she approached the waiting boy.

“Hey, sorry about that.” She said once she reached him.

“No problem.” When the boy turned she didn’t see Keoni’s face, but Stitch’s. “Meega hope youga feeling better.”

“W-what?” She shook her head, seeing that it was indeed Keoni and not Stitch.

“I said I hope you’re feeling better.” Keoni said with concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. How about we go dance again?” She wanted to get what had happened with Stitch out of her mind as quickly as possible.

 

“G-gaba?” Shock and terror filled Angel’s face as her blood ran cool at Stitch’s words. “Youga…”

“Meega breaking up with youga.” Stitch said again. He was sorry for hurting her, but it had to be done.

“Why?”

Stitch didn’t really know how to answer her with anything but the truth. “Meega naga feel for youga gaba meega once did. Meega soka, Angel.”

Tears started to stain Angel’s cheeks. “Isa because of the other night?”

“Huh?”

“Meega saw youga and Lilo kissing. Isa this because of that? If so, meega forgive youga.”

Stitch was stunned to find out that they had been seen. He thought it must have broken her heart to see him betray her like that. _And she never said anything._

“Meega soka. Meega naga love youga anymore.” He felt terrible, but it had to be done. “Meega should have told youga a long time ago.”

“How long?” Angel asked, feeling her world shatter. “How long?”

Stitch stayed silent. He truly had no answer for her. While he should have told her right away, he didn’t know how long ago his feelings changed. It could have been a few days, it could have been weeks. Only recently did he actually realize he loved Lilo. Since Stitch didn’t have an answer for her, Angel ran off crying. For a moment Stitch considered following her, but figured it would be best if he kept his distance for a while. Wanting to be alone, he began to leave for the beach, but not before looking into the crowd one more time. When he did, he saw Lilo and Keoni together in the middle of the crowd, kissing. _I hope you’ll be happy tonight._ He thought before finally leaving the building.

 

Lilo’s eye were wide in shock. One minute she was dancing, the next she felt Keoni’s lips on hers. There was no warning, and all she could do was stand still completely frozen. When Keoni finally pulled away she was released from her terrified state.

“Wha-“She began before being interrupted.

“I wanted to wait until later tonight.” Keoni said softly. “I can’t keep it in any longer. I want you to be my girlfriend, Lilo. Officially.”

“Your…girlfriend?” For years Lilo waited to hear those words. However, now that she knew she didn’t actually want them, she didn’t really know how to react.

“Yeah. What do you say?” He held her tight, waiting for her answer. “Will you be my Valentine for always?”

Suddenly, something inside Lilo clicked. “No.” She said as she pulled himself from his grasp.

“What?” Keoni thought he misheard her, no one had ever said ‘no’ to him before.

“No.” She repeated, finally confident in herself. Without saying another word she ran off in search for Stitch. She thought that she had to be with Keoni, that it would be what was best for her, best for Stitch. After the kiss, she realized that she couldn’t do that to herself. There was no love in their dance, no fire in the kiss. No spark between them. Everything with Keoni felt wrong, but with Stitch it was different. His touch, his kiss, their dance, there wasn’t a single part of him that didn’t make her happy. Even if Stitch couldn’t be with her, she couldn’t be with Keoni. All she could do was tell Stitch how she truly felt.

“Where is he?” She asked herself, unable to find him anywhere at the festival. “Where did you go, Stitch?”


	17. A Shell

**Present Day**

Stitch looked through the copious amounts of things he and Lilo had collected over the years. When Jumba told him that there was a possibility that Lilo was aware of what was going on around her, he thought that it was possible something could trigger her awakening. Everyone had hoped that the tiny bit of good news would allow him to calm down a little, take a break, and rest a bit. However, instead it lit an even greater fire within him. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his Lilo back, even if it did seem impossible. At the very least she was starting to recover, and that’s what mattered most.

There were a lot of things they had collected, most of which would be considered junk by anyone else. Stitch thought that maybe the photos of tourists she took would do something, but instead it only brought tears to his eyes. He missed the days they would go out and play and find a new tourist to take a picture of. It felt like so long ago, and he wondered why they didn’t do it anymore. Perhaps they were too busy now, or maybe they just out grew it. Either way, he truly missed it.

Adding the plushie he won her at the Valentine’s Fair to the pile of things he riffled through, he came across a small shell. His heart instantly stopped at the sight of it. In the light, it’s smooth round surface shined with all the colours of the rainbow, and despite being slightly smaller than the majority of the shells they had found over the years, it was extremely special. He could remember the moment Lilo gave it to him perfectly. It was the most magical moment of his life, right next to every moment spent with his love.

Quickly running out to the ship, he stopped once he reached the room Lilo was in. Nani had asked for her to be moved. She didn’t like that her little sister was stuck in a lab like some sort of science project. She was very careful not to use the word ‘experiment.’ At this point though, neither Stitch, Angel, nor Sparky would have cared about her choice of words. What they’d all been going through was enough to forgive any words they might say to each other.

Lilo’s new room was much nicer than the cold lab. It had a window that lit up the space with the warmth of the sun, making it much better for her than before. Previously, it was a room that would be used to sleep in when traveling long distances, or when there was nowhere to stay on any visited planet. Now it was reworked to have all the accommodations Lilo would need. All the wires and monitors were still connected to her, but tucked away into the wall so they could be accessed whenever necessary. It truly looked like she was only sleeping now, and it gave everyone slight comfort to get the tiny bit of ignorance at the situation.

“Lilo.” Stitch whispered, approaching her bedside slowly. “Meega brought something.” He paused, like he was awaiting an answer, even though he knew one wouldn’t come. “Isa the shell. Remember? Yuuga gave it to meega that night.”

Lifting her hand over his own, Stitch let it gently rest over the shell. He knew she would be able to feel the smoothness from it. For a moment, he thought he saw a slight smile form on her lips, but it seemed to have only been a trick of the light.

“Please come back to meega.” He nearly sobbed. “Jumba said yuuga might be able to hear what weega are saying and doing. If isa true, please, weega need yuuga. ‘Ohana isa nagga ‘ohana without yuuga.”

Again, there was no answer, and he knew there wasn’t going to be one. “Do yuuga remember the night yuuga gave me this shell? Isa nagga long ago. Isa made meega so happy, isa one of the best days of meega’s life.”

Stitch didn’t know if Lilo could hear him, or if she did, if she was able to tell what he was talking about. However, she truly did remember that night, it was one of the best nights of her life too. Though, she wasn’t the only one who remembered that night. Just outside the door, Angel leaned against the wall. When she saw Stitch rush to the ship, she thought something had happened and followed. Sadly, it wasn’t anything that she had expected. Though, she herself had seen the shell only once before, and remembered the night very well too. It wasn’t as happy a memory as it was for the young couple though.

 

**Valentine’s Day Night**

Angel ran through the trees. She ran as fast and as hard as her feet would let her, almost tearing at the dress that Clara had helped make her. Though, she no longer cared about the dress, it was made to impress Stitch, and that was no longer necessary. It felt like her world was crashing down around her, all her hopes and dreams of the future disappearing right before her eyes. She had tried her best to stop crying, tried her best to be strong despite having her heart broken by the one she loved. Even with her best efforts, her eyes had continued to sting with the salty tears. She didn’t even know where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from Stitch as possible.

“You jerk!”

“You idiot!”

“You…you…”

Finally coming to a stop with a broken heart, she shouted to the heavens, cursing the experiment she had given her heart to. She couldn’t continue though. Even with a broken heart, she couldn’t speak ill of Stitch. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Truly, she’d rather him tell her the truth, than continue to live the lie.

“But it still hurts…” She thought out loud, clutching at her chest. “Why did this happen?” _What did I do?!_ She kicked a rock, not caring where it flew off too.

“Ow!” A voice said from the direction the rock flew.

“Oh no.” Angel rushed through the bushes to find Sparky sitting on the sidewalk, rubbing the back of his head. “Sparky? Are you oketaka?”

He turned to see Angel had appeared behind him. Her eyes were puffy, just like his were. “Meega think a rock juzt attacked meega.”

“Soka.” Angel apologized. “I was just angry and kicked a rock. Meega didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Iza oketaka.” He said, turning back to stare down at his feet, head on his hands. “Iza nagga hurt.”

His voice was solemn and weighed down. Sounding almost as long as his face looked. Angel had only seen him a short time ago, and he looked completely different. The nice suit he had worn was disheveled, the pants and shoes completely missing, slight scorch marks near the bottom of the jacket. It looked like he had zapped away from something, completely disregarding the clothes he had worn. The most shocking part was that Clip was nowhere to be seen. Ever since they got together, Sparky and Clip were near inseparable. Angel had always been slightly jealous that she never got to spend as much time with Stitch as Clip did with Sparky.

“Are you okay?” She asked again, nearly forgetting her own troubles. “Where’s Clip?”

Angel couldn’t believe how low his ears and antenna dropped at the name. Clearly something bad had happened, so she sat down next to him, gently rubbing his back.

“Want to talk about what happened?”

Sparky looked to her, seeing genuine comfort on her face. She was always looking out for the cousins. Like a mother or guardian. He could tell something had happened to her as well. Her voice would crack every so often, and he could see the trails the tears left down her face.

“Clip left meega.” He said in a monotone, looking back down. And giving a little shrug. Even saying it himself, he couldn’t believe it had happened. “Nagga long after yuuga and Ztitch left. She said weega were over. Nagga exzplanation. Meega watched her walk away and then meega zapped here.”

“Oh, Sparky. Meega so sorry.”

“Iza nagga yuugaz fault.” He looked back at her, the sad look on her face had only grown larger. “Gaba happened with yuuga?”

“Huh?”

“Yuuga were crying. Meega can tell.” He motioned to his cheeks, and eyes.

Angel quickly brushed at the dried spots in her fur. She felt embarrassed but chuckled lightly. “Meega guess we’re not so different. Stitch left me too. On Valentine’s Day no less.”

Sparky was shocked to hear what had happened. Angel explained what she had seen the other night, about Lilo and Stitch’s kiss. As well as what Stitch had said to her before she finally ran off. It was truly the loneliest feeling she had ever experienced. The two sat in sad silence for a while. Both heartbroken on the day meant for love.

“If yuuga nagga mind.” Sparky finally said out of the blue. “Weega can be alone together.”

She smiled at his kindness, one that warmed him up a little. “Meega would like that.” She said, gaining a small smile from him in return.

 

A warm salty breeze wafted around Stitch. He had cast off his shoes to feel the cool sand squish between his toes. Each step was liberating. Each step lifted a heavy weight off of his shoulders. Even though his heart was heavy with the sight of Lilo and Keoni kissing, as well as wrung with the guilt of hurting Angel. He couldn’t help but feel happy. He was true to his feelings, and that was all that had mattered.

“Even if meega can’t be with, Lilo.” He sighed, looking out at the still ocean. The water reflected the beautifully lit night sky perfectly. It was almost like another galaxy lay just below the surface. “At least meega did the right thing.”

He knew it wouldn’t have been right to Angel to keep believing a lie. It was true that it hurt her, but it would have hurt her more to keep it going.

Stitch looked out onto the cool water, normally he would keep his distance from the ocean, but tonight he felt drawn to it. Discarding the rest of his formal wear, he slowly waded into the shallow waters, being careful not to go too far out. It was one of the most refreshing feelings of his life, like it washed away all his troubles instantly. Despite it being night, it didn’t feel cold. Instead, he felt warm. Since he was unable to float, he laid back, sinking into the foot deep shore line.

When the water finally stilled, he could see all the stars in the sky, dancing above him with the slight ebb and flow of the ocean. He laid like that for a few moments, closing his eyes before his peaceful bliss was stolen from him as frantic hands rushed him back to the dry shore.

“What are you doing?!” Lilo shouted when they were back on land. She knelt over him, not caring about the shiver she was starting to get.

Stitch looked up at her shock and concerned face. She looked completely horrified. He didn’t know what to say. The last thing he expected to see that night was Lilo. “Gaba yuuga doing here?” He finally asked.

Lilo was stunned. _What am I doing here?_ After leaving Keoni at the festival, she had gone looking for Stitch. She didn’t know where he had went, but soon came across his shoes near the edge of the beach. When she looked down to the waters, all she saw was Stitch sinking into the water. Her heart dropped, and she rushed to him as quickly as he could. “What am I-? What were you doing in the water? What if something happened?” Tears started to swell in her eyes, and Stitch didn’t like that he had made her cry again. “What if you drowned? What if I lost you again?”

Stitch shot up, wrapping himself around the crying girl. “Shhh.” He whispered into her ear, rubbing her back gently. “Meega oketaka. Meega nagga going anywhere. Soka. Nagga want to make yuuga cry.”

Stitch felt Lilo wrap her arms around him, holding him tighter than she ever had before. His ears dropped, realizing just how much he had scared her. _She must have thought I…_ “Soka.” He whispered again. “Soka.”

Lilo sniffled, letting the tears pass. She moved back a little, not letting his arms leave her sides. “Never do that again.” She said sternly, waving her finger in front of his nose.

“Meega won’t.”

She finally smiled, a big toothy smile that came as she laughed lightly. The smile that at some point became the entire universe to Stitch. One that encompassed all things, bringing joy to everything it touched. He didn’t know when it had become so powerful to him, but it was something he would never let go of. Not again. It warmed his soul, and before he knew it, he was smiling too.

“Gaba yuuga doing here?”

“I came looking for you, silly. Why else would I be here?”

“But Keoni.” Stitch said, raising an eyebrow. He thought she would be spending the rest of the night with him. “Meega saw yuuga kissing before meega left. Isn’t he going to miss yuuga?”

“You saw that?!” She exclaimed wide-eyed, face instantly turning red. “I, uh…um…”

Stitch tilted his head in confusion. He was sure she would be happy about it. After all, she was the one who said they had to be with the ones they were with. “Meega left Angel.” The words just came out of his mouth. Something compelled him to say them, and he didn’t know what it was, but he was happy to have told her.

“You did?”

Stitch nodded earnestly.

“I left Keoni.” Lilo admitted.

The realized that they both had had the same idea. Or at the very least, followed the same path. No more words needed to be said, as they understood each other’s feelings. They understood their feelings from the moment they first kissed, but couldn’t do anything because of their circumstances. Now they were free to do as they wished.

What they wished, was to finally be together.

With a glowing smile, Stitch pulled Lilo into him. They let their lips come together as a sign of their love for one another. A love that had been growing over years, and wouldn’t be broken so easily. The tide started to rise and catch them when their lips finally parted. Splashing them lightly with its cool foam. A small shell brushed up beside Lilo, catching on her dress. It was one of the most beautiful shells she had ever seen, one that flashed with all the colours of the rainbow.

“Here.” She said, handing it to Stitch. “A token of our love. From me to you. One to remind us of this night, remind us that no matter what happens, we’ll always be true to ourselves.”

“Meega naga think meega need a reminder.” He saw her pout and decided to take it. “But meega will always cherish this. Meega will always cherish yuuga, Lilo. Meega’s boojiboo.”

Eventually, the two had to leave the beach side. Lilo was completely soaked, and didn’t have fur like Stitch did to keep her warm. He wrapped his suit jacket around her. It was a little small, and didn’t do a whole lot to keep her warm, but the gesture was just as nice. Angel and Sparky had spent the rest of the evening together. It was nice to have a friend to relate with in a time of heartbreak. Along the way home, Angel had heard Lilo and Stitch’s voices. In response, she instantly jumped into a nearby bush, pulling Sparky along with her. As they passed, she felt silly for hiding, but seeing them together tore her heart even more. A small glint caught her eye, and she saw the shell in Stitch’s hand. She didn’t know what it was, but it made her feel slightly sadder.

Once Lilo and Stitch were a ways away, they finally stepped out of the bush. Sparky saw her give one last sad sigh towards Stitch, looking down at her feet for a moment before walking away. He looked between her and Stitch, feeling sorry for her, but also a little angry at Stitch for making her feel this way. After a few short seconds, he rejoined Angel at her side, telling her it was going to be okay.

 

On a deserted asteroid near Earth, Hamsterveil and Leroy hid out in one of the small hamster like aliens many secret bases. He knew that the United Galactic Federation expected him to go after Lilo and Stitch, but they would never think he would hide so close to them. Thankfully, many of his bases were still kept hidden from the traitorous Gantu.

Hamsterveil sat in his thrown like chair, laughing over his plan that was laid out on the holographic projector. “Yes. Yes.” He said maniacally. “This will be perfect.”

Leroy couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. It was true, his creator had outdone himself. This time they were sure to succeed.

“We will get that stupid no good good doer through his family.” Hamsterveil said, jumping down from his chair. “But, not through the worthless experiments that are completely worthless. No.”

“Weega get him through the ones he loves.” Leroy growled.

“Yes.” Hamsterveil replied, squinting his small beady eyes. “Through that little Hawaiian girl and his precious boojiboo and family.”

The twos laughter echoed throughout the metallic room. Completely unheard by the rest of the galaxy. Confidence filled them both to the brink, unable to see how their plan could possible fail.   

 

 


	18. The Days After

There was little surprise in the house at Lilo and Stitch’s announcement. As soon as they got home that evening, they told everyone that was home they were finally a couple. Initially, Pleakley freaked out, deciding that they all needed to celebrate immediately, despite how late it was in the evening. It took a while, but eventually Jumba was able to calm him down. Nani and David were still out on whatever date David had planned. Lilo would have to tell her sister the big news first thing in the morning.

Bed time quickly came, and the two went about their usual routine. Once they were finally ready, and had said their goodnights, Lilo laid in her bed and Stitch laid in his cot. On complete opposite sides of the room, they tried their best to fall asleep. However, every so often, their eyes would flutter open, seeing that the other was so far away from them.

It was funny, how different the world suddenly felt. Nothing had changed, not really. All that had happened was that they were finally acting the way their feelings told them to. That didn’t change who they were, and it didn’t change anything around them. Yet somehow, everything felt larger, more open. Like there had been a clear wall around them all along. They could see past it, they knew of the big world that lay before them, but there was no way out there. Only to look at it longingly. Now the wall had vanished, leaving every possibility before them, and the distance of the room suddenly became too large.

“Stitch?” Lilo whispered, her eyes staying closed. “Are you awake?”

“Ih.” He whispered back. “Are yuuga awake?”

“Yeah. I can’t fall asleep.”

“Meega naga fall asleep too.”

Stitch’s eyes fluttered open and found Lilo staring back at him, only to close her eyes immediately after. A light blush could be seen on her face, embarrassed that she had been caught. A beam of moonlight shone through the window, illuminating her laying form. He always knew she had wished for an angel, and had gotten him instead, but it was him that had received an angel. To Stitch, Lilo was nothing less than sweet angel, with angelic beauty to match. It always seemed like she was glowing, especially in the moonlight. The way her raven black hair reflected the light like a halo made her more of an angel. He felt completely drawn to her.

His movements were silent and quick. Completely taken over by impulse, it was only a second until he climbed to her bed via the ceiling and walls. She made a light gasp as he softly moved into her bed, but instantly knew it was him. As he lay down next to her, gently holding her, she finally felt like the night was complete. There had been a few times in the past where they had shared her bed before. Whenever Stitch had a bad nightmare, she would offer him a place to feel safe beside her. This was completely different though.

“Isa oketaka if meega sleep with yuuga tonight?” He asked innocently, already having made himself comfortable under the blanket.

“Y-yes.” Lilo could feel her heart race at his touch.

A calming silence finally filled the room. Stitch could hear Lilo’s quick breaths beside him. Never before had he appreciated her light and soothing breathing through the night. A beautiful steady rhythm far more relaxing than the gentle waves of the ocean or whistling of the wind through the trees.

“Stitch?” Lilo needed to break the silence one last time. “Would you be able to sleep here more often?”

She felt embarrassed for asking, and Stitch could feel his face warm at the question. It seemed like such a small request, but held the weight of the world to him. “Ih. Meega love to.”

He gently kissed the back of her head, wrapping his arm tightly around her. That night, Lilo fell asleep with the largest smile she could. Completely forgetting all the heart ache and troubles the few previous days had caused.

 

It had been two days since that night, Angel’s mind was still reeling from Stitch’s confession. With what felt like the biggest head ache of her life, she laid in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Angel?” A voice said from behind the door, followed by some light knocks. “You can’t just stay in your room all day again. He’s just one boy. Come on, please open up.”

Nothing but silence answer her friend as Angel ignored her. She turned over, keeping her back to the door. When the reality of what had happened finally set in, she felt like she had shattered. What felt the worst though, was that she still felt the same. Like she had already lost him long ago and just never realized it until now. _Was it all a lie? The dates? The trip to the waterfall… the fair… was it all just me hoping?_

Despite what had happened, she did have fun talking with Sparky. At that point, she was still numb to the whole thing. It wasn’t until the next morning when she awoke with tears that she realized the gravity of the situation. _I no longer have my Stitch… I haven’t for a long time._ The image of Lilo and Stitch kissing by the camp fire flashed in her mind. _Why didn’t I do anything? Didn’t say anything?_

There was another knock at the door.

“Gaba is it, Clara?” Angel called out. “Meega want to be alone!”

“Well then I guess I’ll just tell your visitor to leave then.” The woman called back.

“Visitor?” Angel shot up, wondering who would be coming to see her. Never before had anyone stopped by. Aside from Lilo and Stitch. She didn’t think they’d be coming to see her any time soon though.

“Aloha, Angel.” The electrified voice said the moment she stepped outside.

“Sparky?” Angel was surprised to see that the yellow experiment had come to pay her a visit. “Why are you here?” She looked back into the house, seeing Clara eyeing up their guest from afar and decided to close the door.

“Meega came to zee how yuuga are doing.” He said honestly. “Meega waz going to come zee yesterday, but the lighthouse needed meega.”

The experiment’s sweetness was heartwarming. Normally she was the one looking out for others, not the other way around. It was a nice change. “Meega doing fine, Sparky.” She realized she probably didn’t fine like she said. “Meega fooboo. That’s all.”

“O-oketaka.” Sparky’s ears dropped, he could tell she was lying. Her eyes were all puffy, making it clear that she had been crying not long ago. She looked just like he did before deciding to pay her a visit. “Meega juzt thought maybe yuuga would like company. If meega bothering yuuga, meega juzt go.”

He turned and started walking away. Angel reached out for a moment before retreating. She knew she brushed him off, probably ended up hurting his feelings even. All he wanted was someone to spend time with. Someone to help forget some of the pain, someone who understood what he was going through. _Oh, Sparky. First Clip leaves you and now I do this._ She turned and placed her hand on the doorknob, stopping in her tracks.

 _I always do this. Wallow to myself instead of doing anything._ She clenched her hand into a fist before looking at it. _What do I want?_ She thought over how she felt. _There’s no point in crying over Stitch._

“Wait!” She called out, running to his side. “Sparky!”

At the sound of his name, Sparky turned, seeing her run to his side. “Gaba iza Angel?”

“Meega would like some company after all. If yuuga will still have meega.”

His ears shot straight up, and some bolts of electricity sparked between his antennas. “Ih!” Sparky, exclaimed. “Of course.”

 

In the couple of days after Valentine’s Day, Lilo and Stitch were completely inseparable. They spent every waking hour, as well as sleeping hour, together. Whether they were at home, or in town, they were always holding hands. They had spent too much time hiding or denying what they felt, so they decided to make up for all the lost moments. There was very little opposition to their relationship. While Lilo had confided in her beforehand, Nani felt it a little odd for her sister to be in love with an alien. Or, “Illegal genetic experiment,” as Lilo would always correct her. As strange as it seemed though, she was unable to say or do anything about it. Lilo was her sister, and she wanted what would make her happy. For now there didn’t seem like there was any danger in letting it be, so she didn’t say anything about it.

Meanwhile, Angel and Sparky had spent a couple afternoons together. It was refreshing for Angel to have someone around that understood her. As well as actually being there. She never noticed how much time Stitch spent away from her until she ended up hanging out with Sparky. A couple of times she prodded him about what happened between him and Clip. Each time he would brush it off, either by saying he didn’t want to talk about it or just changing the subject all together. She hoped he would confide in her sometime. He had been such a big help to her that she wanted nothing more than to help him in return.

 

All in all, everything was going perfectly. Until Lilo and Stitch got a foreboding call one afternoon.

“Stitch, what are you doing?” Lilo asked as she felt Stitch’s lips graze her neck.

“Naga. Just playing.” He replied, enjoying the softness of her skin. Each time he pecked, Lilo would make a soft sound, liking the touch.

“What about the game?” She finally managed to get out, closing her eyes as Stitch laid her back on the bed.

“Gaba game?” Stitch kicked the board game they had been playing off the bed, giving them more room to move. Not once did he stop kissing along her neck and collarbone, slowly making his way up to her cheek.

He knew she no longer cared about the game they were playing, by how she slowly wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in as tightly as she could.

“Never mind.” She whispered into his ear, lifting his chin up to look into his eyes. “But if you’re going to take me by surprise like that, do it right.”

With her permission, Stitch instantly leaned forward without hesitation. Putting his lips right to hers, he did what he had become accustomed to. Every time they kissed, it felt like fire. Every time they were alone, it wasn’t long until they found themselves kissing and holding each other. As if the universe wanted them as close together as possible.  For a few sweet moments they were in bliss, happily enjoying each other to their hearts content. Until a ring could be heard coming from the bedside table drawer.

Despite the shrill call, Stitch didn’t stop.

“Stitch.” Lilo said between kisses. “The-Grand-Councilwoman-is calling.” She gave a meek attempt to move, obviously not wanting to stop.

“She can wait.” He replied, gaining a smile from the girl he loved. “Meega only just got yuuga.”

“You’ve had me all day, silly.” Lilo reached behind her, trying to open the drawer with Stitch still on top of her. After a couple of attempts she finally managed to get the small alien communication device. Stitch finally stopped but refused to move. Before answering, Lilo gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

“Ambassador Pelekai, Experiment Six-two-six.” The Grand Councilwoman addressed them as formal as ever, taking a moment to notice the position they were in. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No.” Lilo giggled. “We weren’t doing anything.”

“Only kissing.” Stitch interrupted.

“Kissing?” The Grand Councilwoman replied with a gasp.

“Weega boojiboos now.”

“That won’t be a problem will it?” Asked Lilo.

“That shall not be an issue. You are free to do as you with, Ambassador Pelekai. Congratulations.”

Please, I told you to call me Lilo.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that while on official business.”

“Official?” Lilo was confused. The only time they handled official business was during the beginning of the month. Always after Lilo reported on the Earth bound experiments.

“Yes. I’m afraid I have some bad news. Hamsterveil escaped.”

“What?” The two shot up out of bed. Looking at each other out of concern. However, their shocks weren’t over yet. They were then told about the means to their arch nemesis’ escape.

“Both Hamsterveil and Leroy!? If they escaped a week ago, why weren’t we informed until now?”

The Grand Councilwoman’s face switched to a mix of emotions the couple weren’t used to seeing. Her usual calm and official demeanor switched to that of disappointment, concern, and sorrow.

“We were hoping to have them captured by now. I didn’t want to get you two involved. You’ve already done more than we can ever ask of you when it comes to that overgrown gerbil. We have sent out five capture teams, however, we haven’t heard back from any of them. Unfortunately, I fear the worst for them.”

Her words and tone of voice made them more than a little worried. Hamsterveil on his own was nothing, child’s play even. Leroy was the real challenge. Even by himself he could more than take on Stitch in a fight. They hoped that the capture teams were okay. Thankfully, they knew of Leroy’s one and only weakness. With “Aloha Oe’ on their side, he should be an easy take down.

“Naga worry.” Stitch said, brow furrowed and determination set in his voice and face. “Weega catch them before yuuga know it.”

“Yeah.” Lilo agreed. “Leave it to us. We caught them once, we can do it again.”

“No.” Her tone changed back to that of a commanding leader. “You are to not go after Hamsterveil or Leroy.” It wasn’t often the two were given a direct order like that. They also were never ones to listen to orders given to them.

“But weega-“

“Ambassador Pelekai, experiment six-two-six. You have been given a direct order to not engage the escaped convicts.”

Lilo gritted her teeth and started pacing around the room. “We can’t just sit around and do nothing!” She was yelling into the communication device. “We’re the ones that captured them! They’ll be coming for us. We have to be the ones to go after them. It’s our duty.”

“I said no, Lilo!” Her tone changed again. She too was yelling, but rather than with anger, she was worried. “I…we can’t lose you too.”

Lilo was taken aback. She didn’t know what to say to the woman’s comment. She was about to argue again when she felt Stitch’s hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and understood as he shook his head. There was no way to argue against that. Even Lilo wouldn’t want to risk losing someone she cared about.

“Okay.” She said, calming down. “We will follow the order.”

“Thank you.” The Grand Councilwoman returned to her previous stature. “Last time Hamsterveil and Leroy went after the experiments. We don’t know what he’s planning but we are sure it will not be good. I need you to stay out of trouble… but also check on the experiments… your family. We know they are important to you. Keep them safe, and stay safe yourselves. We will handle the capture.”

With the orders given, the Grand Councilwoman bid her farewell. As soon as the communication was terminated, Lilo threw the device against the wall and dropped to her knees.

“Is it our fault?” She asked. “All those people lost…”

“Naga.” Stitch told her. She felt his warm arm wrap around her and could already feel better. “If weega naga catch them, far worse things would have happened.”

“You’re right.” _This is no time to feel sorry or sad._ “We have a job to do.”

“Ih.”

“We need to protect our ‘ohana.” She looked to him once again, seeing the same determination in his eyes that she did every time they had a job to do. “Isn’t that right?”

“Emba-chua, boojiboo!”

 


	19. Through the Pain is Love

**Present Day**

Angel couldn’t stay around to watch any longer. She had wanted to give support to her friend, but seeing Stitch there with the shell she remembered from that night hurt too much. As much as she wanted to be okay, and as good as Sparky had been for her, it still hurt a little inside to think about how she and Stitch just drifted apart. If they had realized it sooner, things wouldn’t have ended the way they had, and that was what hurt the most. She was happy though, that she was able to work things out with him in the past little while. The apology he gave her helped her finally come to terms with it all.

Hoping that Lilo would forgive her for not staying, she exited the ship with a stray tear forming in her eye. Not paying attention, she ended up walking right into Sparky, knocking him to the ground.

“Sparky! Meega soka.” She exclaimed, quickly helping him up. “Meega such a klutz. Isa seems like meega always hurting yuuga.”

“Naga.” He said, laughing it off. “Meega oketaka. Meega got ztrong back.” She smiled at his comment, making his heart flutter. “Were yuuga zeeing Lilo?”

“Ih. Well, no.” Angel said, quickly changing her answer. “Meega was going too, but Stitch was there.”

“Iza that why yuuga cry?”

A little shocked, Angel raised her had to her eyes. She didn’t even notice that she had started.

“Yuuga mizz him. Don’t yuuga?” His tone suddenly changed. He sounded just like he did the night she found him on the side of the road.

“Sparky…” She grabbed his hand tenderly, and began leading him away from the ship. “Come here.” She took him to the edge of the tree line, finding a nice shaded spot to sit in. The whole while, she never let go of his hand, not even when they sat down. Sparky liked the feeling of being connected, and wondered why Angel had brought him over there. “There’s something meega want to tell yuuga.”

“Gaba iza?” He asked, a little scared. It sounded just like the night Clip had left him, and though they weren’t actually dating, he expected to hear the same thing. Sparky began to prepare his heart for the worst.

Angel had wrapped one of her antenna around his, getting a small spark in the process. She flinched for a moment, but didn’t stop. Sparky was about to apologize when Angel stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

“Listen. Meega do miss Stitch. Meega sad about gaba happen between meega and him.” She saw his ears drop at her words, and his face fell into a frown. “But that isa in meega’s past. Meega naga love Stitch anymore.”

“Really?” He asked, a little excitement in his voice.

“Ih. Meega naga need him. Meega… actually…” She paused, feeling a little embarrassed. She could feel her face begin to warm, and figured by the confused look on Sparky’s face, that she had started blushing quite a bit. “Meega wanted to nota if yuuga would be meega’s boojiboo.”

Sparky’s eyes grew wide in excitement. “Yugaaz…boojiboo?” He couldn’t believe what she had asked. Angel nodded lightly, starting to cover her face from embarrassment while Sparky thought over his answer. “Meega…and yuuga…” He started to imagine it, getting to be with Angel. They had grown really close over the weeks. In some cases, it looked like they already were together, and he wondered for a while what she thought about him. Now he knew, and nothing would make him happier.

Angel gasped a little in surprise as Sparky gently pulled her hands away from her face. She turned to look at him, seeing a whole new world in his eyes.

“Meega would love to.” His voice was soft, like a cloud. Completely unlike his normal electrified tone. He slowly pulled her in close for a kiss, and for the first time in forever, Angel completely melted. She fell into him, letting herself truly enjoy their first kiss. Their first moment as boyfriend and girlfriend, as boojiboos. It felt like the world had stopped for a moment like it was holding its breath, waiting for their encounter to come to a close before letting life continue on. For Angel, that moment came too quickly. Not long after the kiss began, Sparky pulled away, a guilty look on his face. “Zoka. Meega need to do zomething first.”

“Gaba?” Angel was sad that he had stopped her. It felt like everything good in the world was finally coming together. Now she was stuck watching him stand and slowly make his way to Jumba’s ship. “Gaba yuuga doing?”

Sparky felt her hand on his shoulder, sending tingles down his back that stopped him. He never felt electricity run through him like that before. Neither from his own abilities, nor from Clip’s touch. A smile formed on his face against his control, making it hard to go back to the serious mood he had just a moment before.

“Meega have to talk to Ztitch.”

“Why?” Angel pleaded. She knew full well what he was planning to talk to him about. “Yuuga naga need to tell him. Naga yet. Naga nota gaba Stitch would do.”

“Meega nota.” Sparky said firmly. Angel let go of him out of surprise. He looked at her, his mind set on the path he had chosen. “Naga matter gaba Ztitch do to meega. Meega naga go on like this. Meega naga be yuugaz boojiboo with this guilt.”

“But-“

“Ztitch haz to nota. Meega the reason for all of thiz. For Lilo being like this…”

**Two Weeks before the Fall**

Lilo and Stitch had been given the task to watch over all the experiments. While this was their job regularly, it suddenly became much more difficult with the constant threat looming over them. Each and every day, Lilo and Stitch would split up to check on all of the cousins that they could. If even a single one was missing, it could mean big trouble for everyone. Thankfully, not a single one was out of place. Each and every one was found in the one true place they belonged.

However, after the constant visits, some of the cousins began to grow suspicious of their actions. While seeing their family was always nice, it felt odd to be checked on every day. It made them uneasy, and Lilo and Stitch’s replies of, “making sure you’re doing okay” and, “feeling like we haven’t seen each other in a while,” were unsatisfactory. Neither Lilo nor Stitch were very good at hiding their feelings when it came to their ‘ohana.

It had to be done though. They didn’t know what Hamsterveil’s plan was. If it involved the cousins in any way, they were determined to thwart it as soon as they could. As much as they wanted to be the ones to capture Hamsterveil and Leroy, they had their orders to stay on Earth, and that was all they could do. Even if they were to be their defiant selves, they had no way of knowing where Hamsterveil was. It would be more dangerous to leave their cousins behind. Still, it didn’t help quell the feeling inside Lilo that it was their duty to stop him.

 _I just hope no one else gets hurt in our place._ Lilo thought as she stared at the big open sky. Not knowing what was happening just a few light years away.

On a deserted planet just outside of quadrant 17, a secret raid was taking place on one of Hamsterveil’s evil lairs. The United Galactic Federation had discovered multiple locations the evil scientist had used over the years from a reliable source in the intergalactic black market. Slowly, Captains of the Galactic Armada were checking each base, in hopes to capture the escaped convicts.

It was decided that for safety reason, small teams would infiltrate the enemy base. As such, those with the most experience were best suited for the operation. It came as no surprise when Captain Gantu offered to go in the stead of his fleet’s covert operatives.

Despite his size, Gantu was able to sneak around quite well. He had already managed to break into several of his former boss’ headquarters, and the one he currently stood in front of was no different. Hidden behind the red trees, he saw a small panel on the side of the domed building that was slightly askew. Just as he was about to make his move, a voice came over his communication radio

“Come in, Smelly Breath. Smelly Breath, do you copy? Over.” The voice said patronizingly.

“Ugh.” Gantu sighed, closing his eyes out the annoyance of his code name. “Six-two-five! Must you call me that?”

Ever since the battle with the Leroy’s, Reuben had been at Gantu’s side. They actually made a really good team when they worked together, despite their constant bickering. With Lilo’s help, Reuben made a huge turn around. She was the one that gave him the motivation to live to his potential, though he still had an affinity for sandwiches. Normally, Gantu would call him by his given name, but during times of great strain or annoyance, he would revert back to calling Reuben by number.

“I’m sorry.” Reuben replied. “I didn’t quite catch that. Over.”

“Fine. Must that be my code name, Sandwich King? Over.”

“Well there are other ones. You could be Tuna Face, Stupid Head, Whale Butt….” The list continued on, further pushing the large alien’s nerves.

“Stop! Smelly Breath will do. Now be quite. I’ve found an opening on the north side. Over.”

There was silence, and Gantu was about to make his move yet again, blaster ready just in case. Suddenly, Reuben’s voice came over the communicator once again.

“Why not just use the front door, over?”

With that, the large door just a couple dozen feet from the small opening roared to life. Slowly descending, Reuben walked out onto the platform, dressed in his galactic armada gear.

“What are you doing?” Gantu shouted, running to the small experiment. “If Hamsterveil is here then you just blew our cover.”

“Don’t worry, Smelly Breath.” Reuben chuckled. “I’ve already searched the place. It’s clean. No sign of your former boss anywhere.”

Danger no longer an issue, the two entered the base. They needed to find any clues to Hamsterveil’s whereabouts, or at the very least, his plans. It was an impossibility that there wasn’t something nefarious schemed before his escape. Gantu could feel it. He had worked for him for too long, he knew how the rodent thought.

The dark empty halls let an odd chill run down their spines. It looked even more abandoned than they initially thought. Why Hamsterveil needed so many bases was beyond them. He spent more time in jail than not, and used to be able to run everything from his cell. Having changed sides, Gantu made quick work of his little set-up. However, it seemed that they weren’t able to get as much control as they thought.

“You know.” Reuben began as they entered what appeared to be a lab and kitchen. “When I said this place was clean, I certainly didn’t mean of dust.” He ran a finger over a table, pulling up what seemed like a couple years’ worth of dust. “Felix would have a field day with this place.”

“Six-two-five!” Gantu yelled, making the experiment jump. “Don’t touch anything! We don’t know what kind of traps could be in here.”  As if on cue, Gantu stepped on a pressure plate, setting off an alarm, flooding the room with red light. Giving them no time to escape, all the entrances to the lab shut closed with no way to open them. After a few failed attempts at body checking the door down, Gantu checked his communicator, only to find that his signal was being blocked by something in the base. “Blitznack. Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

“Look on the bright side.” Reuben said as he opened up a refrigerator. “We got enough here to make cheese sandwiches for weeks.”

“Would I be able to get an egg salad?”

“Nope. Only cheese. You really have an issue with this paying attention thing.”

Not knowing how long they would be stuck in the base, and without any egg salad sandwiches to eat, Gantu started to riffle through the files. He figured he would at least make the best of the situation. There was always the small chance that something had been left behind. Truly any small detail or clue would be helpful. As it stood, they were running out of leads and secret bases to check out. If they continued at the rate they were going, Hamsterveil would surely get away.

His mind drifted to Lilo and Stitch. He knew they would be prime targets, and had wanted to be there to protect them. However, his and Reuben’s Intel on how Hamsterveil operates was too vital to the search and capture. He hoped that nothing bad was happening to them while they were stuck so far away.

 

Back on Earth, Lilo had just had the door slammed in her face at Angel and Clara’s house. She figured it would be best for her to check on Angel instead of Stitch. Neither of them had seen her since that night, and it looked like it was going to stay that way. Every time she went, Clara would announce that Angel was fine and didn’t want to see them and then slam the door.

She walked out onto the sidewalk with a heavy heart. Looking up at the sky, she could see that a few clouds hard started to roll in. _That’s weird. It isn’t storm season or anything._ After the freak downpour a week ago, it seemed like the weather was slowly turning worse and worse. She never liked storms, and hoped that it would pass quickly.

Looking back at the house, she felt a small pain as she saw the curtains close fiercely. She thought she saw a flash of pink, but she ruled it as just her imagination.

“At least she’s there.” She sighed to herself, sadly. Marking Angel off the list, it seemed like everyone was still safe and sound. She trusted the Grand Councilwoman was looking after the cousins that weren’t on Earth as she normally did for her, so she marked those ones off as well.

Checking the time, she quickly made her way to the meeting spot she and Stitch had decided on earlier. Surprised to be there a bit early, she patiently waited at the smoothie cart for Stitch to show. When he did, she instantly noticed a sad look on his face. Her heart went into a flurry as panic took over.

“Stitch?!” She yelled, rushing to him. “What’s wrong? Is one of the cousins gone? Did Hamsterveil get them?”

“Naga.” He replied, handing his part of the experiment list over.

Lilo did a quick scan and saw that everyone was thankfully accounted for. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Isa seems a lot of cousins are upset with meega. Mostly the saaris.”

“The girls?”

“Ih.” Stitch sighed, continuing to look down at his feet. “Meega think they mad about gaba meega did to Angel. And Sparky naga talk to meega either. Naga nota why though.”

“Oh Stitch. It’s okay.” She started rubbing his back to console him, and was about to give him a loving kiss when a voice from behind her made her stop.

“Lilo!” Someone said rather angrily. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.

They both turned to see that Keoni was stomping over to them. He did not look happy to see them at all, or at the very least Lilo. It felt like the day had just changed from bad to worse, as the dark clouds continued to roll over the island.


	20. Caught in the Rain

“You’re clearly not the kind of girl I thought you were.”

His voice was like a dagger. His words cut deep into her and she had nothing to defend herself with. Not once had Keoni ever raised his voice at Lilo until now. It echoed towards her with the sound of the rolling thunder from the sky above. Stitch did all he could not to lash out at the boy for his insults. Although, he stood between the two, just in case something happened. All the while, Lilo didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, in retaliation.

“You just left me there! What kind of date does that?” Keoni continued on, not caring about the scene he was making. Thankfully, not a lot of people were around. A few onlookers kept an eye on him, making sure he didn’t attack the young girl. However most knew of Lilo and Stitch, and knew full well that Stitch would be capable of protecting her if need be. “And on Valentine’s Day no less. Then you don’t call, and I don’t see you in days? How could you just leave me there like that?”

“Keoni-“She tried to interrupt him to no avail.

“Don’t bother, Lilo.” He waived off her attempt at an explanation, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Right after you just left me, we got announced for the best couple.”

“We did?” She thought that that was rather odd, considering that she left part way through the dance before flat out leaving in total.

“Yeah. Do you know how embarrassing it was? All those people turning to look at us…me.” His eyes were filled with an anger she had never seen in him before. It made her wonder if he was angrier that she said no to being his girlfriend, or that she had embarrassed him. “Why did you leave? Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?”

“Of course not!” She pleaded, wanting it all to stop. “I just didn’t feel for you what I thought I did. I couldn’t stay with you when I loved someone else.”

“There’s someone else?” Keoni didn’t know what was more shocking. That he had been dumped, or that it was because there was someone else in Lilo’s life. “And you thought that Valentine’s Day would be the best day to leave me? Who is it?”

For a split second, Lilo’s eyes flashed towards Stitch, a barrage of questions flooding her mind. _Do I tell him? What will he do? What will he think?_ She didn’t have long to wonder. Keoni saw her look towards Stitch and instantly understood.

“Your dog?!” He spat with disappointment. “You chose your dog over me? Me? Keoni Jameson. Any girl would die to have me ask her out, and you pick your dog instead?” Keoni stepped forward, making Stitch think he was going after Lilo. Instead, when Stitch moved to protect her, he suddenly felt himself get lifted up. “What do you have that I don’t?!”

“Hey!” Lilo shouted. “Let him go! Stitch didn’t do anything wrong.” She tried to wrestle Stitch out of the boys grasp. However, he was much stronger than her. Getting shoved off, she fell to the hard ground. Feeling her head hit the sidewalk, she didn’t know if the flash of light she saw was lightning or the sharp pain that slowly moved through her body.

All Stitch saw was Lilo fall, he couldn’t tell if she was hurt or not. While Keoni was too preoccupied with the experiment in his hands to noticed.

“Boojiboo!” Stitch shouted, not thinking that Keoni didn’t know he wasn’t an animal.

“You can talk?” Before Keoni even had a chance to finish his question, Stitch wrestled out of his grasp and pushed him away, quickly rushing to Lilo’s side.

“Lilo?” He asked, picking her up. “Are yuuga oketaka, boojiboo?”

“Yeah.” She managed to say weakly. She shook her head, trying to get things back into focus. “I’m okay. Just a little dizzy.”

Seeing Lilo in Stitch’s arms. Keoni realized what he had done. No matter how angry he had gotten, he shouldn’t have hurt her. He truly did care about her, and genuinely liked her. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to approach her or make sure she was okay. The shock of hearing Stitch talk also made him freeze, like everything he knew was suddenly turned upside down. All he could see was a dog holding the girl he liked, taking better care of her, talking her through the pain he caused, better than he could have hoped to. It wasn’t until they started walking away that he finally snapped out of his trance. For a moment, he considered going after her and apologizing, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. The heartbreak Lilo caused him was still too great for him to face her again.

 

Stitch looked down at Lilo on the examination table. She stared up at him, smiling greatly. She had told him over and over that she was okay, however, he wouldn’t hear it. He knew she fell down hard, and thought it was best to have Jumba take a look at her.

“Weega traded places.” Stitch laughed, squeezing her hand lightly.

“Yeah.” She could still remember the fear she felt when she first saw Stitch on the table. Wondering if he was feeling the same things she did, she absentmindedly scratched at the wire connected to her forehead. “These are really itchy though.

“Eh! Eh! Eh! Stop with the scratching!” Jumba called from his computer. “It is just about being done. Don’t make me call in Pleakley for help.”

Suddenly, Pleakley burst through the door. Wearing an entire nurse’s outfit as well as a short blonde wig, he quickly bounded over to Lilo. “Did someone call?” He asked, stretching the final word. “Nurse Pleakley is ready to help. I’ve watched all the latest hospital dramas.”

“No!” Lilo shouted, struggling to get off the table before it was too late. “I’m fine. Really. All of this isn’t needed.”

Pleakley gently pushed her back down. “Nonsense. We’re just making sure you’re okay.” Pulling out a thermometer from what seemed like nowhere, he quickly shoved it into Lilo’s mouth. “I’ll just take your temperature while Doctor Jumba finishes all his tests.

 _Please let this be an oral thermometer._ Lilo begged, looking up at Stitch with pleading eyes. The grin on his face as well as the giggle he was clearly trying to suppress told her he would be of no help.

After a moment, Pleakley pulled the thermometer out of Lilo’s mouth and examined it carefully. “37? Oh no! Lilo’s freezing. Quick. We need a blanket stat!”

Scared about what the alien might do to her, Lilo quickly grabbed the thermometer and examined it herself. “Pleakley. You’re looking at the wrong side. That’s the temperature in Celsius. I’m fine!” She stressed being fine again. Normally she loved attention, but this seemed rather excessive. In truth, she was still upset about her earlier encounter with Keoni.

“Done!” Jumba exclaimed, grabbing a print out from the computer. Making his way over to the trio, he carefully read the diagnosis.

Lilo, no longer able to stand it, tore the wires from her body, quickly relieving herself of the itchiness. “Well?”

Jumba waived off her impatience, forcing everyone to wait. There were a lot of numbers and scientific readings he had to weed through to get the answer. “It looks like…. You are being absolutely fine, little girl.”

“See?! I told you.”

“Ih.” Stitch picked her up bride style, giving her a quick kiss before hoping down from the table. “Meega just wanted to make sure boojiboo is oketaka.”

“I said I was over and over. But thanks.” She returned his kiss, gaining an ‘aww’ from Pleakley.

“Sadly, I am needed to interrupting you two.” Jumba said seriously. “While you are being okay, I am recommending you be careful for a while. No more falling down.”

“Don’t worry.” Lilo assured him as she felt Stitch’s arms tighten around her. “I’m not planning on it.”

Stitch then carried Lilo out of the lab to head home. He could hear the sound of thunder coming from above, and could also hear the pitter patter of rain hitting the metal hull of the ship. Jumba and Pleakley stood in the lab, watching the two quickly make their leave.

“So does his mean I need to change out of the nurse outfit?” Pleakley asked a little sadly.

Jumba took one look at him and shrugged. “Eh. Up to you. I am needing to run a few more experiments before dinner.”

“Oh! I can help!” The tall noodle exclaimed. “I’ll go grab the stethoscope.”

 

Meanwhile, Angel and Sparky did their best to avoid the oncoming rain. Running as quickly as they could to the lighthouse, it seemed like for a moment they would avoid getting wet. After Stitch had stopped by, Sparky had thought that Angel may have also been paid a visit. He was right, and she seemed a little torn up by it. She had seen Lilo from the window and all the heart ache she thought she was getting over flooded back. It was Sparky’s idea to go out for a walk to take her mind off things, and she was happy to go. If they had known of the storm that was about to it, neither one would have gone out.

Like Stitch, neither Angel nor Sparky enjoyed water very much, and they enjoyed the rain even less. Making it to the hill that overlooked the lighthouse, they heard an ear splitting crash come from above partnered with a flash of light, followed immediately by a blanket of rain. Angel jumped when she heard the crash, running towards the trees as fast as she could, leaving Sparky behind. She had never been afraid of storms, and she felt a little embarrassed for being scared, but she couldn’t help it right now.

“Crabba Znabba.” Sparky cursed behind her.

Looking back, she saw he was still standing out in the streets getting soaked. Looking down at his hands, tiny sparks of electricity were coming shooting from his body, completely out of his control. He could already feel the tingling run over his body. Normally he was unaffected by any form of electricity, however, as he grew wet, the current ran back in him in a way Jumba couldn’t have predicted. It zapped slowly but constantly, with him unable to absorb it back properly due to the conductive nature of water.

“Sparky? Gaba wrong?” Angel took a step forward when Sparky warned her to stay back.

“Meega naga zafe in water.” He said, trying to back away to a safe distance, careful not to step in any forming puddle that led to her. Letting out a light yelp, he continued to back out. “Meega hurt in water.”

Each step he took caused another zap as static electricity ran through the air and ground around him. The first time he had gotten caught in the rain still haunted him. He had never been outside the lighthouse when a storm hit, and it didn’t even occur to him that his body could be fatally dangerous in the water. Like a toaster dropped in a full tub, all the electricity he held shot through the raindrops around him. Back then he was still with Clip. Her scream as she tried to take his hand forever ringing in the back of his mind with each and every drop that hit the ground.

Angel had a basic understanding of what was happening. She looked between him and the lighthouse. _We just have to get him somewhere dry._

“Naga worry, Sparky!” She shouted over the incredible downpour. “Weega get yuuga somewhere safe.”

She ran forward, ignoring the horrified look on his face. Sparky thought about zapping away, taking to the sky. However, that could put Angel in even more danger. Not only that, but Angel was faster than him. Before he had time to think, she had already grabbed his hand, letting out a small yelp.

He could feel his electricity run through her. She may have been built well and strong, but his amplified powers were out of his control.

“Angel! Naga.” He tried to struggle out of her grasp, but she held strong.

“Meega oketaka.” She said through a strained smile. Hiding the pain well, she tried to focus on the task at hand.

Nearly dragging Sparky behind her, Angel ran to the lighthouse as fast as she could. Each step sent another jolt through her body along with the constant electrifying zap of his hand. The pain continued to grow as it went on, and she did her best to stop herself from screaming out. Sparky knew there was a no way she wasn’t getting hurt, but he was unable to feel anything. Already he was growing numb from his own ability. All he could feel was the torrent of rain from above that didn’t seem to be letting up at all and the warm hand that held his.

Something about her comforting grasp made him feel safe. It was the first time in forever that he truly felt connected. He pushed the warm feeling out as he remembered that Angel was getting hurt by his very touch.

_Not again._

Unable to let it go on any longer he slipped his hand out of her grasp. Angel was worried he was backing away again, but she found him running beside her. She could still feel his electricity through the puddles, but it wasn’t as bad as when she held onto him. Together, they burst through the lighthouse door right into the dry safety it held.

Angel laid on the ground, breathing deeply, happy that it was finally over. A puddle began to slowly form around her but she didn’t care. Every part of her hurt, and she felt like she couldn’t even move. Even so, she knew it was the right choice to make.

“Here.” Sparky said from some distance away.

She felt a towel land beside her, and she turned her head slightly to see him. He looked painfully worried as he tried desperately to get dry. Little volts of static still came off of him, but it was nowhere near as bad as it previously was. Angel winced as she tried to stand, feeling even worse once she started running the towel over her matted fur. Sparky backed away as she approached, not wanting to hurt her again.

“Goocha. Gaba wrong?” She asked, a little hurt he’d move from her.

“Injabay.” He pointed towards her hand, spotting something she hadn’t yet noticed.

Angel looked down and saw that she had a small burn mark covering the pad on the hand she had grabbed Sparky with. She touched it, feeling pain shoot throughout her body. _Ouch. Better be careful for a while._ “Meega oketaka.” She assured him. “Why are yuuga so worried?”

Sparky became silent. The small zaps had stopped, leaving no sound but the pattering of rain. “Thiz happened before. With Clip.”

Until now, he had kept what happened between himself and his ex-boojiboo a secret. With a little coaxing, he was ready to tell. He led her to his little living space. Not needing much, all he had in the small room just under the bulb of the lighthouse, was a bed, small fridge, and a television. There was no place for the TV to plug in, but a power source was never a problem for him.

They sat on the bed and Sparky gave a sad sigh before explaining. “Meega and Clip were having a rocky relationship. Meega notize she zpend a lot of time with Melty and thought something waz going on between them. Meega thought a date would help. Remember that day lazt week where it rained butifa bad?”

Angel nodded. She remembered all too well. It was the day she and Stitch went to the Valentine’s Fair. She didn’t let herself get sad so Sparky could continue.

“That day weega went out and got caught in the rain. Meega naga been in rain, naga even water, before.” He ended up pausing. Admitting what had happened was almost as painful as the actual memory. Closing his eyes, he could still see the painful look on Clip’s face as his electricity ran through her small body. “Meega ended up hurting Clip juzt like meega did yuuga. After that, meega kept meegaz diztanze from her. Meega naga hurt her again. Naga use ziz-ziz again. Maybe meega should naga worry zo much. But… meega had to ztay away. Then on Valentinez… she left meega. Zaid meega naga zame anymore. Zaid she naga want to get hurt again… Zaid if Melty had hurt her, he’d ztill be there for her…”

“Oh, Sparky.” Angel placed a hand on his knee, bringing his gaze up to her. When his sad eyes locked with hers, she felt something stir inside. A new feeling that wasn’t unwelcomed, yet scary. “Yuuga worried meega hurt?”

Sparky nodded. “Meega naga want to hurt anyone. Naga want to loze anyone.”

“Sparky naga lose meega.”

“But meegaz ziz-ziz.” He started to look away but Angel stopped him.

“Naga matter.” She assured him. “Meega can handle a little ziz-ziz. Yuuga meegas achi-baba. That naga change.”

The smile she gave him changed his world. Never before had he been scared of what he could do. Then the world became dark as he hurt the one he loved. Angel was a light in that darkness brighter than any lighthouse could be. He was drawn to it more than he was to any power source. Something inside told him he could trust her. That she truly wouldn’t leave him. That she would always be by his side. He wasn’t willing to give that up. This time would be different. If he did hurt her, he wouldn’t run away.

Sparky took Angel’s injured hand into his. “Letz zee gaba meega can do about yuugaz burn.”


	21. The Absence of One

Gantu sat at the computerized lock on the door that held them prisoner. He thought they were only going to be trapped a few hours at most, but quickly a couple days had passed. Constantly wondering where their back up was, Reuben reminded him that he ordered them to stay back until he gave them the command to. He had taught them too well, none of them were willing to go against his orders anymore. Not even if it meant he was in danger. There were too many times he had lost someone trying to help him, he wasn’t going to let it happen again. Without a way to get in contact with him, they wouldn’t be able to do anything until the proper channels were run to get an order from the higher ups to go in.

His time was mostly spent trying to escape. At the very least he wished the flashing red light would cease. He thought about blasting it a few times, however he was reminded how strong the base was by him being unable to break down the door. With more time than necessary to think, he thought about what he would do to Hamsterveil if he saw him. With well over a year’s worth of torment and abuse, coupled with him now being trapped in one of the rodent’s bases, he had more than enough anger issues to let out.

Yelling out in pain as the lock finally zapped him, he gave up. Sucking on his finger to dull the pain, he sat against the wall, slowly banging his head against the hard metal.

“Hey, don’t let this get you down.” Reuben said, patting his large leg. “How about something to eat?”

“No offense, Reuben.” Gantu said with a sigh. “But I’m a little tired of sandwiches right now.”

“No worries.” Reuben waved him off as he walked over to the main computer of the lab. “I was thinking we’d order some pizza. On you of course. Does a large with pickles and anchovies sound good to you?”

“Who puts pickles on pizza? Wait… How are you ordering pizza?” Gantu’s voice boomed, running to computer. “All communication’s been out since we got here.”

“Oh I got the computer online yesterday.” Reuben said nonchalantly. “You think I’m going to go without my shows? It’s Tuesday! I’m not letting some locked door keep me from ‘Sandwiches of the Galaxy.’ Now do you want a drink with this order or would you prefer the test tube water still?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you got the computer going? We could have been out of here by now.”

“You didn’t ask. And it looked like you were making such great progress on the door. I didn’t want to ruin your big moment.”

Gantu felt a low growl form in his throat. Even after all this time Reuben knew how to push him. “Ugh. When you’re done contact the ship and tell them to get us out of here. And I’ll take a diet space cola.”

“Diet?” Reuben asked raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. “You’re not fooling anyone.”

“Fine. A regular.”

Gantu started to walk away, when an idea hit him. “Wait a second.”

“What now?” Reuben whined. “Are you going to try to convince me you’re on a diet again?”

“No not that.” Gantu said, bending down towards the screen. “Aren’t all of the computers in the separate bases connected?”

“Yeah.” Reuben said, bringing up the file system. “Ol’ hamster face wanted to be able to access any file from anywhere so they’re all connected. Why?”

“Would you be able to bring up whatever plan he might have created since escaping?”

“If he’s connected it to the main server…” Reuben’s fingers flew across the keyboard. Window upon window began to pop up on the screen as he searched for any new files. “Which he hasn’t.” Gantu slammed his hand on the computer console, cursing in frustration. “Hey. Hey. Hey. Watch it. Don’t get your gills in a bunch. I may not be able to bring up whatever plan he has cooking. But I can figure out which system was last accessed.”

“You can do that from here?”

“Easy as pie.”

Gantu cracked a smile as Reuben went to work. “Looks like you better switch that delivery to pick up. We’re going to catch ourselves a hamster.”

 

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were trying their best to enjoy their newfound relationship. Sadly, the constant checks on the cousins were putting a large strain on them. It felt like the moment they finally got to be true to themselves, they didn’t get to spend any time together. The fact that they knew that Hamsterveil was out there planning something didn’t help them any. They wanted to be out there looking for him too. Being stuck on Earth checking on the cousins just in case they got captured was a waste of time to them. If they were going to be captured again, it would be better to stop it before it happens.

Orders were orders though. They promised not to do anything and that’s what they were going to do.

Thankfully, Lilo was feeling okay. Stitch was really worried after she had hit her head. He knew how dangerous that could be, but he trusted Jumba’s examination. If he said she was okay, then she was okay. Still, he kept a sharp eye on her. He felt a little guilty for her getting hurt. He was right there, he should have been protecting her better. It wasn’t something he was going to let happen again. No matter what.

The two finally found a few moments of silence to watch a movie together. Nani was out of the house for the day, meaning they got free reign to be as much of a couple as they wanted. It was just what they needed, a couple moments of peace to be a real couple.

“This is perfect.” Lilo said, cuddling into Stitch. “We finally get some time together.”

A loud scream came from the television. Lilo pretended to be scared, pressing herself further into Stitch’s arms. Stitch held onto her tightly, he knew she’d seen this movie at least a hundred times. There was no way she was actually scared, but it felt nice to feel like she needed him to protect her.

“Ih.” He agreed. “Too much isa happening lately. Isa feel like the whole world has gone crazy.”

Just as he said that, Pleakley ran through the front door, instantly heading into the kitchen with his arms flailing.

“I know what you mean.” Lilo said with a giggle. “Even so. I wouldn’t change my life for anything.”

“Meega naga change isa either.” Stitch ran his hand up Lilo’s side, gaining a light giggle from her. Kissing the top of her head, he turned her around in his arms. “Meega naga give yuuga up for anything.”

Lifting her chin, he pulled her into a kiss. Lilo trembled slightly under his touch. She didn’t expect to be pulled into this, but she wasn’t going to stop it. Feeling like she was going to melt, she wrapped her arms around Stitch’s neck, bringing herself up into him completely. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt his lips against hers. It was like she hadn’t felt him in a lifetime, but it was probably only a day or so. Either way, she put all her passion into this kiss, and she could feel all his love in return.

A loud scream broke the sweet moment, but rather than letting it go, Lilo muted the TV. Nothing ever came between her and ‘Wasp Mummies 3’ before, but Stitch was far more important. Without skipping a beat, they were back together, Lilo overtop of Stitch on the couch. Just as they could feel the sparks fly between their touch, another scream broke the moment.

Lilo looked confusedly at the television, seeing the word ‘MUTE’ in large print in the corner. She and Stitch looked at each other for a moment before they heard another scream coming from the kitchen.

Realizing it was Pleakley, the two instantly became worried. All that ran through their minds as they rushed to the kitchen was that Hamsterveil was finally attacking them in the one place they didn’t expect. Home.

Jumping in ready for battle, Stitch skidded to a stop as he saw what was going on. He crashed into the table, sending papers everywhere.

“You’re not getting away from us, Hamsterveil!” Lilo shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

“Hamsterveil?” Pleakley asked in panic, dropping the mail he had started to pick up. “Where is he? There’s not another army of little monsters is there?” He instantly bolted under the table, cowering in fear at the threat of another invasion.

“Wait. So you’re not being attacked?” Lilo asked, slightly disappointed as she looked under the table.

“Getting attacked? Heaven’s no.”

“Then what was all that screaming about?” Stitch handed her the piece of paper Pleakley was holding before he nearly broke the table again. “Dear Ms. Pleakley. You have been preselected to win a trip… To Paris?! To take part in the ‘Women of the World’ fashion week.”

“Can you believe it?” Pleakley was completely bubbly and ecstatic. Clearly he couldn’t wait to go to the fashion capitol of the world. “Me? Preselected. What an honor.”

“Isn’t ‘preselected’ the word they use in all those scams?” Lilo looked to Stitch who nodded in agreement.

They both thought back to the time Pleakley thought he won free wig care products for a year. They figured out it was a scam once the credit card he used maxed out the next day.

“Not all the time, Lilo.” Pleakley defended himself, not letting her ruin his mood. “Clearly they just understand how fashionable I am.”

“And you don’t think it’s odd that the day they pick you up is the same day Nani and David get their all-inclusive spa getaway?”

“And Jumba’s ‘Invention Convention.’” Stitch added.

“Yeah.” Lilo threw the paper onto the table. “This all seems a little odd to me.”

“You’re just jealous you haven’t been given anything.” Pleakley said, snatching his invitation off of the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have a fashion show to prepare for.”

Pleakley stomped off, insulted that they would even insinuate that he would be getting scammed again. Lilo and Stitch were concerned for their family. With Hamsterveil loose, it seemed suspicious that their family would suddenly be invited to all these things. They decided it was time for a little bit of research.

Sadly, after a couple hours of searching, they got no leads.

“I can’t believe it.” Lilo said in shocked amazement, staring at the laptop screen.

“Women of the World Fashion Week.” Stitch recited off the screen.

“Not just that.” Lilo continued, shifting through different webpages. “The convention, and even the company Nani and David got their spa invitation from. All of it is real. Dates, times, addresses, and pictures. Everything. It all checks out. Do you think it really is just all one big coincidence?”

Stitch thought it over for a few moments. “Naga nota. Isa butifa coincidence.”

“Yeah…”

With nothing left to do, the two left the subject. Despite everything checking out, they were extremely worried. Something didn’t sit right with them. Pleakley called it jealousy, but only they knew of the threat that could be out there. It just seemed too convenient that after Hamsterveil escaped, suddenly all of their close family is called away. If anything seemed out of place or even more suspicious they would act. All they could do was warn their family to be safe and wait and see. However, no amount of preparation could make them ready for what was hiding from them in wait in the shadows.

 

**Present Day**

Despite his best efforts, Jumba had not made any progress on Lilo’s condition. Beginning to reach his wit’s end, his drive was only fueled by the encouragement of Stitch and the family. As each day continued to pass, he saw the desperation in their faces. Hope was slowly beginning to be lost. After his previous progress, everyone expected him to make a huge breakthrough. Honestly, he thought he would too.

His attempts became far and few between. It was becoming harder and harder for him to think of new ideas to try. New places to look, new areas to study. Nothing was working, and his confidence in himself was beginning to waiver. Jumba could feel the looks of the family on him. Disdain in each glance.

_Try harder._

_Why isn’t she awake yet?_

_What are you doing?_

_Why haven’t you fixed her yet?_

_Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?_

_Are you going to fail again?_

_Why even bother trying?_

_You’re not good enough._

Even though not a single word had been spoken, he could hear them all say it. Repeated in his head over and over and over again.

Worse yet, her absence had begun to be noticed outside of the home. Her hula teacher had come by a few times asking if she was okay. Victoria started coming by almost each and every day. Stitch thought it would be a good idea to tell her what had happened, but he felt like it would only cause more pain than what was already happening. Even Teresa, Elena, and Yuki, shy of a Myrtle, stopped by to see if she was okay. The last time Lilo had disappeared suddenly her parents had died, and no matter how they had treated her they didn’t want something like that to happen again.

Every so often some experiments would come over as well. After the near constant checks Lilo and Stitch were doing they suddenly felt the absence when they stopped coming by. Wanting to make sure things were okay, they came to visit, only to be turned away by Stitch. He was sure his false smile and cheery words did little to calm their fears, but it was all he could manage. Anything to keep the truth from spreading, anything to keep the truth from being accepted by himself.

What really hurt was when some people from the community came in. Friends of the Pelekai’s, ones who had known Lilo since she was little. It was odd not to see her and Stitch run around the town anymore. Even if they weren’t experiment hunting, they still had a big influence all over the island. Stitch didn’t realize how many people noticed and cared for them. The biggest shock was when even Myrtle stopped by. She pretended to be there because Gigi was worried, but it was easy to see through her lie. Even Lilo’s biggest enemy was worried, and all it did was put more pressure on Jumba.

“There must be something I missed.” Jumba repeated to himself. “Just one small detail. Anything!”

Going through file after file of research, all he had left to turn to was his past examinations. Hoping that something in there would tell him what was wrong with Lilo.

“No. No. No.” He said over and over, opening and closing file after file of Lilo’s scans. “Clear. Clear. Clear. Everything is okay. What could be-“

He paused, holding his breath. A sudden flash of memory hit him as he came across the scan from a few weeks before. The one where Lilo had hit her head on the cement.

“No.” He breathed.

He opened the file, already seeing what he was looking for. Something that had crossed his mind at the time, but didn’t think anything of it. With all the chaos afterwards he completely forgot about the day Stitch made him do a complete check on Lilo. With all of it rushing back to him, he knew the cause for Lilo’s eternal slumber.

“This is not being good.” He said as he sat in his chair, all hope draining from him. “There is nothing I can do here.”

  


	22. Captured

Hamsterveil chuckled to himself as he watched another one of his run down secret lairs get raided by soldiers of the Galactic Armada. Via secret cameras he had witnessed each and every vain attempt at his re capture, watching from an incredibly safe distance. What he found most amusing, was the fumbling attempts from Gantu and Reuben. Truly, he expected more from his former employee, but soon figured that he could not expect much from someone who failed him so often. Finding it little more than cute that they would attempt to track down the computer system he was using, he let them track the abandoned asteroid he and Leroy used to finalize his evil plan.

“Fools!” He said with a crooked grin, enjoying the look on their faces as they found the base completely empty. “Did you really think I would let myself get caught that easily?! Right after my escape too!”

Hamsterveil had spent far too long on this plan to let it fall to pieces so soon. Nothing was going to get in the way of him ridding the galaxy of Lilo and Stitch.

His evil cackles were quickly silenced by the sound of a door opening behind him. The sound of wind and the crashing of waves on rocks could be overheard in the distance, as well as a bright light filling the dark room.

“Close the door before anyone sees you, you slower than a turtle experiment you.” Hamsterveil yelled from his chair.

Leroy gave a low growl as he slammed his fist against the door controls, instantly shutting it. Over time, he had grown weary of his creator’s treatment of him. It seemed that the closer they got to enact their plan, the more insulting Hamsterveil became.

_Always looking down on me. Where would you be if it wasn’t for me? Still stuck in your cage like a rat. If you just didn’t have that horrendous song…_

“Good.” Hamsterveil snarled, oblivious to his creations animosity. “We must not yet be discovered. Or else everything will be ruined.”

“Ih…” Leroy leaned against the wall, wondering if there was a way to cut Hamsterveil out of the picture. After their last failure, he wasn’t certain that the self-proclaimed ‘genius’ was capable of seeing this through to the end.

“Now tell me, my little evil monster, how are the two pests today?”

Over a couple of days, Leroy had been spying on Lilo and Stitch. Rather than running in full force, they decided it would be better to study from afar. Find out everything they could before the final plan was set in motion. Instantly, Leroy felt sick to his stomach. Having to watch their romantic displays nonstop was nauseating at the very least. At most, it filled him with even greater anger than even he felt possible. When he reported his findings to Hamsterveil, he cackled in joy. Truly, his creator felt that this would be their downfall.

“Same as always.” Leroy said with distaste.

“Perfect.” Hamsterveil laughed. “Then we are ready to finally rid ourselves of those goody good doers that think they’re so good.”

 _Finally._ Leroy smiled to himself.

“But first.” Hamsterveil continued, souring Leroy’s mood even more. “I have something for you. So you will not fail like last time.”

His creator’s words sent a fury through his body. After seeing his new gift however, his mood drastically changed. _This is it._ His eyes lit up with an evil joy. Exactly what he needed to rid himself of Hamsterveil lay before him, and it was being given to him by the one he needed to use them on the most.

 

A couple of days later, the day that Lilo’s family was supposed to leave was at hand. Jumba had already headed to the airport hours ago. He wanted to make sure that everything was set and ready. It was overly apparent that he was excited, matched only by Pleakley, who originally was meant to leave with Jumba. However, the large alien had grown tired of waiting. Pleakley was constantly changing his earth disguise, unable to decide what they best thing to wear would be.

“I’m going to the fashion capital of the world!” Pleakley cried out every time Jumba tried to coax him out of the room. “I can’t go dressed in anything less than the best!”

When he finally did emerge, Lilo and Stitch looked him over. To them, Pleakley looked the same as always. Just a different dress and a different wig this time. Albeit a far more fancy one than he normally wore. A sparkling red dress with a black shawl and long black curly hair.

“You just don’t understand high fashion.” He said as he stormed out of the house with his overstuffed suitcase.

Lilo had tried convincing them not to go on any of these trips. It still didn’t sit right with her. With no proof of anything amiss though, Pleakley and Jumba dismissed the thought. Nani however felt a little apprehensive about brushing Lilo’s worries away. She learned that if Lilo and Stitch thought something was wrong, usually something was. David convinced her that everything was okay. He had one of his friends check out the spa they were going to in Honolulu and it was all legitimate. It made her feel better, but Nani still felt bad for not trusting in Lilo’s gut feeling.

“I still don’t think you should be going.” Lilo said, hugging her sister extra tight.

“I know, sweetie.” Nani returned the hug, giving Lilo a light kiss on the top of her head. “We’ll be fine though. David had the place checked out and everything.”

“With a secret team?”

“The best one he could find.” The two laughed at the whole idea. “You said yourself that everything seemed fine. And we’ll only be gone for the weekend. You’re a big girl now, you can look after yourself. And you’ll have Stitch with you.”

“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you guys.”

Nani smiled at her concerns. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m a big girl too. I’ll be fine.”

“Call me when you get there?”

“I will.”

With nothing more to say, they all said their fair wells. Nani felt an odd chill run up her spine as she walked down the steps. A long black limousine with tinted windows waited for them at the foot of the stairs. Everything was all inclusive, they didn’t need to spend a single dime unless they wanted to eat away from the spa or go shopping. She found it a little strange that no one came out to help them with their luggage, but David was able to put it all in the trunk just fine on his own.

“See Nani?” David asked as he let her into vehicle. “Everything is fine.”

As they got themselves comfortable for the short ride, Nani noticed that they weren’t able to see their drivers face. The entire front of the car was blocked by a tinted screen. She figured that it was for their privacy, but she couldn’t help but feel like there were eyes constantly on her.

Trying her best to not feel like something was wrong, Nani and David started talking about all the things they would do in Honolulu. It wasn’t very often that they had a vacation. The amount of money the CIA gave them to keep their family together was enough to pay most of the bills, but having so many mouths to feed, and with the way Stitch ate, it wasn’t quite enough to get them by. She had to work almost nonstop to keep them all living comfortably. Nani was more than happy to do it though. Family was the most important thing, and she wouldn’t give it up for the world. Still, a vacation was more than welcomed.

It became apparent that something was awry when they spent a considerably long amount of time on their ride. The airport wasn’t too far away, and they should have reached it long ago.

“Something’s not right here.” David said as he saw the lighthouse pass by. “We’re going the wrong way.”

“What?” Nani gasped, looking out the window. It was hard to see through the tinting, far more than it should have been. Clearly they were headed in the wrong direction, something they hadn’t noticed before. “Excuse me?” Nani said as she taped on the divider. “I think you have the wrong directions. The airport is in the other direction.”

She felt a chill run down her spine when no answer came. She wasn’t even able to see or hear any movement from the front.

David quickly tried the handle on the door, finding it wouldn’t budge, he kept this information to himself as to not worry Nani any further. “Hey!” He shouted, banging on the glass divider. “Turn the car around!”

Still no response came. Only a light whistle accompanied them, like the sound of air slowly escaping from a balloon.

“What’s that smell?” Nani asked, cringing her nose at the sudden addition in the air. “Oh no. Gas!”

Nani and David shared a look of terror before banging at the windows, begging for help. The world slowly went fuzzy around them, as they wondered why no one could hear them. She heard a soft thud behind her as David finally passed out. Nearly collapsing herself, she checked to make sure he was okay. However, as she turned, it felt like the world begun to spin around her. All she saw was the creeping darkness as she fell to the floor as well, David’s face just inches from her.

 

When Nani finally came to, she winced at the bright white room. She groggily tried to stand, noticing her head felt like it was about to split. Almost falling, she felt strong hands catch her. Trying to focus through the bright lights around her, she saw that David was the one to catch her.

“David?” She asked, trying to dull the pain in her head. “Where are we?”

Looking around as best as she could, all she could tell was that they were in some sort of glass prison. The room around them had unending white walls, but she couldn’t see anything past the bright lights that shone on one side of the room. If there was an exit, it was most likely past there.

“I don’t know.” David said calmly. He tried his best to hide that he was worried, but Nani could instantly tell. “I just woke up myself.”

“It seems we’ve been captured by my old colleague.” The voice was sudden and booming. Nani and David jumped at the unexpected sound.

“Jumba?” They said together, looking in his direction.

The large alien was sitting in a corner. A look of disappointment and defeat strewn across his face. Beside him Pleakley laid huddled up on the floor, silently sobbing. Clearly, he was heartbroken to discover that he wasn’t actually invited to the fashion event.

“Yes, hi. I am here.” Jumba said rather out of character. “We are also not knowing where we are. Just like you we were knocked out and brought here. However, I was being awake when you were brought in. Hamsterveil seems to be up to something.”

“But what would he want with us?” Nani asked concerned. “We can’t be of any use to him.”

“It is not us that he is after. We’re just the bait I would imagine.”

“Lilo…” Nani’s voice was a whisper. She shuddered at knowing that she was going to be used to trap her own sister. “If only we listened…”

 

**Present Day**

Stitch stood at Lilo’s bedside. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with her steady breathing. It was only midday, yet he could already feel the darkness of night slowly creep up on them. The slow decent of the sun was visible out of the corner of his eye through the window. In his heart, he truly hoped this wouldn’t be the last sunset they experienced together.

The low beep of Lilo’s heart monitor mocked him from the other side of the wall. He knew she was technically okay, but he didn’t know for how long.

Gently, he caressed her long hair lovingly, memorizing the feeling so as not to forget it.

“Meega promise meega naga be gone long.” He whispered, hoping it would reach through to her. “Meega naga want to leave yuuga, but if weega want yuuga to get better, meega have to.”

It felt like he was telling himself more than he was telling Lilo. Trying to convince himself that it would be okay to leave her bedside. That he wasn’t abandoning her in her greatest time of need. Hoping that she knew that she wasn’t being left behind.

“Jumba found gabas wrong. Yuuga nota?” He said, feeling a few tears start to run down his face. “He can’t fix isa. Naga now.” He choked back a sob, trying to be as strong as he could. “Weega need help from the council. Once weega have that, weega can save yuuga.”

Stitch didn’t know if any of his words were reaching her. Jumba said it was possible she understood but there was no way to know.

“Yuuga meega’s boojiboo. Meega’s family.” His hand trailed down until it reached hers. He grasped it tightly as an orange glow was cast over them. “Weega ‘ohana. No one gets left behind. Or forgotten.”

He bent down, lightly pressing his lips to hers. They were warm to the touch, but not as warm as they had once been. It didn’t feel like they were a couple for long at all. Things happened so fast, he wished he had spent more time to enjoy it. Stitch knew it wasn’t possible though, they had spent every moment they could together. Holding the kiss for as long as he could, he held a hope in his heart that it wouldn’t be their last.

Finally breaking from the sound of a cough from the doorway, Stitch turned to see Sparky waiting for him.  Stitch gave one last long look towards Lilo, burning the sight of her peaceful smile into his mind.

“Gaba yuuga doing here?” Stitch asked as he started to walk towards the transportation bay.

Lilo wouldn’t survive a jump into hyperspace, and by Jumba’s calculations they wouldn’t have time to save Lilo if they flew to the council at regular speed. They’re only hope was to teleport there and then bring the things they need back with them. All they needed was the grand council’s approval of their methods.

“Meega need to tell yuuga zomething.” Sparky said.

“Gaba isa?” Stitch was curious as to what Sparky would have to say, but they didn’t have much time. “Meega need to go.”

“Meega nota.” Sparky took a deep breath. “Iza meegaz fault that Lilo iza like thiz.”

Stitch stopped dead in his tracks. Sparky expected to feel claws at his throat, to be yelled at, anything at all to make up for what he had done. Something to punish him for betraying his family. Instead what he got was a tender hug.

“Yuuga naga do anything wrong, Sparky.” Stitch said, holding his cousin tight.

“But meega-“

“Meega nota gaba yuuga did.” Stitch pulled away, seeing the shocked look on Sparky’s face. “Leroy told us everything back then. Yuuga did everything yuuga could. Meega can only imagine gaba yuuga were going through. Meega naga blame yuuga. Weega naga blame yuuga.”

“But if meega naga-“

“Then Angel might not be here.” Stitch interrupted again. “Yuuga saved her. For that, meega thank yuuga.” Off in the distance, they could hear the sound of the transportation pods getting ready. “Meega have to go now. Please, look after Lilo.”

“Meega will.” Sparky felt a weight lift from his shoulders. The burden he had carried had become too much to bare, but Stitch had released him of his guilt. “Meega will.”

 

 

 

 


	23. The Beginning of the End

With their plan fully in effect, Hamsterveil knew it was time to start the next phase. It wasn’t just enough to exterminate Lilo and Stitch. They needed to completely destroy their will, hope, strength, and their precious ‘ohana. Only then would it be time to finally put them out of their misery.

The small rodent like alien laughed to himself as he watched his prisoners slowly lose hope in their cage. The first part of his plan was to capture Lilo and Stitch’s immediate family. Thankfully, it turned out to be far easier than he initially thought it would. A back up plan was put in place just in case they didn’t take his bait. Much to his surprise though, they did without hesitation. The second part of their plan was to let Lilo and Stitch know of their family’s situation.

They were going to be given a conundrum. Told to either give themselves up, spelling ultimate doom for themselves in exchange for their family’s safety. Or they get to know that everyone they love will perish, with them unable to do a thing to stop it. It would not truly matter in the end though. After what he assumed would turn out to be their initial surrender, he would still force them to watch the demise of those they cared about. Nothing would be sweeter than seeing the look on their faces in their final moments of defeat, just before they begged him for mercy. A mercy he never once saw as he was locked away.

Unable to contain his evil joy, Hamsterveil jumped out of his chair.

“Leroy!” He commanded, walking towards the prison quarters. “It is time for act three! Go let the little Earth pest and the abomination know of our little guests.”

“Gladly.” Leroy grinned, more than happy to follow this order. He would be far more inclined to just tear through Stitch with his sharp claws until nothing was left, but the thought of his greatest enemy begging was too enticing.

“And don’t mess this up like last time!” Hamsterveil bellowed before the door closed behind him.

Leroy stopped as a shiver of annoyance ran down his spine and a low growl emanated in his throat. _Last time?_ He thought to himself. Last time he was beaten by a song he didn’t know existed. It was completely out of his power to do anything against it. If anything, he felt like it was Hamsterveil’s fault for letting Jumba put that weakness into him. _Don’t worry. I won’t be messing up._ _In fact…_ His face twisted into an evil smile. _Everything will be going exactly as I planned._

He quickly hurried out of their secret base, eager to finally see Stitch face to face again. What neither Leroy nor Hamsterveil knew though, was that their plan was not going to go quite as well as they had hoped. For when Leroy would finally get to the Pelekai house, he would find it completely empty. With no sign of Lilo or Stitch anywhere.

 

The sky over the island of Kaua’I had slowly grown dark. Once again, clouds had suddenly rolled in at impossible speeds. Stitch didn’t like the look of the clouds. As he cuddled with Lilo on the couch, he watched as the dark gray forms blocked out the sun. Taking away what was once a beautiful day. It looked like an even worse storm than the one they had had a few short weeks ago was about. With the lack of light, the house had grown dark just as it had grown silent. Lilo’s eyes constantly darted to the phone in the kitchen. It was long past the time Nani was supposed to have called. Trying to keep her worries in check, she focused on the TV as much as she could, pressing herself into Stitch even more. His warm fur was slightly soothing.

Still, when Lilo’s eyes saw the clock she began to panic. Nani was supposed to call once they got to the airport. Now it was a few hours since they had left, and with the way the sky looked, she couldn’t help but begin to worry.

“They’re all okay.” Lilo’s voice was shaky and cracked part way through. She wasn’t sure why she felt so scared, just something felt off to her. “Right, Stitch?”

“Ih…” Stitch tried to sound reassuring, but his voice gave away his concern. “Meega sure everyone isa oketaka.”

“Are you sure?” Lilo knew he was worried. She also knew that little could be done to make them feel better, shy of Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, or David calling them and letting them know everything was fine. “Really, really, really, really sure?”

Stitch stayed quiet for a moment. Even if he wanted to comfort her, he couldn’t lie. “Meega worried.” He admitted, his grip on Lilo growing stronger. “Of course meega worried. But meega nota that they’re oketaka. They have to be. Ih?”

Lilo wasn’t satisfied. That feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that always told her when something was wrong, wouldn’t go away. The last time she felt it, she had found Stitch asleep on Jumba’s examination table. Between the feeling that wouldn’t go away and the way the sky seemed to scream ‘danger,’ Lilo couldn’t get the thought out of her head.

She suddenly jumped out of Stitch’s arms and on to the floor, much to Stitch’s surprise.

“I’m going to call Nani.” She declared.

“But gaba if they on the airplane?”

“It wouldn’t have taken off. Not with the sky the way it is. And even if they did, Nani wouldn’t have turned her phone off. She’s far too stubborn and would be too worried about me. What if I called? Like I’m going to now.”

Lilo hurried over to the phone that she had been eyeing for so long. Stitch stayed right on her heels, also wanting to find out if everything was okay. Lilo’s hands hovered over the numbers, fear taking over. _What if they don’t answer? What if something happened to them? It’ll be my fault for not stopping them…._

_Then I’ll just need to save them._

Needing to know, Lilo pushed the numbers with great speed before both she and Stitch both put their ears up to the receiver. They waited for the long beeps to finally give them an answer, but nothing came. For a second, they thought that maybe the phone line was out, but then a woman’s voice came through.

“The number you have tried to dial cannot be found in or out of any area. Please try again later.”

“That’s not good.” Lilo said as she put the phone back.

“Naga.” Stitch agreed.

The two decided that, rather than jumping to conclusions, it would be best to investigate a little more. Hoping into the buggy, they quickly drove to the airport. However, what they found terrified them greatly. As Lilo had thought, all the planes were grounded. No one was coming into the island, or leaving it, by air. Meaning that all of their family should be in the building somewhere.

Stitch followed his nose as best as he could through the large crowd of angry tourists and business people. It was like everyone had wanted to leave at the same time. Thankfully, Stitch had managed to get a good whiff of Pleakley before he left. It was easy to track down the smell of overused perfume in the plastic smelling building. Sadly, their worries were confirmed when they found Jumba’s bag as well as all of Pleakley’s luggage left by itself in the middle of the waiting area. Neither alien was anywhere to be seen, and no one around that they asked claimed to have seen them either.

Stitch gave the bags a quick sniff as well, only to reel back with a growl. “Leroy.”

It was like they had just disappeared without a trace. They weren’t even able to find Nani and David’s things, making them believe they never even made it to the airport.

“Our family is gone!” Lilo said into her communicator the moment they made it outside. She had to hold her hair so it wouldn’t blow in her face, the wind had picked up considerably since they left the house.

“What do you mean by ‘gone’?” The Grand Councilwoman asked, trying her best to stay composed.

Lilo took a deep breath. “Over the last week Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani and David each received a special invitation to something. I thought it was weird that that would happen right after Hamsterveil escaped, so I looked into it. But I couldn’t find anything, so they went anyway. We didn’t hear back from them on time and when we tried to call it was like they didn’t exist so we came to the airport to look and found only luggage. We can’t find them.”

Stitch pressed himself as close to Lilo as he could so he could be seen as well. “Meega smelled Leroy in there. Meega think they were grabbed by Hamsterveil.”

“Hamsterveil’s on Earth?” The Grand Councilwoman gasped. “That would explain why we couldn’t find him. Never mind that now. If he took your family then I was gravely mistaken about the experiments being his targets.”

“Weega his targets.”

“Stitch is right.” Lilo said with determination. “He took them to get to us. To be used as bait. We’re the ones their truly after. We have to go save them.”

“No.” The Grand Councilwoman said, much to their dismay. “You two must go into hiding. We can’t risk them catching you and… We will send a team immediately. Hamsterveil will be captured and your family will be rescued. I promise.”

“I can’t just sit around while everyone I love could be getting hurt!” Lilo shouted

“Ambassador Pelekai that was a direct order.”

“But-“Stitch tried to argue. He didn’t want to just sit around either, but was cut off by the commanding voice.

“I will not be having this argument with you two again. I have given you an order and you will follow it. Now you two know where to go. I expect a report back as soon as you arrive at the safe house.” Before concluding, the Grand Councilwoman let her anger die down. “I am sorry your family has been taken. I promise you, we will get the back safe.”

They weren’t even given the chance to say anymore before the communication was terminated. Staring at the black screen, Lilo let out a sigh.

“Why does our ‘ohana always get involved?” Lilo asked as she hopped into the buggy.

“Because weega ‘ohana. Sometimes that means risking those weega love.” Stitch thought out loud, thinking about all the times he almost lost Lilo because he cared about her.

“We love…?” Lilo thought it over for a moment before realization dawned on her. “Wait, Stitch. If Hamsterveil’s going after the ones he knows we love then.”

“Angel!” He exclaimed. Stitch just about slammed his foot on the gas when he hesitated. “Gaba about safe house though? Weega have an order.”

“Order shmorder.” Lilo said. “What has sitting around gotten us so far? We can’t let more of our ‘ohana get captured.”

“Ih.”

The roar of the buggy’s engine rang through the parking lot as Stitch hurried them off to Angel’s. They had no idea that they had been under surveillance, that Hamsterveil already knew that Stitch had broken things off with Angel. As far as they knew, Angel was a target just like the others, and they had to make sure that nothing bad happened to her. Even if she still wouldn’t talk to them, even if the door was still slammed in their faces, they still had to at least try to get her to come to the safe house with them. At the very least, she had to be warned of the looming danger that lurked on the island. They wished they could try to warn all of the cousins, but it would take too long. It was the best option to check on Angel and then hope the team the Council sent would quickly capture Hamsterveil and Leroy.

 

When Leroy arrived at the Pelekai house, he found it surprisingly empty. Doing a quick scan of it, he didn’t see Lilo or Stitch inside. Slightly panicked, he broke down the door and checked every nook and cranny he could find. Despite giving it his best efforts, the couple were nowhere to be found. Leroy let out a mighty growl as he slammed his fist into the wall out of anger.

Reluctantly, he pulled his communicator out of his jump suit. He knew Hamsterveil wasn’t going to like the turn of events, and dreaded making the call. If he didn’t still need the rodent, he wouldn’t even bother calling. Sadly, he did.

“Leroy? This is rather unexpected.” Hamsterveil was surprised by how quickly the experiment was calling back. However, he was bursting with anticipation to know the reactions of his nemesis. “Are they already begging for mercy?”

“They naga here.” Leroy said, awaiting what he knew would be an explosion of anger.

“What?” Hamsterveil’s shriek sent the birds in the trees flying out of fear. “How could you let them get away, you useless monstrosity. Even Gantu managed to catch them a few times. And now you’ve failed me against them twice!”

 _It was you who ordered me to wait._ It took everything Leroy had not to crush the communicator in his hands. Based on the look Hamsterveil was giving him, he was sure his creator noticed his souring mood. _Keep yourself in check Leroy. It won’t be much longer anyway._

“Gaba yuuga want meega to do?” Leroy asked, struggling to humble himself.

“Isn’t it obvious you simpleton! Go find them! Must I even think for you?”

Before Leroy said something he might regret, he turned off the communicator with a snarl. _Of course I’m going to go find them. If it weren’t for you they’d already be caught._ He sniffed around the front of the house, trying to catch any small trail of one of them. Leroy was sure that they would stick together, and he found he was right. Following the combined scent that made him sick to his stomach, he found a pair of tire tracks heading towards the airport. _This is going to be easy._

With a crash of lightning behind him, Leroy raced after Lilo and Stitch. He didn’t care about the plan any longer. All he wanted was to feel Lilo and Stitch begging beneath his feet. Feel their throats in his hands as the air slowly leaves their bodies. He didn’t want there to be anything left of them once he was done. And once he was finally finished with them, he would finally take care of his creator. Truly showing him just how ‘useless’ he could be. However, he would stick with it, only to make sure that everything worked out in his favor. He waited a full year to get his revenge, a couple extra hours wouldn’t be anything to him.

 


	24. Loose Lips and Tight Throats

Lilo and Stitch had rushed to Angel’s house as fast as they could. Not caring about their own safety, or about the order they were given, all they cared about was making sure the ones they loved were safe. Even if Angel was still upset at them, they had to at least try.

When they finally made it, the door wouldn’t open for them. Clara stood on the other side, telling them they were not welcome. Not willing to give up, their panicked tones and continued attempts eventually made her open the door. Giving a quick explanation that Angel might be in danger, Clara became instantly worried. Sadly, Angel wasn’t at home, she had gone to Sparky’s lighthouse a few hours before and she hadn’t heard from her.

Fearing the worst, the two instantly headed back to the buggy and made their way to the Kaua’I lighthouse. They hoped with all their hearts that they weren’t too late, and that Angel was there safe and sound. It’d break their hearts to know that more of their friends could get hurt just because of them.

Unbeknownst to Lilo and Stitch, Leroy was hot on their trail. He followed their vile scent all the way to the airport. He wished that they were still there, that he could just capture them and get it over with immediately. He knew he was stronger than Stitch, in a one on one fight he would be able to win without any problems. Even if he had been defeated before, he spent every moment training to enact his revenge. Nothing would or could stop him now. After running around the building in hopes to find them, he followed the scent outside. The spot where they had talked to the Grand Councilwoman reeked of them.

Leroy knew that they were on to his and Hamsterveil’s plan now. Passing the luggage he had left behind when he grabbed Pleakley and Jumba, he gave a little smile. _Looks like the games have really begun now._

All he could do was continue to track them. It was hard to tell if they were trying to track him down, or if they were on the run. Either way, the attempt was laughable at best. It was only a matter of time before he caught up to them. And then his fun could begin.

 

“Angel! Sparky!” Lilo shouted while Stitch banged on the door. “Please open up. It’s an emergency.”

Angel sat on Sparky’s bed, covering her ears. She didn’t want anything to do with Stitch yet. Just thinking about looking at him brought up the bad memories and made her sick to her stomach. She wished that they would just go away and finally let her be.

“Why do they keep coming?” She wondered out loud. She noticed that they seemed to try to visit every day, but she always managed to turn them away. _Why won’t they take the hint?_ “Meega just want to be left alone.”

“Meega too.” Sparky agreed, rubbing her back gently. “Naga nota gaba they keep coming by about.”

“They visited yuuga too?”

“Ih. Almozt every day.”

Hearing that, Angel became concerned. She thought they had only been coming to her because of what happened. In some sort of vain attempt to apologize. If Sparky was also visited though, it must have meant something was wrong.

“Meega will go see gaba they want.” Angel said as she stood.

“Are yuuga sure? Yuuga naga have to.” Sparky was worried what seeing Stitch might do to her. She was finally starting to get over him. Truthfully, he had started to develop a bit of a crush on her, and was worried he might lose her.

“Meega nota. Meega will though. Maybe then they will finally leave us alone.”

Without saying anymore, Angel made her way to the commotion at the bottom of the stairs. Each step was dreadful, and her heart grew heavier the closer she found herself to Stitch. She thought that she had gotten over him, that Stitch was now in her past and no longer on her mind. Sparky had been so much help too. She found herself thinking about him more and more, and his smile started to make her blush. Knowing what her feelings were starting to do, Angel was happy that she might be moving on. Sparky had been amazing to her so far, and it only got better. More and more she found herself wanting to spend time with him.

Yet as the banging door became closer and closer, she dreaded what would happen when she finally opened it. What if she saw Stitch and broke down again? Or even worse, fell in love with him all over. These thoughts filled her mind as she turned the door handle and opened the door. The very first thing she saw was Stitch’s face meeting her own, and there was nothing. She felt absolutely nothing for him at all. No love, no hate, just nothing. It was a relief, but slightly saddening. To feel absolutely nothing for the one she had loved for so long was heart wrenching.

“Gaba yuuga want?” Angel asked, a little snottier than she had initially intended.

“Angel we know you’re mad at us.” Lilo began, to then have Stitch continue for her.

“But yuuga might be in butifa danger.”

At first Angel thought it was a joke, but their worried eyes hit her hard.

“Gaba happening?” She asked, looking between the two.

They quickly explained that Hamsterveil and Leroy had escaped and taken their family. As well, that that was the reason they had been checking on them so much recently.

“Yuuga think Leroy might try to take meega?” Angel thought about the possibility. If they had taken the others, it was just as likely that she could be a target, but for some reason she didn’t think so. “If meega was going to be captured, it would have happened already.”

“I suppose…” Lilo said, still concerned. “But it would still be safer to come with us.”

“Naga anyone nota meega here except Clara, yuuga, and Sparky.” Angel looked to see if the thought of her spending time with Sparky would affect Stitch at all. Sadly, it didn’t. _I guess there really is nothing left._ “If anything. Meega safer here.”

“Angel!” Stitch was almost yelling. “Isa naga safe. Yuuga need to come with us.”

“Soka Stitch. Meega naga come with yuuga.” Angel went to close the door, only to be stopped by Lilo.

“If you change your mind, and please do.” Lilo begged. “We’ll be at the safe house. Okay?” She waited for Angel to answer for a moment. “Okay?”

“Oketaka.” Angel said before she closed the door. She pressed her back against the cold metal, waiting to hear the sound of footsteps finally leave. _Would it be better to go with them?_ She wondered as she climbed the stairs. _No. Nobody knows I’m here. I’m just as safe with Sparky as I would be at that safe house._

“Gaba they wanted?” Sparky asked with disdain.

“Hamsterveil and Leroy are out.” She said, still a little lost in thought.

“Leroy and… Hamsterveil?”

“Ih.” Angel told him what Lilo and Stitch just relayed to her. Rather than getting more concerned with each word, Sparky only seemed more determined.

“Yuuga zafe here.” Sparky said comfortingly.

“Meega nota.” Angel smiled. “Takka.”

Both of them had faced Leroy before, and they knew that they weren’t as strong as Stitch. If they were facing a bunch of Leroys they would most likely be defeated. But there was only one. Together, they could stop him if anything were to happen.

 

Leroy continued to follow Lilo and Stitch as quickly as he could. Continuing his tracking, he quickly found himself at the Kaua’I lighthouse. Once again, neither Lilo nor Stitch were in sight. Filling with a fiery rage, he slashed a nearby tree, leaving four long claw marks torn through its bark.

 _This would be so much easier if I only knew where they were hiding._ Leroy pondered why they would come to this lighthouse of all places. The smell wasn’t very strong, so they wouldn’t have stayed for more than a few minutes. _Wait. Isn’t this?_

Focusing his eyes on the small window near the top of the building, he saw Sparky walk by. _Ah yes. The electric one. I remember now. You didn’t put up much of a fight when I grabbed you last time. If I remember correctly…_

Just as he thought that, Angel walked by the window. A large grin that dripped with evil intent slowly cracked across his face. _That’s right. You two have spent a lot of time together recently. And if those two putrid souls came by here, I bet they told you exactly where they were going._

Suddenly, the plan inside his head changed. It formed into something far more sinister. Originally, they didn’t include Angel in their plan. When they discovered that Angel and Stitch broke up, they only thought she would become a nuisance. However, it seemed they still cared about her enough to warn her. _Perhaps the old plan isn’t as bad as it seemed, with a little… modification._

Against his best wishes, Leroy started to change his body. Slowly, his bright red fur changed into what haunted him every night. In a matter of moments, he was the near spitting image of Stitch. Looking close enough to fool someone just long enough for him to enact his dirty deed. All that was left was to discard his suit for a moment.

“Angel! Angel!” Leroy yelled in as close to Stitch’s voice as he could, running to the Lighthouse on all fours.

Hearing the continued yelling, Sparky took a look outside through the window.

“Ztitch iza back?” Sparky furrowed his brow in confusion. “Yuuga told him yuuga naga go with him though.”

“Ih.” Angel insisted. “And why isa he naga with Lilo now?”

It seemed odd to her that Stitch would be without Lilo right now. Normally he’d be right by her side to protect her. Not even before would she have been able to tear him away if they felt like there was some sort of danger. To know that Leroy was out there looking for him, something was very wrong.

“Meega go check on him.”

“Meega come with yuuga.” Sparky said, following right on her heels.

This time, the trek down the staircase felt different. Angel got a strange shiver down her spine as she hurried down each step. Like something terrible was about to happen. It didn’t stop her though as she opened the door.

“Gaba yuuga want now Stitch?” She asked as she crossed her arms, not really paying attention to him.

“Meega want yuuga back, Angel.” Leroy said, trying his best not to get sick as the words rolled off of his tongue. He just needed to distract them long enough, and it seemed that saying that did the trick.

“Huh?” Angel nearly jumped in surprise, however, Sparky stepped between them before anymore could be said.

“After gaba yuuga did to her?” Sparky spat. “Gaba makez yuuga think yuuga can juzt walk over here and zay that.”

“Sparky!” Angel pulled him away, turning her back to Leroy. “Meega can handle this. Oketaka?”

Sparky’s eyes became slits as he stared at Leroy, his anger blinded him to the disguise. All he could see was the one who hurt Angel, and he wanted to finally get back at him for it. “Zmish.”

Angel turned back to Leroy, annoyed at what he had just said to her. “Listen Stitch. Meega naga want to be with yuuga anymore. Yuuga have Lilo, and meega moved on, oketaka?” She started walking towards him, wanting to make the message very clear.

“Naga say that, baby. Weega make such great music together.” Leroy said, a smile growing across his face.

If it was a few days prior, Angel might have considered it. For a long time she wished Stich would take her back. Now she no longer cared about it. She was about to tell him no again, when something he said caught her attention.

“Baby?” Not once had Stitch ever called her that. He always specifically called her ‘boojiboo.’ He knew she didn’t like other pet names because the word meant so much to her. “Yuuga naga, Stitch!”

Her realization came too late.

“Looks like the funs over.” Leroy laughed, his fur changing back to red.

Quickly, Leroy grabbed Angel and ran as fast as he could. Sparky called after them, making hast to get Angel back. He was about to zap ahead of them when Leroy reached the cliff. Turning, he held Angel’s arms behind her back with his second pair, while he kept her still, his claws at her throat.

“Naga come any closer.” Leroy demanded, making it very clear he had no problems with hurting Angel.

She could feel the sharp points dig into her skin, fear making her heart pump faster than ever. All the colour drained from her face as she cursed herself for getting caught so easily.

“Let her go!” Sparky yelled back.

“Meega be happy to. Right over this cliff.” Leroy took a few steps, pushing Angel dangerously close to the edge.

“Wait!” Sparky’s cries stopped the evil experiment. He promised Angel that she would be safe with him. There was no way he could let something bad happen to her. “Gaba yuuga want?”

Leroy’s smile grew impossibly wider at Sparky’s willingness to give in. “Meega nota yuuga nota where Lilo and Stitch are. Tell meega, and Angel here naga paint this cliff pink.”

Sparky’s jaw clenched, he never thought he would be in a situation like this. Only ever had he seen this happen in movies. He looked to Angel, her eyes pleading to him. He had to save her, but he knew she wouldn’t forgive him if he told Leroy.

“Meega naga tell yuuga anything.”

“That’s too bad.” Leroy said a little disappointed. “Meega thought yuuga would want to get back at Stitch after what he had done.” To drive his point further, Leroy ran his claws slowly but lightly across Angel’s neck a little. She whimpered as she felt her neck heat up where he touched her. “Meega mean. If Stitch naga hurt Angel, she naga be here right now.”

Sparky’s thoughts became a flurry. He wanted to get back at Stitch for what he had done to Angel. He couldn’t hate his cousin, yet he still found anger swelling deep inside. Yet he didn’t want to give them up like that. Angel wouldn’t forgive him, and he couldn’t forgive himself.

“Naga say anything Sparky!” Angel called out, letting out a choking sound as Leroy tightened his grip on her.

“Listen Sparky.” Leroy continued. “Yuuga’s choice is clear to make. Tell meega, or lose Angel. Gaba more important, Angel’s life, or that coward who isa naga here right now. Stitch naga save her, but yuuga can.”

Sparky’s breath quickened. Leroy was saying everything he wanted to hear. Stitch wasn’t there to save the day again, but he was. He could be the one to rescue Angel, he could be the hero. Despite all of that, he stayed silent.

“Fine.” Leroy spat.

He dug his claws into the side of Angel’s neck. As tough as she was built, Leroy was built tougher. Angel let out a cry of pain as she felt the deep cuts slowly crawl across her neck, eyes watering. Sparky winced as he saw the small trickles of magenta run down to her shoulder.

“Naga!” Sparky called out.

“Tell meega where they are!”

Sparky stayed silent yet again, falling to his knees. Getting annoyed by the display, Leroy wrinkled his nose as he dragged his claws a little more, Angel calling out in even greater pain. Her cries shattered Sparky’s heart, he couldn’t take it anymore. Lilo and Stitch’s safety or not, he couldn’t watch Angel die before him.

“Oketaka.” Sparky whispered in defeat.

“Sparky, naga-“Angel tried to plead him not to tell, but Leroy’s claws silenced her quickly. The pain was far too great to put up a fight.

“Where isa Lilo and Stitch?” Leroy asked, finally ready to enact his revenge.

“There iza a zafe houze beneath the zentre of town. Only experimentz can get inzide.”

“Where isa it?”

“There iza fake zewer cover in front of ‘Mulan Wok.’ Iza an elevator.”

Leroy let out an evil laugh, striking Angel over the head hard. She fell to the ground unconscious, and Sparky quickly ran to her side.

“Angel! Angel!” Sparky pleaded, shaking her.

She didn’t answer though. He couldn’t tell if she was dead or alive, but it didn’t matter. Soon, the world turned black as he felt a sharp strike this own head. Followed by the feeling of soft grass cradling him. He could feel Angel’s hand in his, and he held onto it as tightly as he could.


	25. Broken Safety

The safe house was cold, damp, and dark. Being hidden underground, there was no natural light anywhere in the small area. As well, ‘house’ isn’t the best term. From the inside it looked like a regular house. A fully stocked kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a few bedrooms down a long hall. All of that made up the experiments ‘safe house.’ The Grand Council had the area made after the Hamsterveil and the Leroys were put in prison. They didn’t want to risk them all getting captured again. In the case of a great threat, the safe house would be to house those in danger. In this case, it was Lilo and Stitch.

The elevator ride down into the island didn’t take long. Or at least it didn’t feel like it to Lilo. Her mind was running a mile a minute, making everything seem to go fast forward. After the elevator came to a stop, a scanner popped out of the side of the door. Stitch offered up a plucked hair for it to analyze and the door opened.

“Welcome, experiment six-two-six.” An electronic voice said throughout the space.

Lilo wandered around what would be their new home, disliking how quiet it really was, while Stitch got the main power generator working. There was no television, and no communication devices in the house, save for an untraceable communication monitor linked straight to the Grand Council. Lilo had filled the living room with some board games, but otherwise there was nothing to do but sit around and wait to find out if it was safe or not.

“I hope we don’t have to stay here long.” Lilo said, plopping herself down on the couch.

“Meega too.” Stitch called from the kitchen as the lights suddenly came to life.

“I hope everyone will be okay….”

Stitch returned to the living room, finding Lilo huddled on the couch. It wasn’t very often he had seen her this sad and worried. Normally, he’d know just what to do to make her feel better. However, with things as they were, that wasn’t an easy task to do. Sitting on the couch beside her, Stitch wrapped his arm around Lilo, pulling her in close. He rubbed her side and gave her a soft kiss near her temple.

It was a small gesture, but the comfort helped Lilo a little bit. At the very least, she was able to smile again.

“Weega go lay down.” Stitch offered.

The quiet room wasn’t helping their mood at all. Lilo nodded in agreement, she really needed some rest after running around so much.

 

A couple of long, hours passed. The silence was near deafening, each and every sound that they made became glorious music to them. The house was still cold, however Lilo was starting to warm with Stitch’s fur. She cuddled deeply into him, wanting to be as close as humanly possible. He truly had become the love of her life. Even now, with her family trapped and in danger, all she could think about was what she would do if it was Stitch they had taken.

Lilo’s heart hurt just thinking about it. He had done so much for her. Looked after her, protected her, been a friend to her, loved her. She really did wish she would have seen her feelings for him sooner. Now she could see how precious time with those she cared about was. With the thought that she might never see Nani, David, Jumba, or Pleakley again, she wanted to revel in the fact that at least she still had Stitch. And she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

“Lilo, oketaka?” Stitch asked, feeling her grip on him tighten.

“I’m fine.” Lilo whispered, barely able to speak. “I just… need to be close.”

Stich complied, wrapping another arm around her, gently caressing her back and side. “Weega be oketaka. Everyone else too.”

“I know.”

Stitch nearly gasped, feeling Lilo’s lips trail up his neck. “L-Lilo?”

Stitch found no reply in Lilo. She only continued trailing up until she finally reached his lips. What she needed more than anything, was to feel love. In the hardest times, and scariest situations, the best cure for her was to always feel love. It reminded her of all the good that would soon come. After a few moments, she found it. Stitch returned her kisses with all the sweet and tender love he could. The silence of the room was no longer present, as all their worries and the world slowly melted.

Lilo smiled as she felt Stitch return her affection in his light touches and kisses. No matter what, he was always there for her, and always made her feel better. She knew that nothing could go wrong as long as she had him by her side. Stitch would always be her crutch as long as she needed him.

After what felt like too short of a time, a sudden buzz and ringing brought them back to their senses. Annoyed at the disturbance, panic suddenly filled them as they realized that it was the communicator that Lilo had brought with them.

“Isa it the Grand Councilwoman?” Stitch asked as they rushed back to the living room.

“If it was, she would use the safe houses communicator wouldn’t she?”

Lilo quickly answered the call, hoping that some mistake had been made, and that the Council had called the wrong number or something. Sadly, that wasn’t the case.

“Long time no see, you insufferable little pests.” Hamsterveil’s voice rang from the device. “Normally I’d grow sick at the sight of you two, but nothing could ruin this day for me.”

“How did you call this number? It’s supposed to be a secret.” The hate on Lilo’s face and in her voice didn’t faze the little hamster.

“A simple communication device is nothing for an evil mastermind like myself.”

“Gaba yuuga want?” Stitch asked with disgust.

“Oh, nothing much.” Hamsterveil replied playfully. “Just your complete and utter destruction!” He laughed maniacally before continuing, making Lilo and Stitch roll their eyes. “But where are my manners? I should first give the happy couple a little congratulatory…gift.”

Lilo and Stitch’s hearts stopped. Whether it was because Hamsterveil knew of their relationship, or when he moved out of the camera frame to show what he had, they did not know. However, seeing Angel bound and lying motionless on the ground with a small puddle of blood around her neck made all their anger flare up.

“Let her go, Gerbil face!” Lilo shouted.

“It’s Hamster face to you! You goody two-shoes you.” Hamsterveil recomposed himself. “You’re free to come and get her. I’m sure you know where we are.” With a small shift he showed the lighthouse behind him. “After all, you lead us to her.”

High pitched laughter rang from the communicator before it finally went silent. All the colour drained from their faces as they realized what they had done.

“It’s our fault that Angel is in danger.” Lilo said, her words sinking with her guilt.

“Ih…”

“So it’s up to us to go save her!”

“But weega have order to stay here. Where isa safe.” Stitch reminded her.

“I know.” Lilo tossed the communicator aside. “But we can’t just sit here like this. Hamsterveil is out there with Angel. Even if we can’t rescue her, perhaps we can be lead to where everyone else is.”

“Yuuga get in butifa trouble if the Grand Councilwoman finds out weega left.”

Lilo stopped and thought about it for a moment. Soon, an idea came to her. “Then we won’t both leave. You’ll go save Angel and our ‘ohana. I’ll stay here just in case the Council checks in on us.” Stitch didn’t like the idea of splitting up. Leaving Lilo on her own felt like the wrong choice, and Lilo could see it written across his face. “Don’t worry, Stitch. I’ll be safe here. This is the safest place there is aside from being by your side.”

“Oketaka. Meega be as fast as meega can.” Stitch still didn’t like leaving her, but they had little choice in the matter. Hamsterveil was all but calling them out, and to leave Angel like that would be asking for trouble.

“Be careful.” Lilo said before he ran off. “It could also be a trap.”

Stitch nodded, and with a farewell kiss, he took the elevator back up to the surface. Once again, Lilo found herself in silence, but this time it was bearable. Because she knew that it would be over soon. If Stitch was on the move, he could do anything. Thoughts of him rescuing all their friends and family filled her mind, giving her solace as she had to wait.

 

Sitting on top of the Mulan Wok building, Leroy watched as Stitch emerged from the fake man-hole cover. Seeing Stitch look around for danger, he stepped back, not wanting to get caught. It took everything in his power to not leap out and attack. As much as he wanted to, there was an even better prize to be had, hidden just beyond the secret entrance.

With an ever widening grin, he watched as Stitch drove off. _Yes. Run off._ Stifling a laugh, he quickly jumped down to the street and made his way to the secret entrance, slightly surprised it was an elevator. _Ugh. Waiting._

It felt a lot longer to him that it actually was. Waiting always felt like it took forever, especially after his time in prison. Everything was worth it though. Leroy’s heart began to race as the elevator came to a stop. Expecting the doors to open right away, he was disappointed by the scanner that popped out.

With an annoyed growl, he clawed at the door expecting it to tear to shreds.

“Gaba?”

The door stayed completely intact. Not a single scratch could be seen on the shiny metal. Thinking it might just be some sort of fluke, he tried again. And again. And again. No matter what, he didn’t make a mark on the door. His eyes shifted to the scanner, finding it as his only option.

Tearing a piece of fur from his body, Leroy held it up to the scanner. After a moment, a computerized voice responded.

“No authorized experiment DNA found.”

Leroy instantly banged his head against the door, once again not leaving a mark. The amount of effort Leroy was going through made him wonder if all this waiting around was really worth it. _I could have destroyed them days ago already…_

He raised his claw out of frustration, about to destroy the scanner altogether. _If I can’t get in, then no one can._ Just as he was about to make his mark, he stopped. A small bit of magenta on his claw caught his eye.

“Angel’s blood.” He laughed to himself.

After lifting his claws to the scanner the door finally opened.

“Welcome, experiment six-two-four.” Reverberated throughout the safe house.

“Angel!?” Lilo called from the kitchen. “Are you and Stitch back already? Is everything… okay…” She trailed off as she reached the entrance, horrified by who had come.

“Naga quite.” Leroy snarled.

 

Stitch hurried to the lighthouse as quickly as he could. No matter what, he had to make it before anything bad happened to Angel. He wondered where Sparky was, and how Hamsterveil had managed to capture her, but that mattered little. All that he cared about was rescuing the ones he cared about. Not only that, but he still felt uneasy about leaving Lilo behind. Even if she was in the safest place on Kaua’I, it felt like the wrong decision to leave her behind.

Reaching the lighthouse, he scanned the area for Hamsterveil and Angel.

“Hamsterveil?! Where are yuuga?! Give meega Angel!” Stitch called out, receiving no answer.

After a quick look around and in the lighthouse, he found absolutely nothing. Not even a trap to have sprung on him. The entire area was completely deserted. Confused, he returned to the buggy when realization finally hit him.

“Oh no. Lilo!”

Stitch drove back to the safe house as quickly as he could. He hoped that nothing was wrong. That _he_ was wrong, and that he would find Lilo sitting in the living room waiting for him to come back. Or that she would be in the kitchen, making them something to eat to calm his nerves.

What he came back to though, was a sight of pure and utter destruction.

Stitch stood in the elevator door, eyes wide in terror at what was before him. The entire living room area was completely destroyed. Claw marks and upturned furniture everywhere. The destruction led throughout the entire house. It looked as if a small tornado ransacked the place.

“Lilo!” He ran to every room, calling out Lilo’s name every time. Sadly, there wasn’t a single trace of her. It didn’t take long for him to realize that she too had been captured, and he cursed himself for ever leaving her side. _At least it looks like she gave them a run for the money._ Stitch laughed at the thought, but didn’t feel any better.

Returning to the entrance, he found a note taped to the wall beside the door.

_Hello ‘cousin.’_

_Meega waited a butifa time to see yuuga again. It seems meega just missed yuuga though. Isa oketaka. Meega found a new toy to play with while yuuga away. If yuuga ever want to see yuuga’s boojiboo again. Meega suggest coming to coordinates at the bottom of this page._

_Leroy._

Memorizing the coordinates that were left for him, Stitch shredded the note in his hands. Nothing was left once he was done with it.

“Meega ika patootie!” Stitch yelled, punching the wall. His hand stung but he didn’t pay any attention to it. The pain in his heart far outweighed anything he could feel in the moment.

Blaming himself, he once again rode the elevator to the surface. Rather than heading out to save his friend though, he was on a mission to save the love of his life. Nothing would get in his way of saving Lilo. _If anyone does. They’ll be sorry._

 

“You’re not going to get away with this.” Lilo said defiantly, not caring about the blaster currently pointed to her back. “Stitch is going to come for me and then you’ll be sorry.”

After Leroy managed to catch her, they started walking through the forests. She knew that calling out for help would be the end of her. Making her only option to listen to him and keep moving forward.

“That isa the plan.” Leroy giggled. “Only meega naga be soka. Yuuga will.”

“Leroy?!” A voice rang from the communicator in Leroy’s space suit. “What is taking you so long? I have been waiting for over ten minutes!”

“Meega going as fast as meega can.” He snarled.

“Well it is not fast enough! Hurry before I hire a turtle to move faster than you.”

Leroy turned off the communicator with a low growl in his throat. He kept his cool with the thought that it would all be over soon.

“Why do you let him treat you that way?” Lilo asked. Despite what Leroy had done to them, her initial instinct to look after the experiments took over. Even if the experiment was one of the most evil they had ever faced.

“Gaba?” For a moment Leroy was confused by someone having concern over him, but immediately pushed it aside. “Shut up. Yuuga naga trick meega.”

“I’m not trying to trick you-Ouch.” Lilo jutted forward from Leroy pushing her with the end of the blaster. “You don’t need to shove, I’m going.”

“Good.” Leroy growled. _You won’t be tricking me with your guise of love and friendship._ He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about how all the other experiments acted. A sinking feeling inside of him as he thought about himself being nice and friendly like the others. _No. That’s not me. There’s no good inside of me._

Despite his best efforts, even Leroy couldn’t help liking the feeling of someone showing concern for him. Ever since his creation he knew nothing but hate, disgust, and evil. Not even Hamsterveil showed him any respect or adoration. All he ever knew, was to obey and destroy, no matter what.


	26. The Fall

Hamsterveil stood on his hover disk, pacing back in forth as he slowly lost his ever dwindling patience. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity for Leroy to arrive with the captive Lilo. _It shouldn’t be taking this long!_ He thought to himself.

Taking a mental note to adjust Leroy when he had the time, he overlooked the cliffs just behind him. It gave him an excellent view of everything he needed to see. The dark skyline accentuated the crashing water far below him. In his mind, style was important in an evil plan. However, that wasn’t the only reason he picked this location to finally enact his revenge.

The cliff was blocked off from view by a line of trees only a couple of yards from the edge. It gave very little room to actually move. If there was going to be a confrontation, which he didn’t expect, it would go poorly for anyone not prepared. Thankfully, Hamsterveil was prepared just in case things took that route.

 _And the hideout is in perfect view! Just as planned._ Off in the distance he was able to see a pile of rocks at the base of small deserted beach that met a hill. It was impossible to see from where he was, but upon close inspection a small metallic button jutted from the boulder. If pressed, a doorway would be revealed in the large rock.

“If only Leroy would- Ah!” Hamsterveil shouted with glee as the sound of ruffling foliage came from behind him. “You’ve finally arrived!”

“Meega came as fast as meega could.” Leroy shoved Lilo, making her trip and fall to the ground hard. “The saari slowed meega down.”

“Then you should have made her move faster!” Hamsterveil took a deep breath to let his anger subside. “Six-two-six could be here any minute.”

“Why do weega have to do this?” Leroy growled. “Meega more than capable of disposing of them.”

“You don’t understand true finesse, Leroy. It is not enough to dispose of them.”

While the two argued, Lilo weighed her options. _Even if I sing ‘Aloha Oe,’ there’s no guarantee I can get far enough away while Leroy is stunned. I would just be caught again._ She winced as she felt a small pain run through her body. _Must have been from hitting the ground so hard._ Rubbing the back of her head, she assumed it would pass soon enough. _All I can really do is wait for Stitch right now._

Lilo was brought out of her thoughts as Leroy and Hamsterveil’s argument reached a new peak.

“The longer weega wait, the more likely it isa we fail!” Leroy shouted, claws poised at the ready.

“We will not fail as long as you listen to me!”

“Meega tired of listening to yuuga. Meega doing this my way!”

Leroy had had enough of listening to Hamsterveil. For too long he waited and took orders, it was time for a new chain of command. He leapt into the air, ready to strike Hamsterveil from his high and mighty pedestal. However, with a sly smirk Hamsterveil pressed a button on the disk and suddenly Leroy’s body went tense.

A searing pain shot through his body, clouding his mind and actions. As he skidded on the ground, he began clawing at his ears, trying to stop the jolts of pain emanating from there. His efforts were futile though, he was completely unable to reach the soar. All he could do was writhe and moan in pain as Hamsterveil laughed over him.

“This is what you get for trying to disobey me.” Hamsterveil beamed. “Did you honestly think I didn’t notice your traitorous actions that were very traitorous? Now you know not to cross the great Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterveil!”

Lilo knew this was her chance. Leroy was down and Hamsterveil wouldn’t be able to catch her. The evil experiment looked to be in eve more pain than when they short circuited him over a year ago. She made a slight move to leave, only to stop as she looked at the pain on Leroy’s face. He was doing everything in his power not to cry out as he appeared to be electrocuted from the inside out.

“Stop it!” Lilo shouted, throwing herself between Leroy and Hamsterveil. “You’re hurting him!”

Leroy watched in surprise as Lilo jumped at the hover disc, trying her best to get Hamsterveil off of the button that was causing him pain. His eyes grew wide at the sight, never before had anyone tried to help him, or even show the smallest sign of caring. Hamsterveil continued to laugh at the girls pathetic attempts to stop him. Soon, the hamster like alien grew bored. Realizing that he needed Leroy in fighting form for when Stitch arrived, he ended the torture.

Lilo rushed to Leroy’s side, helping him sit up a bit. “Are you okay?”

Leroy stayed silent, trying to sort the thoughts that rushed through his head.

“Get up, Leroy!” Hamsterveil commanded. “We must get ready for six-two-six.”

Lilo shot a glare towards Hamsterveil, but it did little to faze him. If anything, he gained even more enjoyment from her hatred. Chuckling to himself, Hamsterveil flew off into the forest, trying to see any signs of the approaching Stitch. Lilo let out a sound of discomfort as Leroy restrained her arms behind her and started walking her to the cliffs edge.

“Why did yuuga try to help meega?” Leroy whispered, trying his best to still sound angry.

“Because you were hurt.” Lilo said.

“Yuuga could have run.” Leroy waited for an answer, but one didn’t come. He didn’t know if he didn’t realize she could have gotten away, or if she just chose not to. “Meega evil. Meega naga need help from little saari.”

“Everyone needs help sometimes.” Lilo tried to shift in his grasp, only for him to hold onto her tighter. “Even if you’ve done some evil things… you’re still a cousin.” She wasn’t able to see the surprise shoot through his eyes from her words. “And I’m sure there’s some good in you.”

“Meega made to be completely evil.” Leroy tried to sound boastful, but even he was losing confidence in his words. The way Lilo tried to help him played over and over in his mind, giving him odd feelings. Ones he thought he was made without.

“Jumba made you.” Lilo stated as she looked over the cliffs edge. A chill ran down her body as she saw how long the fall was. The vertigo almost made her fall, but Leroy pulled her back before she even left the ground. She looked at him with eye’s that said, ‘You just helped me. Thank you.’ Making him look away from her. “But that doesn’t mean there’s no good in you. He made six hundred and sixty six other experiments that have good in them.”

“Naga.” Leroy spat. “Naga meega.”

“I used to know another experiment that didn’t think there was any good in him also.” She saw curiosity rush over his face. _There is some good in you. Just like there is in everyone._ “You don’t need to listen to hamster face. It’s your choice if want to be evil or-“

Lilo was cut off by Hamsterveil’s sudden return. Leroy instantly became tense as he tried to push Lilo’s words out of his head. Trying to focus on his mission. He found himself caring less and less about it though, as his mind wandered to the thought of being on his own, making his own choices for once.

“Get ready Leroy!” Hamsterveil commanded. “Six-two-six is almost here.”

Leroy kept a strong grip on Lilo, trying to not let it waiver. The cliff was cast in darkness as the storm clouds rolled thicker and thicker overhead. It looked like it could rain at any moment. Despite the threatening clouds, everything was dead silent. Not a single bird or animal could be heard from the forest, and the crashing waves only seemed to sound more and more distant.

“Lilo!” Stitch shouted as he jumped out of the forest, arms, spines and antenna extended.

“Stitch!” Lilo called back, trying to get out of Leroy’s grasp. “I’m okay.”

“Yes yuuga will be.” Stitch growled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, you pitiful creature.” Hamsterveil looked to his greatest creation. “Take care of him, Leroy.”

Leroy looked to Hamsterveil, hesitating for a single moment. Hamsterveil’s beady eyes became slits as he made a move to press the button again. Giving up on his plan to overthrow Hamsterveil, Leroy extended his alien appendages as well and leapt at Stitch. At the very least, he was able to put everything into trying to destroy his greatest enemy.

Stitch matched him blow for blow. Neither one used any weapons in this fight. This was destined to be a battle to the end, and it would be done by their bare claws. Like before, Stitch slowly found himself losing. He dodged each of Leroy’s punches and swipes of his claws, but only barely. And each of his retaliations just as easily missed. Suddenly jumping into a nearby tree, Stitch snapped off the branch he landed on, quickly turning back and taking a swing at Leroy.

Leroy grabbed the branch at the last second, seeing the confidence in Stitch’s face fall. He swung the branch back around with Stitch on the end, slamming him into the tree. Stitch shook his head, trying to get his vision back to normal.

“Stitch!” Lilo called out, bringing Stitch back to his senses. He managed to jump ono the tree just in time to see Leroy’s claws cut deep gashed into the bark.

“Ooh. That was close.” Stitch teased.

“Naga close enough.” Leroy snarled, jumping up at Stitch. He soon found a foot in his face, giving Stitch the leverage to jump over near Lilo. “Get back here!”

As Stitch ran towards Lilo, Leroy kept hot on his tail. Just as Stich was getting close, Leroy’s claw met Stitch’s back, and he felt joy in finally seeing the blue experiment fall before him. He stood over Stitch, watching small trickles of magenta go down his side.

_“You’re still a cousin.”_

Lilo’s words suddenly rang in his head, distracting him just long enough not to notice Stitch kick him in the stomach, making him double over.

“Yuuga naga give up.” He spat, seeing the pain on Stitch’s face.

“Meega will never give up.” Stitch panted. As much as he wanted to stay strong, his back felt like it was on fire. As indestructible as he was, Leroy was made even more so. His eyes darted towards Lilo, seeing the look of terror on her face. Never before had she seen him bleed, and he didn’t want to think about the way it must have looked from her view. “Yuuga naga beat meega again?”

 _“I’m sure there’s some good in you.”_ Leroy started feeling tormented by the thoughts. His inner conflict making him even angrier. _No there’s not!_ He screamed at himself, suddenly diving into Stitch.

They rolled on the ground, punching and clawing at each other. The previously civil fight became savage. Stitch driven to rescue the ones he loved, while Leroy was driven by his struggle. A struggle on whether he was truly evil, or if his greatest fear was true. That he might actually have some good in him.

The two thrashed around, staining the grass as they went. Both were hurting greatly, but neither one would back down. Eventually, Leroy kneeled over Stitch, restraining him with two of his hands while holding his throat with another. Slowly choking the light out of Stitch’s eyes, Leroy held his free hand high above, claw ready to strike. Ready to take Stitch’s life and finally be free of his torment.

“Stop!” Lilo had had enough. She ran over to the two on the ground, but Leroy easily shoved her away. “Stop hurting him!” She tried to go again, but Hamsterveil pulled her back with a tentacle claw from the hover disk.

“Any last words, _cousin?”_ Leroy asked gloatingly.

Stitch coughed, trying to get any breath he could. “A-A.”

“Ih?”

“Aloha ‘Oe.” Stitch fell back on the only thing he knew would work. The song that would short circuit Leroy. “Aloha ‘Oe. E ke onoano noho I ka lipo.” He took a deep breath, feeling Leroy’s hand grow tighter. “One fond embrace. A ho’I  a’e au. Until we meet again.”

The colour drained from Stitch’s face as he saw that the song did nothing. Not even a tickle.

“Nice try.” Leroy said as he brought his claw down. _Evil always wins._

_“But that doesn’t mean there’s no good in you.”_

Once again, Lilo’s words rang in his mind, stopping him at the same time as Hamsterveil’s command. “Stop, Leroy! That will come soon. First, we have other plans.”

  Leroy was frozen, stuck inside himself. Another call from Hamsterveil pulled him back, and he slowly made his way back to the edge. His eyes caught the look on Lilo’s face, and he felt a twinge of pain inside of him. Not from what Stitch had done. But from what he had done. Guilt, for the first time in his existence.

“Why song naga work?” Stitch coughed as he stood on his wobbling legs.

“Did you really think I would come back just to be beaten the same way again.” Hamsterveil laughed. “What do you take me for? A fool? No. I made a little device for Leroy here. Small enough to fit deep in his ears. It completely nullifies the sound of that horrid song, making him immune to that little weakness Jumba thought he was so clever to put in. Now then.”

Hamsterveil snapped his fingers and Leroy grabbed Lilo, claw to her throat just as he had earlier done to Angel.

“Lilo!” Stitch made a move to go after her, but was quickly stalled by Hamsterveil.

“Not so fast, mister I’ll jump right into battle without a second thought. You have a choice.”

“Gaba kind of choice?”

“A choice between Lilo, or your precious ‘ohana. You see, I have your entire family trapped inside my base. I’ll even tell you where it is. You see that rock formation over there?” Stitch looked down to the beach. “They’re all trapped inside an indestructible prison. Except for experiment two-two-one. He is contained just below the ceiling. Here’s the fun part.” Hamsterveil chuckled to himself. “I set the prison to slowly fill with water. Now, I’m sure your family are fine swimmers and all. But I wonder what will happen when that water reaches two-two-one.”

Realization washed over Lilo and Stitch. Sparky was constantly letting off little jolts of electricity. Even if he didn’t mean to, the moment that water reaches him, it’ll electrify everything and everyone around him.

“I see you understand where I’m coming from. Now here’s the choice. You can either stay here and save your precious boojiboo, or you can go save them.”

“Gaba stopping meega from doing both?”

“Time.” The alien grew an incredibly malicious grin on his face. “I’d say your family has about five minutes left. Just enough time for you to maybe go save them now. Maybe. Or you stay and fight Leroy and maybe get Lilo back. But by then you’re family will surely be dead. Of course, if you go, Lilo won’t be here when you get back.”

Stitch’s eyes grew wide in fear. He didn’t want to lose anyone. But he knew he needed to make a choice. His mind went into a flurry, trying to figure out how he could save both Lilo and everyone else. It was a slim chance, but he might be able to do it if he hurried.

“So?” Hamsterveil finally asked. “What’s your decision?”

“Go save them, Stitch!” Lilo pleaded. She didn’t want anyone to be hurt because of her. “I’ll be okay. Just go.”

“Naga. Meega naga leave you. Meega can save everyone!”

“You really thinks so?” Hamsterveil was disappointed. He truly wanted to see the pitiful experiment decide between the ones he cared about most. Sadly, it didn’t look like that was going to happen. “Then I’ll make this easier for you. Leroy! Dispose of the girl.”

“No!” Lilo cried out, trying to escape Leroy’s grasp. She could feel his hands tighten on her, and his claw press against her neck. “Please.” She looked in Leroy’s eyes, seeing her own terrified face reflected back at her. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t need to listen to him.”

Leroy’s struggle inside himself came to a crescendo. He was planning to be free of Hamsterveil the whole time. If he didn’t do something, then he would be trapped forever. That wasn’t all though. He may have justified it as that, but in truth, he couldn’t take the life of the one person to have showed him kindness. It hurt even greater inside.

“Leroy?!” Hamsterveil said, his foot getting dangerously close to the button.

“Naga!” Leroy snarled. “Meega naga listen to yuuga anymore.”

Hamsterveil let out a sigh as he pushed the button. Once again, incredible pain surged through Leroy’s body. He tried his best to fight it, keep himself in check. His eyes locked onto Hamsterveil, seeing his beady read eyes grow in terror as he slammed on the button more and more.

Letting out cry of pain, Leroy writhed, knocking Lilo away from him. Free of his hostage, Leroy jumped at his old master. Taking him off the hover disk and they tumbled into the trees.

Stitch ran to the edge, trying to get to Lilo. When Leroy tossed her away, she went straight to the edge of the cliff, unable to do anything to keep herself on solid ground. As quickly as he could move, Stitch could do nothing as he watched the one he love fall from sight, just out of his grasp.

 

 


	27. Heartbreaking Rescue

The island seemed to be basking in darkness. Not just from the clouds above, but by its very feeling. Once it held the most beauty in the entire galaxy, now it was a complete void. Stitch couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed, it made his heart stop and go black. It made everything lose all its colour and importance, getting worse and worse as the few seconds went by.

Stitch forgot to breath, staring at the place that Lilo once stood. No longer did Hamsterveil nor Leroy matter. Not when Lilo was gone. Not when the one he loved was no longer with him.

 _I can’t believe you’re gone._ He fell back in utter defeat. Stitch knew that he had to go save the others, but his body wouldn’t move. _After all we’ve been through. After everything that’s happened, this is the outcome? You’re just gone forever?_ His ears twitched as he heard something wooden snap and begin to fall.

“Lilo?” Sudden hope filled Stitch to the core. Rushing to the very edge of the cliff, he looked over to see Lilo, barely clinging to the side of the cliff. A broken root jutting out of the side of the cliff was right near her.

Lilo had managed to save herself by grabbing it at the last second. Only now it was gone, all she had to hold on to was the sheer cliff face. Stitch looked in utter awe, amazed that she was still alive. He wished with all his heart to rush down to her rescue. In Lilo’s eyes reflected his sentiments. Her terrified eyes showed only sadness and the wish to be saved. Yet she was the one to stop him.

“No, Stitch!” Lilo called up to him. “I’ll be okay. You need to go save the others.”

Stitch could see that she needed his help. It didn’t take much to see that her hands were trembling. At any moment she could slip and fall. Their family weighed heavy on his mind though. If he didn’t hurry, they would surly die instead. Lilo could see him contemplating in his mind on what he should do. But she knew she could try to hold on, while the others couldn’t. It didn’t take long for Stitch to realize what was at stake. Lilo would never forgive him if he let the others die just for her.

He knew. And yet he didn’t move. His fear took hold of him. Stitch feared that he would never get to hold her in his arms again. Wouldn’t be able to get lost in her dreamy deep brown eyes. That he might forget the taste and feel of her lips on his. As well as the laugh that would keep hold of him for days like an angelic embrace. _I don’t want to leave you._ He thought, knowing that Lilo didn’t want him to leave her. _But if I don’t then the others won’t make it._

Stitch saw tears start to trail down Lilo’s face. His heart began to tear at him to see her cry. After everything they had been through, he never wanted to see her cry again. _I just need to see her a little more._ He thought to himself, trying to take in as much of her as he could. Even now, the sight of her made his heart skip a beat.

“Meega can’t leave you!” Stitch’s voice cracked as he yelled.

“I know. I don’t want you to. No one else can save them, though. I will be here. I can hold on.”

“Yuuga promise?”

Lilo hesitated. Stitch felt his eyes start to swell up with tears. Something inside him knew that this was not going to end as happily as he had first hoped. Not everyone got a happy ending, and a lot of times ‘aloha’ mostly meant good-bye for them. The entire day was painful. Having to run, having to hide, seeing the ones he cared about get hurt. This was the critical moment though, and he could feel time tick by, being wasted.

“I promise. We’re ‘ohana, right?”

“Ih. Ohana means family.” Stitch’s tears begun to sting his eyes. He knew she was too far to reach in time to also save the others.

“Family means nobody gets left behind.”

“Or forgotten.”

“I love you, Stitch.” Lilo tried to yell over the growing wind. She could feel her grip begin to slip, but she would never let Stitch see. If he saw, he would come for her, and she needed to know her family was going to be okay.

“I love you too, Lilo.” Stitch stood from the cliff side, feeling a pain in his leg. He could see that Leroy’s claw had managed to cut through him. Only now was he finally feeling it. _I better hurry._ “Meega be back for yuuga!” Stitch called out as he started running. Sadly, his cry fell on deaf ears. The wind had picked up, and not a sound would be heard through it.

As Stitch hurried as quickly as he could to the secret base, he could only think about Lilo. Even when going off to rescue someone else, she was still what occupied his mind. Every moment, every second he had spent with her weighed heavy on his mind and heart. From when they first met, to his glitch, catching the experiments, and when he left her. At the time, he was sad to say good-bye to Lilo. The excitement of commanding the BRB clouded his feelings, only to realize them later. He didn’t think that he could feel more alone than when he was on that ship. Yet here he was, once again without Lilo, leaving her behind again. Breaking the one promise he had always intended to keep.

The pain in his leg seared with each step. The wound on his back ached with each breath. Leroy had taken his toll on him. If things hadn’t gone the way they did, Stitch knew he might not have made it. That didn’t matter now though, now he had to keep his new promise to Lilo. To rescue their ‘ohana.

“How. Much. Time. Passed?” Stitch asked himself, trying to remember how long it had been.

 _Hamsterveil said five minutes. How long has it been since then?_ To Stitch, it felt like he had spent an eternity watching Lilo from the cliffs edge. In reality, it couldn’t have been more than a minute. Realizing that he didn’t have long, he pushed himself even harder to reach the beach.

As he reached the rocks formation, he quickly broke through the fake door. Even in his weakened state, he was still able to manage enough strength to tear away the metal. It became apparent that Hamsterveil hadn’t planned out the base too well. There were relatively few twists and turns to take. Aside from a few sleeping quarters, a bathroom, a main lab, and a control room. There was very little else in the small underground dungeon. In a matter of moments he found his destination.

“Everyone?!” Stitch called out, breaking through the last door.

Before him was a sight of horror. In the pure white room a glass cage was slowly being filled with water from small vents in the floor. Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, and Angel all bobbing for air that was slowly becoming scarce. In a smaller container, Sparky was suspended above them, trying his best to be as far away from the barred bottom as he could. Nothing would stop the water from reaching him though, not if something wasn’t done.

“Hold on!” Stitch shouted, rushing to the glass container. Pulling his arm back, he put all his strength into punching the wall. Only to feel it barely vibrate from the impact, jutting him back a little bit. “Gaba?”

Try as he might, Stitch was unable to break the glass. Angel floated over to his side, trying her best to break it with him. They hoped against hope that their combined strength could put some sort of crack in it. Anything at all that showed they were making progress. Nothing happened though, it was completely indestructible.

“Gaba meega do?” Stitch asked.

Angel tilted her head in confusion. Stitch repeated, but once again she didn’t answer. He jumped onto the side to be level with her, seeing her mouth a few words, but nothing came through. The entire structure was sound proof. There was absolutely no way for them to talk to each other. Stitch’s eyes grew wide in panic as he saw the water begin to lap at the bottom of Sparky’s container.

“Break! Yuuga! Ika! Patootie! Glass!”

With each word, he banged on the wall. Scratched it with all his might. Kicked it with his good leg. All it ended up doing was draining what little energy he had left. Jumba had waded over to his side, seeing Stitch wouldn’t be able to free them at the rate he was going.

“Six-two-six!” He shouted, hoping Stitch would be able to hear him. “You are going to need to be shutting it off. There is no time to be trying to break it. Just turn off the water!” Sadly, his voice didn’t break through. Stitch wasn’t able to hear his shouting, still he wouldn’t give up. “There should be a control room somewhere. Go find it and shut it down!”

Still, Stitch clung to the wall trying to make out what Jumba was saying. Everyone paddled over to the spot that Stitch clung too. They could hear the water sloshing in Sparky’s cage and it was moving fast. They felt their time running out and prepared for the inevitable shock that was to come.

“Naga! Naga!” Sparky tried to make himself as small as possible. The harder he pressed himself to the roof of the container, the longer everyone would have to live. He didn’t care if he himself short-circuited, as long as everyone else was okay. “Maka maka!”

Wide-eyed, Angel continued to pound on the wall despite the wound on her neck making every movement hurt. The cold water had started to mat her fur, weighing her down. She was finding it harder to stay afloat, but none of that mattered. She would surely be electrocuted before she drowned.

“Go to the control room!”

“Shut this off!”

“Hurry, Stitch!”

“Help us!”

The cries only echoed in the small chamber. Stitch soon lost all his strength and he finally fell to the floor in pain. Small stains of magenta began forming on the white floor, and only then did everyone finally notice the shape he was in. Dread filled them as they finally accepted their fate. And Stitch resigned himself to witnessing the end of those he cared about.

“Meega soka, Lilo.” Stitch wheezed. “Meega couldn’t save them.”

Stitch’s eyes were shut tight, waiting for the moment that it would finally be over, completely unable to watch. His body was tired and weary. For an indestructible and unstoppably force, he suddenly felt extremely weak and helpless. An image of Lilo popped into his mind. She had always been one to give him courage and hope. Even now, he could feel her love giving him strength. He opened his eyes, not willing to give in to what Hamsterveil wanted. Pulling his arm back he punch the glass as hard as he could, expecting it to shatter from his touch. Again, he only bounced back, unable to make a dent.

In horror, he watch as the water finally begin to reach Sparky. His desperate attempts to flea did absolutely nothing. Yet just as the water was about to touch him, ending the five lives in the chamber, it stopped. Everyone winced, expecting to feel the jolts run its course through them, but nothing came. Instead, the water began to drain. No one understood how or why they were spared. Surely, Hamsterveil wouldn’t have designed it to just stop at a point.

-*-

What no one in that room knew was that they had been saved. Leroy watched from the control room, seeing everyone safely reach the floor as the water left the chamber from a security camera. His hand clenched hard on the emergency shut of lever. He managed to free himself from Hamsterveil, and decided to rid himself of all his old masters ties. Including the plan to beat Lilo and Stitch.

“There.” He said to himself. “Meega meega’s own experiment now.”

Leroy told himself he did it for no one but himself. That it was only so that Hamsterveil wouldn’t win. But a part of him knew he did it because he wasn’t entirely evil. He saved them because of the care that a small Hawaiian girl showed him, it had changed him inside. And it was only the beginning.

-*-

Once the water completely dissipated, a doorway appeared in the glass wall, as well as the cage that housed Sparky. They all graciously rid themselves of their prison, thanking whatever force had saved them. Pleakley fell to the ground, kissing the very floor, praising the safety that was just outside of the clear walls.

Happy to see that everyone was safe, Stitch let out a sigh of relief. In his mind he knew though, that it wasn’t over yet.

“Weega… have to go save, Lilo.” Stitch strained to say.

“What?” Nani’s heart began to race a mile a minute. “Where’s, Lilo?”

After a brief explanation, everyone rushed back to the cliff that Leroy and Stitch had battled. It was much slower getting there than it was leaving. By himself, before the battle left him drained, Stitch managed to make it from the cliff to the base in only a few minutes. Now he felt like the trip back was taking forever.

Heart filled with dread, Stitch found himself overlooking the cliff yet again. Last time, Lilo, Leroy, and Hamsterveil were their waiting for him. This time, only Hamsterveil sat by his hover disk, tied and unable to move. What happened to Leroy Stitch didn’t know nor care. All he needed was to get his Lilo back.

With slight hesitation, he looked over the cliff’s edge. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat as he thought he saw Lilo still clinging to the rocks. His smile faded when the image dissipated, leaving behind nothing but barren gray and brown.

“L-Lilo?!” Stitch cried.

Angel placed her hand on Stitch’s back as he fell to his knees. Everyone became overly quiet. The wind had died, leaving them in a heavy atmosphere as they understood what had happened.

“Maybe she climbed up on her own.” David said hopefully. He tried to bring up Nani and Stitch’s moods with some sliver of hope. Even he knew it wasn’t likely though.

“Heegata no feebee, Stitch.” Angel whispered, her voice nearly cracking. “Weega find Lilo.”

“Ih.” Stitch stood. “She must be around here somewhere.”

About to walk away and begin a search, something kept Stitch in place. He felt the light tug of Angel on his arm, but still he stood transfixed. His eyes instantly narrowed in on a spot in the rocky shores below. A small hint of red amongst the gray, blue, and black. Sickness came to him, but instantly he started down the side of the cliff. Not even the fear of being swept away could stop him from reaching the familiar mu’umu’u.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Stitch to return from over the edge. When he did, all their hopes died at the sight before them. Lilo, laying lifeless in Stitch’s arms. It was Jumba that had noticed she was still breathing. If it wasn’t for him, Lilo would have surely died right there had they not then hurried home. Yet no matter what he tried, she would not wake. Trapped in an endless slumber to which even his great mind couldn’t cure. At least not yet.


	28. Together Again

**Present Day**

Stitch sat alone in his waiting chamber. Not everyone was able to get a hearing with the Council just by barging in and asking for one. However, they were not ordinary visitors. Jumba, Stitch, and Pleakley had made the trek alone. Nani and David stayed behind so as to look after Lilo and let them know if anything happens.

Everyone was offered a place to rest together, however, Stitch needed some time to himself. With everything that had happened the last two months, neither of the others did anything to stop them. Pleakley didn’t like how alone Stitch had become. Even for a little monster, he needed some companionship. Not much could be said though, Stitch’s companion was hurt beyond his help. Just being around wasn’t going to do a whole lot for him.

In silence, Stitch counted the minutes as they passed by. He did his best not to worry or think about what was happening to Lilo. Jumba had kept it hidden from him what was wrong. All he did know, was that they didn’t have much time to sit around and wait. Now what he was doing was sitting around and waiting, and he couldn’t feel guiltier.

 _Please don’t let that be the last time I see her._ Stitch had pleaded and begged so many times over the last month that he lost track of who or what he was talking to. Eventually, he just asked the universe itself to let them be together. _If anything, it should have been me…_

Stitch’s self-imposed guilt trip was cut short by a sudden knock at the door.

With hope, Stitch looked to the entrance expecting a representative to be there to let him know the Council was ready for him. His demeanor dropped when he saw that that wasn’t the case.

“Oh, Reuben. Isa only yuuga.” Stitch said with disappointment.

“Well, geez.” Reuben put his hands on his hips. “Thanks for the warm welcome. It’s nice to see you too, cuz.”

“Sorry, Reuben. Isa just…”

“I know.” Reuben said cutting him off. Taking a seat beside his cousin, he started to rub Stitch’s back in support. “I stopped and talked to doc and the walking noodle before coming here. They told me what’s going on with Lilo. I’m really sorry about it.”

“Isa not yuuga’s fault.”

“Maybe not. But I feel pretty bad about just sitting around for so long in that dumb base of hamster faces. I could have gotten out sooner. Maybe I could have helped.”

“Naga worry.” Stitch said. He was glad to have such a caring family. “Meega have a feeling that this would have happened anyway. Weega seem to say good-bye a lot.”

“You know. Lilo said something really similar to me once.” Reuben saw Stitch chuckle a little, lifting his spirits up a bit. “So. You and the kid huh? Pretty crazy. Can’t say I’m surprised though.”

“Naga?”

“Nah. The way you two have been all this time. I mean, it’s a bit sudden and all. But it’s almost like it was meant to be or something.”

Stitch was happy to hear that from Reuben. As supportive as their family had been of their relationship, they hadn’t really had the chance to let anyone else know. What the rest of the world would think of them being together was second to the matters at hand. And while the United Galactic Federation didn’t have any issues with it, Earth could be a completely different story.

“So, um. How is Angel doing? W-with the break up I mean.” Reuben’s voice suddenly became shaky. And he looked away when Stitch turned back to him to answer.

“She’s fine. She and Sparky got together.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Stitch could have sworn he heard a bit of sadness in Reuben’s voice, but it was quickly dropped. “Well that’s great for him… Her… them. I’m happy for them.”

Reuben coughed to fill out the awkward silence that followed. He became very fidgety, not knowing what more to say. Jumba and Pleakley warned him that the atmosphere around Stitch might be a little stuffy, but he didn’t realize how bad it would be. He made a promise to himself to visit his cousin more often when he got the chance. It was about time they started making up for the time they were on separate sides.

Suddenly, the door opened up yet again. This time, it was a representative. Stitch didn’t even give the alien a chance to announce the Council being ready before he stood up and headed to the door.

“Hey, cuz?” Reuben said, seeing Stitch stop in the doorway for him. “Good luck out there. I hope everything works out. Aloha.”

“Aloha, Reuben.” Stitch said before leaving.

\\\\\

Nani sat alone in Lilo’s room on Jumba’s ship. All she could do since seeing the rest of the family off was sit and watch over her little sister. David had stayed for a while, but noticed Nani hadn’t eaten a thing all day and offered to get something quick.

It was weird sensation for her. For many years she had sat on Lilo’s bedside, telling her the tales her mom had told her to get her to sleep. Even after Lilo’s breathing had changed to a slow and steady pace, she wouldn’t dare cut the story short. If she did, Lilo would instantly wake. This time though, Lilo’s eyes didn’t flutter open. She wondered how Stitch was able to stay by her side for so long without breaking down. It occurred to her that he probably did and just didn’t show it to anyone else.

“You really found someone special, Lilo.” Nani said under her breath. “I don’t know if I can ever get used to it… but even I can see how much he loves you. And I know you love him too. Just hold on there.”

Time ticked by ever slowly. To help pass it, she opted to retelling her one of the many bed time stories she had relayed before. It wasn’t even half way into the tale of the zombie princess, when Nani noticed something odd about Lilo. Her chest wasn’t rising and lowering as steady as it used to, and when she did breathe it was much more ragged.

“Lilo?”

Nani grabbed her sister’s hand, feeling that it wasn’t as warm as it once was. Starting to worry, she placed an ear to Lilo’s chest and counted. Her eyes went wide as the hidden monitor started to beep frantically. Lilo’s heart was starting to slow.

“Hey, Nani!” David said entering the room with a bag of take out. “I hope you don’t mind. I stopped at… what’s wrong?”

Nani’s eyes were flooded with tears. David dropped the bag of food and rushed over.

“L-Lilo’s getting worse.” She was barely even able to speak, feeling her world crash around her. “She’s barely breathing and her hearts barely going.”

“No…” David wasn’t willing to just give up. “You get in touch with Jumba and the others. I still remember some CPR; I’ll do what I can until they get back.”

Nani didn’t need to be told twice. Instantly she took off to the teleportation bay. There she would be able to get in touch with Pleakley and start prepping her side for their return. Silently, she cursed how long it was taking for them to come back. However, she wasn’t the one out there, she didn’t know what they had to do. And she knew Stitch would stop at nothing to get what they needed to save Lilo. Even if he became an outlaw to the United Galactic Federation again.

\\\\\

“What are you meaning ‘no’?” Jumba asked, outraged to be denied his request.

Stitch’s heart nearly stopped when he heard the word. It felt like the grand dark room was starting to spin. Three times before he had been in the large chamber to be brought before the Council. This time though it was empty save for them and the six on the Council platform.

The Grand Councilwoman stood tall before them with the three Councilmen behind her. Just to the back side of the stage, Gantu and Reuben stood, looking just as shocked as Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch.

“We are unable to permit use of such advanced technology be placed on Earth.” The Grand Councilwoman said with a sigh. Stitch could hear some frustration in her voice, along with sadness, but it didn’t matter to him right then. “You know the rules well. No alien technology is to be taken to a planet that is not a part of the United Galactic Federation.”

“But if weega don’t Lilo will die!” Stitch pleaded.

“…Even so…”

“What about my ship and all of my technology? It is being on puny Earth planet.” Jumba was going to fight as much as he needed. It was his mistake that Lilo had reached this state, and he wasn’t going to let her life slip through his fingers.

One of the sharply dressed Councilmen stepped forward, eyes glaring directly at Jumba. “Need I remind you that your case is… special? That only through a loop hole experiment six-two-six-“

“Stitch.” Stitch interrupted.

“Right, Stitch.” The Councilman continued. “That only through a loop hole Stitch and you two were able to stay on the planet.”

Jumba inhaled sharply, trying to keep his cool. “All I am needing is a plasma scalped, a kytorium pincer, cell adhesive, and some NCL12. If I was wanting to I could just go to black market and get some.” He could see by the way their eyes grew wide that that wasn’t the best thing to say. “But instead I was good, and came to you to request permission to take it to Earth. Like little girl would have wanted.”

“And say again why you are needing such advanced medical supplies?”

“Disk in little girl’s spine became slightly loose when she was pushed and hit her head on cement. It was so slight that my initial scans did not pick it up. Then it cracked when she fell again. It finally came loose ever so much when she fell off the cliff, pressing against the nerves in her spine. Her body went into shock, paralyzing her so as not to cause more damage. It is trying to preserve itself but it can’t last long. Eventually, the break in her spine will fully paralyze her entire body, and it won’t be able to function on its own. Neither Earth nor I am having the tools to fix this, but I can if you give us what we need and we hurry.”

It broke Stitch’s heart to hear what was going on with Lilo. For as strong, fast, and smart he was, he was unable to do anything to help. All he could do, was get the tools Jumba needed.

“Even so.” The Councilman stated. “Rules are rules and-“

He was cut off yet again, Pleakley’s communicator started going off. It took a moment to realize it was his, and he immediately started flailing trying to get to the device.

“Sorry.” Pleakley chuckled. “I should take this.”

“As I was saying-“

“What!?” Pleakley shouted out. The Councilman glared at the one-eyed alien but received no response to it. “We have a big problem. Terrible problem. Catastrophic problem. Lilo’s heart is starting to give out. And she isn’t breathing!”

“Gaba?” Stitch’s eyes went wide in fear. There was no more time to wait. “Please! Yuuga have to help us.”

“I’m sorry, Stitch.” The Grand Councilwoman said, stepping back to the front. “But the Council has made its decision.”

“Can’t yuuga make one more exception? Lilo has done so much for yuuga…”

Another one of the Councilmen stepped forward, annoyance plain on his face. “She may have stopped an evil rodent from taking over. Twice now even. We were able to pick up Hamsterveil, but Leroy is still nowhere to be found. However, she also disobeyed orders. If she had just stayed put like we said to, she wouldn’t be in this condition now.”

“Lilo only do what she think is right! If she naga disobey yuuga, then everyone else would have died!”

“I am particularly fond of not dying.” Jumba added in.

“Lilo sacrificed herself so the ones she cared about would be oketaka. Can yuuga really let her die for that?!”

“Rules are rules.” The Councilmen said, stepping back.

Stitch had had enough. Lilo was running out of time, and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in his way now. “Then meega just take it.”

“You would go against us, and become a fugitive of the Federation? Just for a few medical supplies?” The Grand Councilwoman asked, eyeing him carefully.

“Ih. For Lilo… meega do anything.”

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Each moment felt like an eternity to Stitch. The moment she said no, he would rush for what they needed and take over the transportation bay to get back to Lilo. Even if it meant being on the run for the rest of his life, he wouldn’t let her die.

“Then I shall allow it.” The Grand Councilwoman said.

“B-but-“The Council was shocked at her choice. The third Councilman stepped towards her. “But the rules.”

“I shall take full responsibility of this choice. I will not stand to let someone die when we are able to help. If you wish to vote me out, so be it. For now though. I will see to it that Lilo Pelekai gets what she needs.”

“But we can’t-“

“Honestly, Councilman.” She said with a grin. “If you would like to get in Stitch’s way, by all means try. I do not think you would last long when his boojiboo is on the line.”

The Council stepped down utterly defeated. She looked back at Stitch and gave him a grin. “I expect you to hurry.”

“Takka.” Stitch couldn’t begin to describe the joy that coursed through him. Now they had what they needed to get Lilo back.

\\\\\

Time. Time was the one thing that always seemed to be against them. Even though Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch made it back home as quickly as they could, it seemed like it might not have been fast enough. By the time they reached Lilo’s room, the heart monitor was sending off a single long beep. Despite David’s best efforts, Lilo’s body wasn’t able to keep up. Her heart was stopping, and her breathing was basically non-existent. It could only be assumed that her other organs were failing as well, but there was no way to tell right then.

Now Stitch sat and waited outside Jumba’s lab with everyone else again. It didn’t feel the same as before though. Before they didn’t understand what was happening, now they were. When the door finally opened, Stitch’s heart stopped. David, Nani, and Pleakley instantly turned to the door. Stitch didn’t even look at Jumba’s face before rushing into the room. He didn’t want to hear whether the operation was a success or not, he would see with his own eyes.

With the door gently closing behind him, Stitch looked at to the table in the room. He could feel tears sting behind his eyes.

“H-hey Stitch.” Lilo said weakly.

“L-Lilo?” Stitch choked.

He ran to her bedside, basking in her smile and eyes. He took her hand into his. The warm feeling and slight squeeze she gave sent waves of happiness coursing through his body.

“Meega soka.” Stitch said.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Meega left yuuga there. Meega couldn’t protect yuuga. Meega naga able to do anything…”

“Shh.” Lilo brought a finger up to his lips, silencing him instantly. “It’s okay, Stitch. You did what you had to do. I’m sorry what I ended up putting you through.”

“Yuuga…?”

“I heard everything. Thank you for never leaving my side. I was so scared… you did more than you think.”

For the first time in weeks, they stared into each other’s eyes. Once again they found themselves losing the world around them. Only they existed, and finally everything was going to be okay. Stitch leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers. For so long he wanted to feel her warm tender lips against his, feel all the life that she held. Despite the slight pain in the back of her neck, Lilo returned the kiss in full. She started tearing up. At times, she felt like she wasn’t going to be able to feel his warm fluffiness against her ever again.

“I love you, Stitch.” Lilo breathed after the kiss finally ended.

“Meega love yuuga, boojiboo.” Stitch replied with the most joyous smile he would ever give.


End file.
